


Dragon's Fool

by HeroofFire101



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Akihiko is an idiot, Akihiko possibly has Asperger's Syndrome as well, Alternate Persona, Alternate Universe - Magic, And has Synthesia, And so are Minako and Akihiko, Aragaki Shinjiro Lives, Autism, Both Twins are Wild Cards, Cancer, Canon Autistic Character, D&D Dragons, Deaf Character, Death sealed his hearing, Demons, Dragons, Expands on Child Experimentation on Mitsuru, F/M, Gen, Honestly Minato is Partially deaf, I probably watched too much Doctor Who, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, It's implied that Mitsuru and Shinjiro have a relationship, Learning Disabilities, Math-Music Synthesia, Minako absolutely hates rat bastard Ikutsuki, Minako and Mitsuru are childhood best friends, Minako can also hear active Persona, Minako has Asperger's Syndrome, Minako is a multi-instrumentalist, Minako is obviously in love with Akihiko, Minako is the smartest person in SEES and the room, Minako's a drummer, Minato is also Deaf, Minato's Dyslexic, Mitsuru is an overly sensitive Empath and touch telepath, Music, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Personas, Past Character Death, Past Scientific Abuse on Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protecc her, Retelling, SMT demonology, SMTIII: Nocturne has helped with the demonology and backstory a bit, She has two hearts, She knows it's him but can't prove it, Spoiler-Shinjiro never loses control, THIS WAS INSPIRED BY JEZ/NOCTILIN/AKIHIKOLOGIST, The Arisatos have a younger brother, The Senpais and the Twins are tramuatized, Their Mother survives, There are Persona 1 & 2 references, Twin AU, Unrequited Love, bi Minako, everyone can see it, except him, he's an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofFire101/pseuds/HeroofFire101
Summary: Arisato Minako had her Persona for 10 years, before the crash that killed her and her twin brother's father. She's been searching for answers for 4 years now with the help of SEES and Kijiro Mitsuru, her best friend. Arisato Minato been completely Deaf for 10 years after the crash, and currently drifts through life. Separated against their mother's will, the twin reunite in Iwatodai for their Second Year after Minato spent a year with their Grandfather Shirogane, learning tricks from him. Minako's been learning for years thanks to their mother, Arisato-Shirogane Hikari, to be a Magus and Demon Summoner. When the first Arcana Shadow attacks, Minako realizes that she's getting closer to the Truth she is searching for. With her brother and the rest of SEES, she strives to uncover the Truth behind her Awakening, all while juggling the fact that she has a potentially high chance of not making it through her Second Year. It doesn't help that she's in love with her oldest friend and her Emperor of the Stars Sanada Akihiko.Oh yea, all while dealing with Demons and her PTSD and Asperger's. And Mother Harlot. Gotta love Mother Harlot





	1. The Boy with Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction on here and my first ever Persona fanfic! I'm HeroofFire101, and I really love FeMCXAkihiko! I thank the Akiham discord for encouraging me as well as @PsychicBeagle on here for helping me with my ideas and being a good sound board. 
> 
> Okay, there are a lot of headcanons and AUs and restructured backstories for several characters, mainly the fact that only the Arisato's father was in the vehicle when it crashed while the Dark Hour started when the explosion happened. Minako was injured and Minato, who is Partially Deaf, became more severely Deaf thanks to Thanatos's sealing inside him. Mitsuru and Minako are childhood friends, Akihiko and Minako (who are the main couple) known each other since they were small and get along extremely well, and Minako fell in love with the whole him, and has been for a couple years now. Minako, being on the Autistic Spectrum, struggles with expressing herself. I have Asperger's Syndrome and I do struggle with correct English Grammar. I have researched certain things to allow Minako to have an easier time expressing. 
> 
> Anyway, on to the story!

**The Boy with Silver Eyes**

April 4th, 2009

My hands gripped my sticks, giving out a jazzy rhythm. Beat by beat, tick after tick of the clock going. My heartbeat, sometimes doubling. I’ve always been unique, with my memory, eye color, and dragon-like tenacities, even though that saved for my best-est friends/dorm mates/fellow SEES members. As I play, thoughts go through my head. I have Asperger’s, I have a Persona, and I can carry multiple ones, my Arcana is the Fool, I’m a Demon Summoner, and a Magus, and I have two hearts, one not exactly working but hopefully this year it’ll finally work. Drumming helps me get my head clear, and I love it. Music is amazing. Nishi watches from his perch, his fluffy tail swishing back and forth, just happy to be down here with me. I knew that they were waiting for me in the command room, but I needed to get my head clear. My head gets too cluttered, though my Personas have been helping me with that, especially Kharendaen. I think back to my first true memory. It’s a one year old boy with silver eyes staring down at me in my carrier only a few days old. The Boy with Silver Eyes that was to be my best friend, my closest friend, the boy I fell in love with. I think back to what got me here in the first place.

_bass drum kick_

The bright lights surrounding me. The only voice I heard was Kharendaen, giving craving order within the chaos of my young mind. Then a light, creepy voice reassuring me that it will be okay.

_snare_

The crash that took my father’s life, the green sky and blood waters below. Minato next to me. Running from the fight that caused said crash. A boom, and then pain. Barely saw unnatural blue eyes with a dark plume in her hand, hovering over Minato. Next thing I knew was the white lights of the hospital room I was in, Mom sitting next to me, sullen.

_snare_

Mitsuru awakening her Persona, then promptly passing out. I defend her and her father.

_closed high-hat and snare_

Two giant shadows. My arm in pain, one of the shadows had a huge sword and rammed it into my right shoulder. Mitsuru on the ground, bleeding heavily. I lose control, then waking up again in the hospital.

_bass kick_

Powerful shadow, with two more of us, the Boy with Silver eyes and his best friend-brother. Silver summons his Persona for the first time, shocking it. His friend then has his ram it. I get thrown into a brick wall, and have bricks covering me. Another voice comes to me, a lighter, more mystical voice than Kharendaen. I change my Persona to her, Titania of the Empress Arcana. I am quickly dubbed the Wild Card by Igor and his Attendants.

_snare_

Minato goes missing for two weeks from his special school our grandmother Arisato forced him to go to against mom’s will, is found, requires both me and Grandpa Shirogane to calm him down and get him out of Grandmother’s hand.

_snare_

Yukari-chan doesn’t think and attempts to get to the dorm to confront us about her father, as I later find out, before Dark Hour hits. She then partially summons her Persona thanks to a shadow. I get hit with a bufudyne, get frost-burn on outer left leg.

_crash_

Minato is now allowed to join us at Gekkoukan this year, with me being his translator. Mom plans on not going easy on him with his English. He’s coming to this dorm in two days. I end my practicing two minutes before the Dark Hour. I take a breath, put my sticks down, and stood up. I stretch, and say, “Come on, Nishi. We’ve got to go up to the command room now.”

“Merow.” Nishi murped, stretching from his perch. He jumps elegantly down and trots up to me, and leaps up to my right shoulder.

“Hey Nishi.” I said to my probably Maine Coon mixed nearly one year old cat, “You know that’s my scarred shoulder, right?”

“Murp.” Nishi answered right back, curling up on my shoulders. Damn this cat. I had him since I fostered him, his siblings and mom, and yet he still liked climbing onto my shoulders? Oh well, I love him all the same. I walked up the stairs up to the fourth floor as the Dark Hour hit, and opened the door. Several eyes looked upon me as I entered.

“I see you brought Nishi.” Dark-red eyes looked upon my cat on my shoulder, giving a small smile.

“More like he forced me to bring him, Mitsuru.” I answered.

“He really does like you, Minako-senpai!” Our youngest member remarked, bright eyes sparkled even after his horribly ended childhood of his mother dying after saving both of us from a shadow that we missed.

“This is what happens when you help raise kittens and one grows attached to you, Ken-kun.” I said, sitting down next to the Boy with Silver eyes, his bright red sweater vest a beacon of hope for me. The Silver-eyed boxer, smirked, and petted Nishi, Nishi meowing in return.

“I still find it amazing that every kitten you fostered never turned into a coffin during this hour, Minako. He’s wonderful.” Akihiko said, smiling at me. His smile makes me melt inside.

“Nishi is a great cat, and somehow knows when to help me.” I said, smiling at the boy, no man, I fell in love with. Akihiko smiled back, and it made my cheeks heat up.

“Alright you two, please get a room after you give us the reading.” Shinjiro roughly got our attention off the cat. Both of us became red, and Nishi decided to jump into my lap, as I grabbed into my pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. Yukari sat on one of the ottomans, nervously looking down at the table where I pulled out the Tarot deck.

“Well, looks like our resident magician is about to give us a reading for the year.” Ikutsuki excitedly said, giddy about what I was about to divine. I glared at him, annoyed that he was here. Nishi decided to jump off of me, and sat on the armrest next to me. I separated the cards to just the major Arcana, as it felt like the right thing to do. “If it’s the same as the last reading I did, then this year will be something, most likely some big and life changing.” I said. I reached into myself, sparking the 22 cards faced down to life, a blue outline surrounding them. I sent a pulse of magic into the cards, to give us a general idea of the coming year. Twelve cards wooshed into a circle, like a clock, and another card in the middle. The rest of the cards went to the side. I snapped my fingers, and they flipped over. One through Twelve were in the circle, positioning like a clock, with Thirteen in the middle of them all. All of them facing Thirteen, facing Death. “Well...it’s the same as last time. One through Twelve are pointing to Thirteen. From Magician to Hanged Man are pointing to Death. We’re in for an important year.” I explained.

Yukari shivered. “This is...very scary, Minako-chan. I know that I’m new to this, but you are certain that this year will be important?”

I nodded. “Yes. Minato-nee is coming back to Iwatodai, and as I told you, he does have the potential. He’s been with Grandpa this past year, and has proven that he can be in a ‘normal’ high school setting. Remember what I told you?” Yukari nodded. “Yea. Face him while talking and do my best with signing because he’s deaf?”

“Yup. The doctors say that he’s technically Partially Deaf, but is somehow completely Deaf. There’s something going on, and I think it’s tied to what happened to us when we were younger.” I said, thinking about the experiments done on us without mom and dad finding out. Kharendaen rumbled in agreement. Mitsuru’s piano kicked in, giving me an apologetic tone.

“Anyway. Minako, I want you to wait for your brother and lead him to here when he arrives.” Mitsuru said. I nodded. “Akihiko, Shinjiro, I want you to put his stuff into his room. Minako can set up his alarm clock while you get his stuff into his room. Takeba.” Yukari froze. “Help them figure out what packages are his and where to put them generally. And keep an eye on Amada.”

“I don’t need Yukari-senpai looking after me, Mitsuru-senpai.” Ken said, wanting to be like an adult.

“Ken-kun, Mitsuru just wants to make sure that you have some supervision because about half of us are nuts and really not should be trusted to look after children and yet we look after children around your age and half that.” I said with a joking tone, “Me, Mitsuru, and Akihiko are the ones not to be trusted.”

“Minako, you have a little brother.” Shinjiro pointed out.

I gave him a sneaky smirk. “I know, and mom knows I corrupted him.”

“What are we going to do with you?” Shinjiro sighed.

I smirked, red eyes flashing and showing my sharp canines. “We’re going to end the Dark Hour this year, and I’ll get my Answer.”


	2. The Key we all missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato's train rolls into the station, way later than it was scheduled, annoying Minako greatly. She waited 12 more hours for her twin older brother to arrive. Well, at least Junpei's suggestion of playing Chrono Trigger on her DS really made the wait more bareable, slightly. Other than that, Mitsuru's contact on Minako's phone was filled with 125 text messages from Minako herself stating her boredom and annoyance about the late train. Mitsuru just sighs at Minako's frustration, and tells her just to make sure that he arrives safely to the dorm. Well, good luck with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This where we start with the third person, and I will be jumping around with Minato's and Minako's perspectives. The Chrono Trigger aspect was added because of Chuggaaconroy's let's play of the game, which really interests me. Maybe I'll get a copy for my DS/3DS. Also, Minako is wearing a modified uniform because since she has Asperger's, long-sleeved shirts/blouses bother her. And the bow is a distraction too. Mitsuru told her that if she can't stop playing with it, then don't wear it at all. Also sneakers because of comfort. I've tried to draw it, but my proportions suck. Enjoy my descriptions!
> 
> Also, I would like to point out that Mitsuru is a complete empath and a touch telepath. The only person she will willingly touch is Minako because she's 1) Familiar with how Minako's brain works and 2) Both of Minako and Mitsuru sometimes need physical contact to get through more harder nights where they both have nightmares, Mitsuru's are terrifying because she can and has frozen the entire dorm once. None of the other occupants were happy about it. Yukari is confused.
> 
> Italics-Thoughts
> 
> 'Hi' - Sign language
> 
> 'Italics'-thoughts directed/Persona talking
> 
> " "-speech
> 
> And thus, let's begin!

**The Key we all missed**

April 6th, 2009. 2 minutes until Midnight. Iwatodai Station

A blue haired young man walked lazily out of the terminal, headphones on his ears, blaring out loud rock music. He looked up to the clock, and sighed. He knew that he was late. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a red-orange blur running up to him. The red-orange slowed down and was visibly frustrated, going off of her frantic motions. Her crimson red eyes gave away how annoyed she was, with her reddish-auburn hair with her ever-present XXII barrattees in slight disarray, with her red headphones askew along with her mp3 hanging off to the side. Her clothing was strangely in her modified school uniform, with his matching the school but not modified, her red-orange sweater vest and rolled up sleeves, with shorts peeking out of her skirt, and rumbled socks and oddly sneakers. Minako looked at her long-awaited her brother Minato and started signing and speaking to him. “Why the fuck did it take them this long to clear the tracks for your train?!?” Minako vented to her twin.

‘Hey, calm down. How long have you waited for me, Aneki?’ Minato signed, urging his sister to breath.

Minako took a deep breath, and signed, ‘Over 12 hours, Aniki. Mitsuru-senpai had me come and lead you to the dorm. I got your special alarm clock set up, too. Come on, we have to get to-’ And the world around them became dark, green, and oppressive around the twins at that moment. “Fuck.” Minako swore out loud, “Too late. I was hoping we avoid this.”

Minato gave a non-caring glance around, and signed, ‘What is this, anyway? I know it’s been following us since the crash that separated us, but when we went through it with Grandpa, you never gave the name of it.’

“Not now. We’ll give you what we call it in time, but not now. We need to get to the dorm, NOW.” Minako said and signed. Minako reached down to her shorts and somehow pulled out a switch knife, surprising her twin. He was about to ask how the hell did she have a knife, but Minako grabbed his hand, and half dragged him outside of the station. “Stay with me, and we can get to the dorm.” She said, facing him when she talked. Minato followed his hypervigilant sister, not knowing why Minako was acting like this. He knew that things happened to her while he was stuck at that school he never wanted to go to thanks to their Grandmother, but he had no idea why Minako was so secretive about it, and what was up with that odd small scar on her right lower lip anyway? Why did his precious sister have a very faint burn scar on her outer left leg too? And why the fuck is she being very secretive about everything! He knows that something’s up, but since he can’t hear when he’s supposed to be able to hear mostly, he’s stuck watching Minako as she looks back and forth, making sure that both of them are safe, unable to help. Doesn’t help that he feels like this...hour...is nostalgic for some reason, even though this took their dad away from them in front of their eyes. Then again, some of his memories are messed up and blurry, thanks to that odd blank in his memory of the tiny daycare with his sister and the older red-headed girl with them. He knew that Minako became friends with her, but nothing about this added up. This hour, Minako calming down after having severe headaches after one of those blanks, the monsters that refused to eat him during that time he went missing, demons asking him to end this, NOTHING made sense. Grandpa always said that our world is one of balances, and knowing what your beliefs align you to, and know how to find the truth of the matter is. Demon matters affect who you are, and no one knows it better than devil summoners, or what Minako calls it, demon summoners. Minako got them to a non-discret building, and faced him, letting go of his hand. “Here we are, the Kijiro Dorm. Hopefully they’ll allow you to stay with us for the school year. Mitsuru-senpai is...selective on who gets to stay in the dorm for the semester. I told her that you’re a good fit to be with us, seeing that I’m here and can communicate with you. I know that we have the option to live with mom, but it was decided that it would be better if you could live in a dorm with others, who have somewhat similar issues like us.” Minako explained, signing and speaking, “Co-ed and not a lot of adult supervision, with Mom visiting us occasionally. We do have one elementary schooler here, and we all look after him, seeing how he has a similar past like us.” Minato nodded, and opened the door, where both twins met with a young boy in striped pajamas and etheral blue eyes.

“You’re late. I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” He said, Minato actually hearing the boy’s voice. Minako froze, her eyes widening at the sight of him at the sign-in desk. So she’s wondering who is this little boy is too. He snapped his fingers, and said, “Now, if you want to proceed,” then moving in front of us, “Please sign your name there.” As a red folder appeared and magically opened next to Minato. “It’s a contract. Don’t worry, all it says is that you accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff.” Minako made a surprised intake of air, most likely knowing what’s happening. Minato looked over to the contract, and saw that it said ‘I, blank, take full responsibility of every and all my actions.’ with a place for my name. Minato grabbed the pen, and signed,

_ Arisato Minato _

Minako visibly gulped, shaking. She must know about this. The contract appeared in the boy’s hands, and he said, “No one can escape Time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can’t plug your ears or cover your eyes.” The contract disappeared from his hands, as the darkness swallows him, as he ends with, “And so it begins.” With him disappearing. Minato turned to his shaking sister.

‘Does this happen every time someone new enters this dorm.’ He signed, questioning. Minako slowly shook her head no.

“Never. But I know about the contract.” Minako whispered, trying to stim after that. She started to move her hand to the desk and tap a rhythm when a girl in a pink sweater and red armband startled us.

“Who’s there?!?” She shouted, breathing heavily. She looked extremely nervous. Minato glanced down to her leg to find a gun? She reached down to grab it, her hand shaking over it, breathing heavily. Minako reacted and started to dash over to her.

“Yukari, wait-” Minako said, when both of them snapped towards the stairs, where a red-headed older woman looked down to them. Minato looked up to her.

“Takeba, wait!” She ordered, Minato reading her lips. Elegant, with the same read armband as the pink sweatered girl. Minako relaxed her grip on Pink’s wrist, visibly relaxing. The green atmosphere receded, making Minato’s headphones play Lotus Juice’s remix of Burn My Dread start playing again.  _ Wait, how did Minako-nii put away her knife _ ? Minato glanced at the sign-in desk, seeing the closed knife on there.  _ Huh…? _

The Redhead walked down to where Minako was, and placed a hand on Minako’s shoulder, silently communicating with his sister. Minako nodded, and turned to face Minato, ready to translate for her. Minato made a face at his sister, who signed, ‘She not as fluent as I am, and wants to make sure that she’s understood. It’s not second nature to sign as she speaks yet.’ Minato nodded, understanding.

The Redhead nodded towards Minako, and started speaking, with Minako signing. “I didn’t think that you’ll arrive so late, Arisato.” Minako replaced their last name with the sign for Big Bro. “My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I’m one of the students who live in this dorm, and Minako stop editing what I’m saying.” Kijiro turned to the goofball, who was adding the fact that there were three others, all of them boys. Minako stuck her tongue out. “Cheeky.”

“Uh...who is he?” Pink asked, nervous.

“He’s a transfer student we were setting up the room for today, after Minako left.” Kijiro explained, “He’s Minako’s older twin brother, Minato. Minako, why are you signing everything I’m saying?”

“Because I can and don’t care.” Minako said, somehow calmer and more like her odd self. Whatever Kijiro-senpai did to Minako made her more at ease and more like herself. Minato smiled at his sister’s antics.

“Is it...okay for him to be here, Senpai?” Pink asked again, clearly distressed.

“I guess we’ll see...This is Takeba Yukari. She’ll be a junior this spring, like you and your sister.” Kijiro explained, with Minako once again signing that Mom’s really happy that he’s finally back and wants him to stay in the dorm on his own free will, until Kijiro grabbed Minako’s hands and glared at her. Minako gave her a cheeky smile.

“Hey.” Yukari said, waving, and then signing, ‘Minako-chan showed me how to sign my name for you.’ As she signed her name clearly for Minato.

Minato faced his sister, and signed, ‘Gun?’

Minako nodded. ‘I can explain to you later.’

Minato nodded, then faced Yukari, and signed, ‘Nice to meet you.’

“Uh, y-yeah...Nice to meet you too…” Yukari said, slowly signing as well, visibly struggling with the signs.

‘Don’t worry, practice makes perfect. Besides, I know how to read lips. Make sure you enunciate clearly, unlike some people I know.’ Minato signed, glaring at his sister, who made a face at him.

“Well sorry for having problems speaking. My mouth doesn’t move the way I want it to move, unlike you, Aniki.” Minako snapped at her brother.

While he couldn’t hear what he was saying, he did speak. “Well at least I can talk correctly not mess up my words like you, Aneki. I just can’t hear well.” That got all the girls to look at him, two of them surprised that he could in fact speak verbally.

“I thought you said that he’s Deaf, Minako-chan?” Yukari to Minako.

“He is, mysteriously. What, you thought that he wasn’t taught how to talk verbally? Oh please, he learned before me, around 1, while I had to be taught how before I entered into daycare preschool.” Minako snarked at her friend?

Kijiro spoke up, “A-alright, it’s getting late, so you should get some rest.” Redirectly Minako back to her brother, “So you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hall, right below Minako’s. Your things should already be there.”

“Oh...I’ll show you the way. Follow me.” Yukari said, doing her best with sign. Minato started following Yukari, while Minako stayed down with Mitsuru. She led him to the end of the hall, where a door waited for him. They faced each other, and Yukari started speaking, going very slow with her signing, her effort with sign language made Minato happy that some people are making the attempt to communicate with him. “This is it...Pretty easy to remember, right?...Since it’s right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don’t lose your key, or you’ll never hear the end of it...so any questions? Minako has copies of all the keys, I don’t know why, though.”

‘Probably because our mom stayed in this dorm when she was our age and gave them to Minako when she moved in.’ Minato signed, giving the explanation. Yukari struggled to understand what Minato signed, but after a while, she looked like she got it, and then Minato asked, ‘What’s that contract for?’

Yukari became confused, and signed, ‘Huh?...What contract?’

Of course. Minako knew what it was. ‘Never mind.’

‘Um…’ Yukari looked like she was about to ask something, ‘Can I ask you something? On your way here with Minako-chan, was everything okay?’

‘Besides the fact that Minako pulled out a knife out of nowhere, no. What do you mean?’ Minato signed, figuring out what she meant by anything out of the ordinary. How was she supposed to know that he’ve been living with this nightmare of an hour ever since our father died in front of us.  _ Did Minako-nii tell her how long she’s been living with it _ ?

“What? She did? What is wrong with her, anyway?” Yukari said out loud, forgetting to sign.

‘I know she has Asperger's Syndrome, but I don’t know either. She’s my sister, and I know she’s odd, but I’m clearly out of the loop for her now. When I last saw her, she was extremely secretive and dodgy on how everything was back home. She didn’t even tell me how her arm got messed up.’ Minato clarified, ‘Minako’s always been odd, I know, I grew up with her until we were seven, but she’s been more odder since May of 1999, before we were forced to be separated.’

Yukari thought, and signed, ‘Half the time I hang out with her, I don’t get how she gets along with Mitsuru-senpai.’

‘Then ask her.’ Minato signed.

Yukari nodded, and then said, “Well, I better get going…” And she turned around to walk back to her room, but then turned around and said, “Um...I’m sure you still have other questions, but let’s save them for later, okay? Good night.” And she left, leaving Minato to his own devices. He closed his door, and looked around. He did notice that the boxes of his belongs were in his room, not in his way, and the alarm clock was placed on the shelf above his head. Minako must have remembered his tenacity of destroying his alarm clocks, so she placed it where he wouldn’t accidentally smash it. Minato remembered every time Minako hit him after destroying their shared alarm when they shared the same room before Minako started constantly sneaking out to their dad’s office and sleeping there. He wondered if Minako basically claimed that room as her bedroom after the crash, as he took out his hearing aids and cleaned them, and got out their charger for them. 

_ I need to remember to get the microphone out and give it to Minako-nii and she’ll give it to Mom. _ Minato thought, plugging them in and getting ready for bed. Once he hit the bed, he fell asleep.

* * *

Once Minato left with Yukari, Mitsuru decided to talk to Minako. “Are you sure that he has the Potential, Minako?” Mitsuru asked, looking at her best friend.

Minako nodded, knowing that she could feel and hear the hum of great Potential from her brother. “Yes. I can hear his Potential, and sense the Arcana. Mitsuru, he’s like me, the Fool.” Minako confirmed, listening to Mitsuru’s pianist soul play a few chords, of curiosity and intrigue. “And not only that, he signed the Contract.” She hissed, her drumset soul banging with the importance of the Contract. Mitsuru’s eyes widened, knowing what Minako means.

Mitsuru grabbed Minako’s arm, and telepathically,  _ “You mean, THAT Contract?” _ Minako nodded.

_ “Yes, that one. The Velvet Room contract. The same one I signed right after I moved into the dorm, `Suru. Though not by his assigned Attendant.”  _ Answering the Touch Telepath.  _ “By a young-looking boy with etheral blue eyes, and wearing prison-striped pajamas. And I could see him as well. The boy’s Arcana is, well, Death.”  _ Mitsuru’s grip on Minako’s arm loosen, and Minako moved her arm, cutting off the connection between them. “Mitsuru, what did you feel? Are Aki and Shinji back, too?” 

Mitsuru closed her eyes, and reached out. “I cannot sense this boy, but I do feel a hint of Death surrounding your brother, and an extremely smaller amount around you. I think...what that...thing...that came out of you that day we don’t have a name yet is tied to your brother. It feels a bit like the huge shadow of Death-”

“Reaper.”

“Shut up. And not like it at all. You did say that all your readings that there’s a possibility that we will end the Dark Hour this school year.”

“It’s not 100% accurate, Mitsuru. Tarot readings are more of interpretation that exact. The job of the reader is to interpret what the cards are saying in the positions they’re in. And you know that the Shadow Arcana assignments follow the Arcana from one to twelve, with Persona users using all the Arcana, even some of the Minor Arcana. Those are weird. Dionysus is one of those Personas that was of the Two of Cups.”

Mitsuru sighed, “Minako, be quiet. And to answer your other question, Shinjiro already returned before the Dark Hour, and sadly Akihiko decided to do a solo patrol...again.”

Minako groaned. “There’s a reason why I said no solo patrols. I know that he’s making sure no shadows get out of Tartarus, but this close to a full moon? Too dangerous. I never want what happened to us to happen again, especially not to him. He’s an idiot, I swear.”

Mitsuru smirked, and said, “He’s your idiot.”

“Stop using my crush on him against me!”

“You said it yourself, it’s not a crush, you’re in love with him, and I have every right to bug you about it until you confess to him and then me and Shinjiro won’t have to deal with you two dancing around each other.” Mitsuru said, teasing Minako, who was becoming red in the face.

“Why did I ever make you easier to approach?” Minako said, leaning onto her more dragon-side to answer.

“Because you told me straight out that I was shutting down emotionally because I was getting overloaded with, as you said it, beginning angsty teenagers in a school setting and not being able to process it.” Mitsuru said matter of factly, “You likened it to how you have Sensory Overload occasionally.”

“How dare you use my words against me.” Minako jokes, smiling at her best and oldest friend. Mitsuru gave Minako one of her rare smiles, reserved for Minako herself. Mitsuru’s pianist soul welcomed Minako, giving the Aspie Wild Card a calming song to play along with her soul’s drumset.

“Come on.” Mitsuru turned, going up the stairs, “Let us go to our rooms for school. I expect to have those pancakes you were planning for breakfast before Akihiko murders them with his protein powder.”

Minako rolled her eyes, and dashed to catch up with Mitsuru. “He doesn’t murder them, Mitsuru. Aki just thinks that he’s adding some ‘flavor’ to the already delicious pancakes. Me and Shinji always yell at him for eating too much protein, but what can we do when he doesn’t listen?” 

“Don’t ask me, he’s your almost boyfriend.”

“SHUT UP ABOUT IT!”

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari watches the two friends come up the stairs with Mitsuru somehow teasing Minako about Akihiko-senpai.  _ How are they friends, and why is Mitsuru-senpai actually acting like a normal high schooler? Minako-chan is odd, but...what exactly happened to them?  _ Yukari thought, thinking about what Minato-kun signed. As they passed Yukari’s room and into their own rooms, Yukari sighed. She decided to turn in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't have an update schedule for this. I have some written up and I'll edit as I go as much as I can. I swear some explanations will come forward. And just be forewarned, so far the first day of school is literally about 3 chapters ongoing so far, and that's where I'm stuck for now. I add a lot of dialogue and Minako's a fool, and there's not much she can do, but you can call her Pollyanna and you can say that she's a loon, and she'll be the same her life through, because you know what? That's why she believes in you.
> 
> And yes, Minako can hear Personas. They play instruments to her. I got everyone's down except for Strega. Ken's is hard because there is so much percussion instruments.


	3. The Dragon's Bellow Wakes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new school year starts, Minako, with her ability to a 1 hour a night sleep cycle when sleeping alone, goes downstairs to the kitchen to start on the pancakes she has promised. Akihiko, being the early riser he is, goes out on his daily morning run, and comes back to Minako halfway through making the pancakes. Minako, knowing that Shinjiro would skip the first day, tells Akihiko to wake his best friend brother up and make sure that Ken's up in time as well, and take a shower. He does so, and Mitsuru is the first one to have the pancakes. When Akihiko is done and comes down after making sure that the two are awake, Mitsuru leaves right as he comes down. When all three of the boys were downstairs, Minako serves them, and then the fun starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter, Minato meets most of the other members of the dorm/SEES and we start to see the differences I set up for this. I know that Akihiko may be somewhat OOC but this is my best with him while maintaining my hc for him. I do hope for the best, and this does introduce something that Minako does as well.
> 
> Italics-Thoughts
> 
> 'Hi' - Sign language
> 
> 'Italics'-thoughts directed/Persona talking
> 
> " "-speech
> 
> And thus, let's begin!

**The Dragon’s Bellow wakes all**

April 7th, 2009

“STOP DUMPING PROTEIN POWDER ON ALL THE PANCAKES I WORKED SO HARD ON, AKIHIKO!!! TAKE AT LEAST FOUR AND THEN LET EVERYONE ELSE HAVE SOME WITH THEY WANT ON THEM!!!”

Minato didn’t expect to be woken up before his alarm shook the bed. Instead, it was a loud shout that shook the entire dorm. Coming from his sister. Of course Minako still had her extremely loud voice. Minato glances up to his clock, and it was 6:45. Of course Minako set it to 7am. She knew how much he loved to sleep. Minato inwardly groaned, and got up. Of course he was still tired. He got in around midnight, around that hour. Something must of set Minako off. He noticed that his door shook a bit from someone knocking on it, so he went to open it. It was Yukari, not visually tired from last night. She faced him, and said, “Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. I expected you to still be asleep.”

‘I felt the dorm shaking. What exactly shook the dorm?’ Minato signed, already guessing that it was his sister.

‘Your sister shouted at Akihiko-Senpai for putting his icky protein powder in and on all the pancakes. When she shouts, it hurts all our ears. Mitsuru-Senpai has told me that she has the bellow of a dragon.` Yukari signed to him, struggling with some of the signs, ‘I believe that Mitsuru-Senpai will be scolding Minako-chan for shaking the dorm again later. Apparently the last time she shouted, Minako-chan broke the lobby’s windows. That was before I moved into the dorm.’

‘Joy. She still has a loud voice. No wonder I felt it.’ Minato signed, sarcastically.

‘You knew?’

‘Yea, and she shattered the ugly vase our bitch of a grandmother got mom and dad for their wedding. Mom and dad weren’t even mad.’ They come downstairs, and Minako sees the conversation.

“Mom just asked one of her demons to clean it up, and when Dad got home, he laughed and somehow congradulated me for breaking a vase they both hated but couldn’t get rid of because of stupid social customs. I am a dragon. Silly human social customs do not apply to me.” Minako said, waving around a ladle coated with pancake batter.

“Minako, stop waving that around and pour out another pancake for Ken!” The harsh-looking older boy standing nearby Minako and the kitchen wearing another modified school uniform and a beanie scolded Minako harshly. Minako jumped and hastily poured out another for the young boy aforementioned named Ken.

“Thanks Minako-senpai!” Ken said, smiling at her, and going to the table.

‘You? A Dragon?’ Minato signs to his weird sister, ‘Minako, you are a human, not a dragon. You can’t even breath fire.’

Minako glares at him, and signs, ‘You have no idea what I can do. I’m a Magus and a Demon Summoner, idiot. Did you forget that I can summon demons by magic, not kuda like Grandpa? I know that Grandpa taught you how.’ Flicking her brother in the forehead, ‘Did you forget that I had to come help you tell the police what happened at that stupid special school Grandmother sent you to? Get through to you when you shut down when the police were trying to get your perspective on what happened? I was pulled out of school by Grandpa to help you. Remember?’ Minako reminded him.

‘Yes, Minako.’ Rolling his eyes.

“Good. Now tell me how many you want. Do you want Mom’s strawberry syrup as well, or not?”

‘Yes, Minako. Give me three.’

“Good boy.”

Beanie boy turned to Red sweater vest, and murmurs, “Minako’s going to be yelled at by Mitsuru when she finds out that Minako broke several glasses in the cabinets.” Minako wacked Beanie senior on the head with a wooden spoon. “Ow! You did!”

Minako gave Shinjiro a wicked smile, and an evil glimmer in her eye. “She’ll have to catch me first.”

‘You are all nuts.’ Minato signs, giving his sister a deadpan stare.  _ Why am I related to her again? Oh that’s right, we shared the womb together. _

“Well what can I say, Aniki, I am a Fool. It’s how I deal with the pain of living.” Minako said, smirking and going off on one of her oddball tangents.

‘When did you get all sassy?’ He signed to her, not believing that his beloved sister is this nuts.

“When I found out that Akihiko put protein powder in the flour container.” Minako giving the silver-haired senior with the red vest, similar to Minako’s red-orange sweater, but hers was a pullover while the now identified Akihiko-senpai’s vest was a button up.

“Hey! That was two weeks ago!” Akihiko defended himself from Minako’s taunt.  _ Oh he fell for Minako’s bait _ .

“The cookies I made tasted terrible.” Minako sighed melodramatically, driving the senior up a wall.

“You need the protein.” Akihiko-senpai pointed out, confusing Minato.

“Sorry Aki, but I’ll rather stick with the disgusting protein bars than protein powder. Protein shakes taste horrible. And I want my sweets and sugar.” Minako looked over to the senior, smiling at him.

“Geez you two, get a room.” Beanie boy said, cutting off Minako’s manipulations on Akihiko-senpai, making Minako blush.  _ Does she...have a crush on this Akihiko-senpai? _ Minato thought.

“SHUT UP, SHINJI!” Akihiko-senpai roared at the now-named Shinji-senpai.

“Aki, do you want to talk about this in another room with me?” Minako asked sweetly, flirting with the oblivious senior.

‘You are all nuts.’ Minato signed again, rolling his eyes at this exchange.

‘I’m sorry about them, I swear they’re friends.’ Yukari signed, and then she said, “Minato-san, this is Sanada Akihiko, Aragaki Shinjiro, and Amada Ken, the other members of this dorm. Sanada and Aragaki are seniors, and Ken-kun is a 5th grader. Senpai, Ken-kun, this is Minako’s older twin brother, Minato.” Sanada-senpai, Aragaki-senpai and Amada-kun turned to face him and waved. 

The Silver-eyed senior stuck his gloved hand out, and said, “Hello Arisato-kun, I’m Sanada Akihiko, as Yukari-san said. I'm the captain of the Boxing team here at Gekkoukan, and Shinji here is the leader of the cooking club. Your sister likes to hang out with me whenever she’s not with the Volleyball team or with Mitsuru in Student Council, or she’s helping out with the Student Health Committee, or goes to the local studio to be a session drummer.” Facing Minato clearly. Minato noticed that he took in consideration of his Deafness.

‘You know that I can read lips?’ Minato signed, cautious.

Akihiko nodded, and switched to sign language. ‘Minako taught us Senpais because when she doesn’t want to talk when her mind goes off the rails, as she says.’

‘Ah, so she can at least communicate.’ Minato signed back, relieved that Minako managed to get some others to learn how to communicate with him, ‘Now what’s this about session drumming?’ 

“Minako-senpai is a very skilled drummer!” Amada-kun said, managing to be in Minato’s eyesight.

‘Wait...you actually learned how to play?’ Minato asked, facing his twin.

Minako gave him a sheepish smile. “Um, yea. They found out that I’m a musical savant. So they used music to help me. I got taught as a Jazz drummer, because I liked to improvise.” 

Minato gave her a smile. ‘Good job. You wanted to be like Copeland, I remember. You couldn’t stop singing every time mom put on The Police.’

Minako smiled, and vibrated out of happiness. She started moving her hands, and Aragaki-senpai took the wooden spoon out of her hands and replaced them with drumsticks, and Minako started stimming while tapping out a rhythm. “We give her the sticks because it’s more bearable and sounds better as well.” And then he made Minako face him, and Minato read his lips. “Minako, go sit down and eat something. Eating just an apple is not a good breakfast. I know that you’re excited for school, less excited for the ceremony and Ekoda-sensei, but we do not need you to collapse on the first day. Don’t you have a session today or something?”

Minako’s rhythm-tapping tapered off, and shook her head, saying something to Aragaki-senpai. He nodded, and then Minako went out of the kitchen, grabbed her already filled plate of pancakes, and Minato noticed that Minako drowned her pancakes in strawberry syrup. She sat down right next to him, and poked him. ‘Hey, I need to have your hearing aid microphone. I’m going to hold onto it and then give it to your teacher. If we do end up having the same teacher this year, I’m going to make sure that if you do miss some notes, probably thanks to our Classic Literature teacher, I can make sure that you can get the jist of what he’s teaching.’ She signed.

Sanada-senpai watched our conversation from Minako’s other side, and pointed out, “Minako, you have to ask Mitsuru to help you with Classic Lit.”

Minako’s only response was to tackle him, making everyone else laugh.  _ Of course she has trouble with that. _ Minato thought, smiling at his crazy sister, who at that moment was trying to wrestle with Sanada-senpai. He didn’t know who was winning, until Aragaki stopped them, and forced them both to eat their breakfasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minako likes and plays music. Again, I don't have an upload schedule, so I'm not putting pressure on myself on getting a chapter out on time, seeing that in about two weeks I go back to college (yes I'm a college student), though it's a local community college. See you later!


	4. Yes, I do have More than One Heart Beating in my chest. You can call me Pollyanna, by the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Yukari head to school. Minako decides to be a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to use song lyrics in stories. I use three songs. Pollyanna (I Believe in You) from Mother 1/EarthBound Beginnings with actual instruments and lyrics, The The's This Is The Day, and Yumi Kawamura's More than One Heart. Yes I used P3 Movie songs. Why: in this story, both Kawamura and Lotus Juice play a part in Minako's past. In fact, Burn My Dread's lyrics are important to Minako, as they hint to an event that Minako and Mitsuru both were involved in that resulted in Minako almost losing her right arm, and Mitsuru's overly sensitive empathic abilities. This is also one of the more longer chapters so far, so enjoy!

**Yes, I do have More than One Heart Beating in my chest. You can call me Pollyanna, by the way**

Aragaki-senpai and Sanada-senpai left earlier with Amada-kun to take him to his school, while Minako stayed with Minato and Yukari, walking with them. Her headphones were on, and she was playing, as she said, her Energetic Happy Spring songs playlist. Of course Minako was singing along to them, acting completely like a fool. “ _You may say I’m a fool/Feeling the way that I do/You can call me Pollyanna/say I’m crazy as a loon/I believe in silver linings/ And that’s why I believe in you!_ ” Minako sang out loud, in perfect English, Pollyanna from Mother. 

_Loonatic._ Minato thought, watching his sister jump, hop, skip, spin around light poles, making a complete fool out of herself, not even paying any attention to the odd stares she was getting from other students and passersby. He turned to Yukari, who was being the straight woman out, and asked, ‘Is this normal for her?’

Yukari sighed, and said, “No. She’s more quiet about this, then again, I didn’t really meet her until after I was in the same class as her, and actually hung out with her. It’s like...she realized that I needed a weirdo friend that I didn’t realize I needed and seeked me out and we became friends. I know that she’s somehow popular at Gekkoukan, but I don’t know how or why. She doesn’t even get it either!” They got to the train station. “Okay, Minato-san, help me drag her onto the train. I’ve been told that she sometimes struggles with the train.”

‘We have to take the train?’ Minato signed, confused. He thought that they were walking to Gekkoukan.

“The Train is the easiest and preferred way to get to the school. Now help me!” Yukari explained and then grabbed Minako’s arm, trying to drag the singing nut onto the train. Minato rolled his eyes, and grabbed Minako’s other arm, getting her into the train, basically cutting her singing off of another Mother song. The door closed, and the two breathed a collective sigh of relief. Minako’s song could still be heard coming from her headphones. Yukari maneuvered Minako to face them, and Minako puffed out her cheeks, glaring at her. “Just...sit down somewhere or stand by me. And please, don’t sing English while on the train.”

“I can sing quietly, you know.” Minako said, taking a breath. Her expression relaxed, and stood next to Yukari, looking out the window. Yukari sighed at her friend, and looked out the window. The ocean sparkled as they passed by.

As Gekkoukan came into view, Yukari spoke up. “So, that’s it. See? There it is. Gekkoukan High.” Minato looked, and gave a small smile.

Minako started tapping out a snare line to one of her music on her leg, smiling. She started singing along quietly. “ _Well, you didn't wake up this morning 'cause you didn't go to bed/You were watching the whites of your eyes turn red/The calendar on your wall/Is ticking the days off, You've been reading some old letters/You smile and think how much you've changed/All the money in the world/Couldn't buy back those days, You pull back the curtains/And the sun burns into your eyes/You watch a plane flying/Across the clear blue sky, This is the day/Your life will surely change/This is the day/When things fall into place._ ” Both Minato and Yukari looked at her, seeing how she was singing in perfect English The The’s This is the Day, and both thought how appropriate it was. Minato’s life was changing, and things they were involved in were falling into place. “ _You could've done anything/If you'd wanted/And all your friends and family/Think that your lucky. But the side of you they'll never see/Is when you're left alone with the memories?/That hold your life/Together like glue._ ” Minako sang, then repeated the chorus. That song alone summed up Minato’s feelings, finally being allowed to take control over his life and what he wanted to do. Minako sang along to the song as it faded, just as the train pulled into the station to release all the students. The three exited the train, just as another song started playing on Minako’s headphones. “Yes! I love this artist!” Minako said, smiling. 

‘Which artist, Aneki?’ Minato asked.

“Kawamura Yumi, Aniki.” Minako said, smiling. Minako started leading the way, dancing along with the music. “ _Like a song of spring/Loud and clear/Ringing in my ears/The beating of my heart. But whatever it said/I'd always joke that this winter's made/For a lifetime._ ” Minako grabbed Minato’s hand, twirling him around. He smiled. “ _Heard another heart/Sing of spring/Ringing loud and pure/And joked at what it said, But it felt so strong/And then I couldn't resist the joy of having...Two hearts/Ring in my/Little chest._ ” As Minako placed both her hands on her chest, signifying that she did have two hearts in her chest. “ _It's spring/The winter is gone/There's a sense of promise in the air/It's spring all around/Listen if you care. It's spring/(And) I'm sure that it sounds/Quite improbable, but it's true, there/Is more than one heart/Beating in my chest._ ” Stepping up a raised flower bed, belting out the chorus. Then she jumped down and spun around Yukari. “ _Our song of spring/It'll keep/Ringing in our ears/The beating of our hearts. Growing stronger now/It's catching on like a fire and/Reaching out to you. One more heart ablaze/Praising spring/Ringing loud and pure/And here is what it says._ ” As she dances around her friend and brother. “ _Friends, it feels so strong/And friends I don't wanna miss the joy of having, More hearts/Ring in my/Little chest._ ” and Minako repeated the chorus. As the pink flowers fell, surrounding Minako as she dances on the sidewalk, she gave the last lines in her powerful voice. “ _More than one heart/More than I had ever dared to hope/Born into spring/We can do anything/We can move mountains now/We can sail across the seas of time/Fate is ours to command._ ” As Minako reached her hand out and made a fist, like she was grabbing something and or crushing it, a bit of blue fire surrounded her hand. And then she launched into the chorus again, coming up to the school. As the song faded out from Minako’s headphones, Minako stared up at the school, smiling. She then turned to her brother, and signed, ‘I’m going on ahead. If you need help finding your classroom assignments, it’ll be on the board once you get in.’ Minato made a face, and Minako narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Oh don’t give me that look. If you are having trouble reading the board, go find Mom or go to the Faculty Office. I need to meet up with Mitsuru. Something about me taking my literature exams in the Student Council room or something. Well, see you later!’ And Minako ran off into the school.

Yukari sighed, then turned to Minato. “Well, this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it.” And she led Minato inside to the shoe lockers. Minato noticed that his was right next to Minako’s as her sneakers were in there. “You’re okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?” 

‘Yea, which class are you in?’ Minato signed.

“Me? I dunno...I haven’t looked at the classroom assignments yet. Though knowing my luck, I’m going to be with him and Minako again…” Yukari sighed at the last part. She shook her head, and said, “Hey...about last night...Don’t tell anyone about what you saw, okay?...See ya later.” And Yukari left to the board where a lot of students were gathered around, leaving Minato to his own devices.

 _I really should go to the Faculty Office. I probably will struggle reading the board, and maybe Mom will be in the Office, knowing that Minako went off with my FM Transmitter again._ Minato though, shaking his head, and turning to where Yukari told him where the Faculty Office was. He struggled with the kanji of Faculty Office, and knocked. He entered, and saw a woman in a pink suit, with brown eyes and hair, looking like she was somehow related to Yukari-san. Minato looked around to see if his mother was there, seeing how Minako takes after their mother. He faced the pink-suited woman, as she spoke.

“Oh, are you the new student?” She asked. Minato nodded, and she continued. “Arisato Minato...Arisato-san’s eldest son... 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your father-- *gasp* I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand, though your sister is in my class and Arisato-san did say this multiple times. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school.” Minato groaned. So much for the teacher knowing about his past. 

Minato decided to speak out loud. “Oh...thanks.” Thank you for not becoming completely Deaf before he learned how to speak.

“I don’t think that you’ve read the classroom assignments, since your mother informed me that you’re dyslexic, like your father. You’re in 2-F; that’s my class. I also have your sister, so don’t worry, I know that she can be a handful. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me.” Toriumi-sensei led the way. Once they got to the auditorium, she turned to him, and asked, “May I ask you to sit next to your sister. I know that you won’t be able to hear the speech, but can you at least make sure that she doesn’t interrupt or make a distraction, seeing how I got two of her friends with her this year. As long as those two are not making one, then I don’t care if Minako-san doesn’t pay attention to the speech. Though Arisato-san may make sure that she does…” Minato nodded, seeing how he might have to make sure his sister doesn’t act out. _Just like old times, huh_. Minato entered into the auditorium with Toriumi-sensei, and sat down next to his sister. He noticed that she had a Nintendo DS out and was playing Chrono Trigger on it, the sound off. She looked like she was grinding. She didn’t have her headphones on, either.

He poked his sister, and Minako turned to him. Minako became wide-eyed a bit, then smiled. ‘So you are in my class this year!’ She signed one handed, keeping her hand on her ds. ‘Yes!’

‘So I heard that you’re a trouble-maker, huh?’ Minato signed back.

‘I blame Junpei. And I’m only a trouble-maker when I’m with others. The voices and crashes are too loud sometimes. Need them to block them out. Or Lotus Juice.’ Minako gave him a smirk, and then went back to her game. Minato noticed that Minako wasn’t sitting like all the other students, most likely not liking the sensation of the chairs.

‘Hey, why are you not sitting in the chair correctly?’

‘Hurts my back.’ Was her reply, not even looking up from Chrono Trigger. Figures. An older man in a suit walked up to the stage and podium, and faced the class body. He tapped the microphone, making sure it was on, making most of the students cringe and wince a bit, Minako more so. 

* * *

“Is this thing on?” The portly man said into the microphone. Minako groaned. _Alright, time to zone out to Chrono Trigger._ Minako thought, looking at the screens. She just started the game yesterday waiting for Minato’s train, and as promised, it sucked her in. 

‘ _Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the Principal’s speech?_ ’ Kharendaen asked her in her mind.

‘ _I can’t focus on his speech, Kharendaen._ ’ Minako replied to her Persona, having Crono attack the weak monsters with Lucca. ‘ _Saving Marle is more important than his utterly boring speeches.’_ Kharendaen didn’t say anything, but then a hand closed her DS on her, and looked up to the older crimson eyes that she inherited.

“Now Minako, please attempt to pay attention to the Principal.” Hikari Arisato, her mother, and one of the English teachers, lightly scolded her daughter, “I know that this is boring, but please try to listen. You can have lunch with me.” Minato turned to face Mom, and his expression was priceless. Mom smiled back, and signed to him, ‘You can as well, Minato.’

“Can do. Mitsuru-senpai will understand.” Minako agreed, smiling at her mom.

“Now give me your DS. You’re not suppose to have it out during assembly or during class.” Mom said, putting her hand out. Minako groaned, and handed her mom the handheld console. “Good job, Minako. I can give it back at lunch. Okay?” Minako looked up to her mom, and nodded, and her mother smiled. She then left to her assigned homeroom, which was 3-C.

The Principal went on. “...As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…”

Then one of her classmates behind her tapped Minako on her right shoulder. Minako jumped, and turned to Iori Junpei, one of her best friends, and her Magician Bond. “Psst...Hey...I noticed that you came to school with Yukari and him, right.” Pointing at her brother. “I saw that you two were walking together. I have a question, Mina-tan. Do you know if Yuka-tan has a boyfriend?”

“Junpei, stop that. She just lives in the same dorm as me and Mitsuru-senpai. And he is my twin brother, you idiot. The one I told you about?” Minako hissed at him, “Yukari-chan is still slightly new at the dorm, and I’m not that close to her yet. I can tell that she’s struggling with her conflicted feelings about Mitsuru-senpai and my relationship with her.”

Then Ekoda-sensei spoke up. “I hear talking. I believe it’s someone in Toriumi-sensei’s class…”

“Shhh! Be quiet! You’re going to get me in trouble!” Toriumi-sensei shushed us.

Minako glared at her friend. “Thanks a lot, Junpei. Now I won’t get my DS back and continue Chrono Trigger for probably a week, probably.” Then a lot of students starting whispering. Minako covered her ears, muttering curses at their classmates chattering for her more sensitive hearing hearing everything, even the unwanted gossip. Junpei made a face towards Ekoda-sensei’s back, annoyed that he had the gall of calling out their class.

* * *

After Minato was introduced to the class, lunch happened, and Minako took the opportunity to quickly grab her twin’s hand and dragged him to the Third Floor and to room 3-C, which was condquindenstily Akihiko’s and Shinjiro’s homeroom. They met their mother, and Hikari led her two beautiful twin teenage children to the Persimmon Tree, where they sat down and opened their bento boxes. “So..how are you two faring so far on your first day of Second Year?” Mom asked them.

Minako, being the quick one, opened her two bento boxes that Shinjiro made for her and answered, “Great, Mom! Toriumi-sensei understands that I have Aniki’s FM Transmitter and I showed her how to use it. I’m next to Yukari-chan, and he’s behind her, across from Junpei-kun.” And she dug into her food, showing her brother her sharper than normal canines.

‘It’s normal. Though I don’t think that Kijiro-senpai will allow me to stay in the dorm.’ Minato signed, ‘And has her teeth always been like that?’ How Minato noticed them went over Minako’s head.

‘Minako got angry one day and they’ve been like that ever since, Minato.’ Mom signed, obviously helping Minako hiding the real reason why her canines were larger and sharper.

‘ _Thanks Mom for covering me’_ Minako thought, smiling. Minato, however, didn’t look like he was buying the excuse. Then Minako signed, ‘Aniki, you do remember that I got a bad temper?’ He nodded. ‘I got extremely angry, and through my magic and our heritage, my canines are larger and sharper than any normal humans.’

‘You’re not a Dragon.’ Was his response.

Hikari sighed. ‘You two stop this same argument you keep on having. Minato, Minako inherited my magic abilities, her’s are much stronger. Sometimes magic can manifest in different ways. Remember, magic is sometimes tied to intense emotions, Minato. Minako has always been the more expressive of both of you, and thanks to Sonomura-san, Minako learned to voice her feelings and be more open to me and others. And, Minato, something is going on here, and even though Itusuki did give you clearance to come here, you’re here for a more personal reason, right?’

Minato gave both his Mom and Minako a stare, and signed, ‘I’m curious about that Hour. Ever since that night on the bridge, Minako’s been more secretive, Grandpa’s been getting more cases from Kijiro-san, and the world’s been turning green for almost ten years now.’

Minako cringed, and sighed, signing, ‘I know what’s going on, but Mitsuru doesn’t want me to tell you, even though I know that once we explain to you what’s actually going on, you’ll help us. Minato, it’s about that contract you signed last night. I signed the same contract when I was 13, when I elected to move to the dorm. But not the same way you did.’

‘So you’re also involved?’ Minato asked, trying to get answers.

‘I can tell Mitsuru that you are completely aware of what’s going on, but this stupid waiting period that both her and the bastard are insisting on is fustrating me and not even needed!’ Minako signed, making her point across that she wasn’t happy. ‘Stupid fucking bastard of a Jester who should die in a hole…’ Mom grabbed Minako’s fingers, glaring at her.

‘Don’t talk about him like that. I know he’s fishy, but we don’t have any evidence against him yet. All we have is that reading you did on him during the Cultural Festival last school year.’ Scolding Minako, Hikari signed, showing that the Shirogane blood was strong in her and her children.

Minato had a thoughtful expression, then asked, ‘What was that contract?’

Minako stiffed a bit, and signed, ‘I cannot. I’m bound by the contract. They will contact you when it’s time. After you meet them, then I can tell you my connection. What I can say is that I’m the Fool.’ Visibly uncomfortable with keeping secrets from her brother. Minato watched her body language, and nodded. 

‘ _It looks like Minato accepted your explanation, Minako._ ’ Kharendaen said, her Dragon Persona unwinding herself in Minako’s Sea of Souls. 

‘ _Thanks for confirming that, Kharendaen. I don’t know how to explain to Aniki about the Velvet Room before he awakens his Persona._ ’ Minako said back telepathically. Then Minako felt Mitsuru poking around for her, looking her best friend and empathic bond mate. Minako mentally rolled her eyes, and sent back to her a feeling of love for her mom and brother. The feeling that Minako received from Mitsuru was one of understanding, and then sent that she wanted to ask her to meet with her about Minato and his potential as a Persona user. Minako mentally groaned, and sent her disgusted feelings about her Wild Card Potential brother being under a microscope. ‘ _Mitsuru, I told you, he has the potential, stop wasting time and tell him the answers he’s searching for!_ ’ Minako thought that she would have to tell Mitsuru off, again, for listening to Ikutsuki and he is not to be trusted. Thank god she told both Shinjiro and Ken the full truth about the Dark Hour and why not to trust the so-called Adviser for SEES. While Minako didn’t know how much Mitsuru told Akihiko and Yukari about the purpose of SEES and the Dark Hour, Minako did know that she hid a lot of things and information from them. Now she’s aiming to bring Minato into SEES without having all the information, and that thought disgusted Minako. ‘ _If someone has to tell Minato about Personas and Shadows, then it has to be ME!_ ’ Minako said in her head, all seven of Minako’s Personas agreeing with her.

‘ _We shall tell Minato the Truth as we know it, Minako._ ’ Kharendaen said.

‘ _Minako-dono, he may be the correct Combat Leader we need for Tartarus._ ’ Titania said.

‘ _Hee ho, Big Brother must know what we face!_ ’ Jack Frost hee-hoed to her.

‘ _Meow, he must learn that now that he is here, there is hope, meow._ ’ Neko Shogun mewed to her.

‘ _He is surrounded by Death, Mistress. He can bring about the end of this Hour._ ’ Pale Rider said, sharpening his scythe.

‘ _Hee hee, he’s sure to help us!_ ’ Pixie giggled.

‘ _Though I may be new to your soul, he shall be victorious. Dionysus would agree as well_ ’ Principality stated, reminding Minako that she needed to get stronger to actually control Dionysus within her headspace, ‘ _As well as Lord Metatron._ ’

‘ _Principality, you know as well as I do that Metatron hates me. I’m Louis’s descendant. How you are loyal to me is a mystery._ ’ Minako sighed to her Justice Persona. Her Demonic side of her being groaned in response to the angel of the Law Alignment that resided in her soul.

“Minako, are you alright?” A voice cut into her thoughts. Minako jumped a bit, and looked up to Mitsuru. Mitsuru was giving Minako a questioning look, and Minako cringed.

“Ah, yea. Just talking to _myself_.” Minako said, giving Mitsuru the hint that she was talking to her Personas.

Mitsuru nodded, and then asked, “Minako, I’ve heard from Shinjiro that you shouted at Akihiko again. What was it this time?”

Minako became wide-eyed, and muttered, “Fuck.” She wanted to run, but Mom was looking at her, making the connection that Minako shattered glass again with her voice. “He was dumping Protein Powder all over all the pancakes again!” Making an attempt to defend herself.

‘Aragaki-senpai said that she broke several glasses in the cabinets.’ Minato signed, telling on his sister.

“TRAITOR!” Minako yelled at her twin.

Mom sighed into her hand, “Not this again.”

Mitsuru got a mischievous grin on her face, “You’re coming back to the dorm with me after school.” Minako groaned and rolled back to lay on the ground. “Seriously, you and Akihiko are a pair. I swear everyone in the dorm can see it.” Mitsuru said, grabbing Minako’s left shoulder and pulling her back to her sitting position, “I’m not exactly mad at you for yelling at Akihiko, but you are loud.”

Minato, not knowing what she was saying, signed, ‘What is Kijiro-senpai saying, and why is Kijiro-senpai being friendly to Minako?’ to Mom.

‘Minako is friends to Mitsuru-san, and is very comfortable with her, sharing many things. It’s actually very hard to describe their relationship.’ Mom explained, knowing full well the specifics of both Minako’s and Mitsuru’s relationship. ‘And I don’t think it’s my place to explain Minako’s other relationships because it’s her life, and she has control over it.’ 

‘ _We were supposed to have lunch together, Minako._ ’ Mitsuru said telepathically.

‘ _Mom asked us to have lunch together, and I need to get my DS back. Mom caught me playing Chrono Trigger during the principal’s boring-ass speech._ ’ Minako explained, making Mitsuru sigh.

‘ _And why did you decide to play your video games during the Welcoming Ceremony?_ ’ Mitsuru asked, already knowing the answer.

‘ _It was either that or Mother 3. One of my commissioners asked for translated enemy names for Mother 3 and I prefer to do that in front of my computer. Chrono Trigger I just started yesterday while waiting._ ’ Minako gave the answer Mitsuru guessed it was. Then Minako gave Mitsuru a tiny glare. ‘ _Tell Minato. He already knows. Just tell him and bring him into SEES. Fuck Ikutsuki and his insistance on a trial period, he’s a devil summoner like grandpa!’_ Minako giving Mitsuru the image of Minako noticing the kuda hidden in Minato’s school jacket. ‘ _Grandpa must've taught him how to use them, like he’s going to do with Naoto when she enters high school._ ’ 

‘ _Minako, Ikutsuki-san insisted that we do give this trial period because of the many times you’ve went behind his back, I believe. I want to give him some time to settle in before we throw him headfirst into Tartarus and have him summon his Persona. None of our awakenings have been smooth, and in your case, horrible. I would like that we at least have one calm Awakening than all of ours, even though we all consider Ken-kun’s Awakening a more controlled one because we had it in the Tower. All of ours were out of control because of circumstances._ ’ Mitsuru explained, making a worried expression, ‘ _I don’t want you to get hurt again during the awakening process._ ’ Reminding Minako of all the times with SEES’s members awakenings weren’t smooth at all, resulting with Minako being thrown into a brick wall when Akihiko and Shinjiro awakened their Personas, getting knocked down by a shadow very hard and causing Ken to awaken his in anger, and Yukari having a partial awakening at the sight of Minako being hit by a Bufudyne. Minako got the message, knowing that about all of them were partially her fault, and she’s the one who recruited Shinjiro and Ken to SEES, though in Ken’s case he wanted to help and gain vengeance against the shadows that resulted in his mom’s death.

‘... _Mitsuru?_ ’ Minako telepathically asked her best friend, earning her a questioning look, ‘ _Can I be the one to recruit Junpei? His potential is very strong now, and I do believe that he’ll be a great addition to the team...and I want to get him out of his house. He’s been having some problems at home since I met him, and sometimes he comes to school with a miniscule scent of alcohol on his shirt. I’ve asked him about it, and he just looks so downtrodden. Mitsuru...I want to help him, and maybe giving him the opportunity to do at least something, then maybe he can help us._ ’ 

Mitsuru gave Minako a soft smile, and nodded. “Alright then, Minako. Have a good lunch with Arisato-sensei. Just remember to meet me by the Student Council room after class ends.” And with that, Mitsuru left.

“Well, did Mitsuru-san find what she was looking for?” Mom asked, looking at Minako with a smirk.

“She just wanted to know why I wasn’t having lunch with her.” Minako said, looking away and rubbing the back of her head. “I did text her, but she also wanted to confirm why.”

Minato looked at Minako curiously, and signed, ‘Text? Like email?’

Minako understood, and signed, ‘Well, not exactly. Right before Yukari-chan entered the dorm, my old phone broke, smashed really. Mitsuru-senpai bought me a new one with my number on it, and it was this.’ Pulling out a smartphone. ‘It’s a new model, and she has one as well. She knows that sometimes I prefer to communicate through text than speaking, so she got me a phone with touchscreen capabilities, and it’s been a godsend for my communication for when I don’t want to speak. Best part, I don’t have to do handwriting!’ Giving a cheeky smile to her brother.

Minato gave a possibly teasing smirk, and signed, ‘Did you land on it?’

‘Actually, yes, I did. It hurt.’ Minako signed, smiling, and going back to her food, which was almost gone. After she was finished with her bento boxes, she pointed her mother. “Mom, may I please have my DS back?” asking for her handheld back.

“Only if you don’t play it during any assemblies.” Hikari said.

“Okay.” Minako agreed, slightly annoyed that she had to listen to the Principal’s boring speeches anyway. Mom smiled, and handed back Minako’s painted blood red DS that was actually pink. Minako immediately grabbed her still-on DS. Minako breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that she didn’t lose any progress at all. “Yes, now I don’t have to redo most of my grinding!”

Mom laughed a bit. “Oh you and your video games. Just like Tsubasa.” Minako looked towards her mom, and smiled, placing her right hand onto her chest, feeling her dad’s wedding ring on the chain necklace. The Aeon bond she had with her mom surged in her soul, reminding her that it was completed. _Magician, Empress, Lovers, Chariot, Justice, Star, Moon, Jester, and Aeon. The bonds that I have. The Bonds that will save me, save my life. I really do hope that I get that chance to live my life, after what Stephen said that option to save my life without serious complications in the Expanse is still available and looking more and more viable each day._ Minako mentally sighs. _I can’t, not yet. I don’t know Aki’s feelings for me are more than just best friends, and I don’t want to hurt him. He deserves the world, after all the shit he’s been through. Aki’s an idiot, but I love him all the same._ Then a poke. Minako looked up to see her mom looking down on her. “Come on, Minako. Lunch is almost over with. Time to go back to class, my young dragon.” 

Minato looked over to his sister, hiding his thoughts in his eyes. Minako glanced over to him, seeing that he was trying to hide his thoughts. Then she looked up to mom, and said, “Can I least have some help getting up?” Mom smiled, and pulled Minako up. Minako brushed off her skirt, and picked up her spent bentos.

‘Come on, Mito, let’s get back.’ Minako signed, and both the twins left to their classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Minato has been aware for years, and Minako is frustrated at being restricted, and you see what Bonds/Social Links Minako already has. I swear I have something planned. See you later!
> 
> EDIT: Noticed that the p.o.v change in the middle was too close together, not how I had it before. It is now fixed.


	5. Questions, Questions. Now shut up, Stupei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the school day, where new friends are made, and old one are here to stay. Also, Minako loves her little brother and hates Ikutsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is probably going to be a bit all over the place. Also, originally, Takeshi Arisato's name was Kenji Arisato, but thankfully some people gave me the tools to figure out a better name for him, not to get him mixed up with Kenji Tomochika. Little heads up for you readers. I think that I got all the old references of his original name out, but if there is, please tell me if there's still Kenji Arisato in this.

**Questions, Questions. Now shut up, Stupei.**

Minato’s fellow classmates started moving around, talking to others, gossip, all that stuff. Minako, telling him that he had to go back to the dorm without her because Kijiro-senpai wanted to talk to her and then they were going to go back to the dorm afterwards, mainly because Kijiro-senpai wanted to dole out punishments for breaking several glasses earlier before school to both her and Sanada-senpai. Minato did sign that he was okay and would see her back at the dorm. After she left, he was left to his own devices. He sighed, and started packing up, getting ready to go back to the dorm for the day, as he was still tired.  _ Damn, I’m still tired. I guess that this is what I get for coming in late and only having 4-5 hours of sleep. _ Minato thought. And then he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder, sending Minato into a slight panic.  _ Oh shit oh shit please not be him please not be him _ as he turned around to see a smiling goofy-looking dude with a baseball cap and blue undershirt with his hand on Minato’s shoulder. Minato took in deep breaths, like that song Minako recommended to him when he could blast the vibrations into his eardrums.  _ Thank god for Lotus Juice _ . His shaking body calmed down, and looked towards the boy’s face.

“S’up, dude? How’s it goin’?” He said, Minato reading his lips.

‘Who are you?’ Minato shakingly signed, still nervous about the startlement.

“Me?” He said, removing his hand from Minato’s shoulder, and Minato visibly relaxed, “I’m Iori Junpei. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein’ the new kid...So I wanted to say, “hey”...See, what a nice guy I am!” Yukari-san walked into view and Iori said, “Hey, it’s Yuka-tan! I didn’t think that we’d be in the same class again.”

Yukari-san sighed, “At it again, huh?  I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?”

Iori-san gave her a surprised look. “What? But, I was just being friendly.” He said.

“If you say so.” Yukari turned to face Minato, and said, “Anyway, looks like we’re in the same homeroom…”

‘With Minako as well. It feels like fate put me, you and my sister together. When Toriumi-sensei led me to the Welcoming Ceremony, she said something about having two of Minako’s friends and both her and one of them create distractions.’ Minato signed.

“Fate? Yeah, right.” Yukari chuckled, “Still, I’m a little surprised. And it’s Junpei that is the one who helps Minako-chan with distractions.”

“Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I’m in this class too?” Iori said, making an indigent face, “By the way, I heard that you two came to school this morning with Mina-tan! I know Mina-tan explained to me why, but what’s up with that? C’mon, give me the dirt!”

“Wh-What are you talking about!? We live in the same dorm along with Minako-chan!” Yukari said, glaring at Junpei, “There’s nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!? Now you got me worried...Hey Minato...You didn’t say anything to anyone about...you know what, did you?”

‘Besides Mom and Minako, no.’ Minato signed, shaking his head.

Yukari relaxed a bit, “Okay, good. Arisato-sensei knows as well.” Iori looked confused. “Wh-What?” Yukari giving Iori a deadpan stare.

“L-Last night…?” Iori questioned.

“W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!” Yukari said frantically, “Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!” And with that, Yukari-san stomped out of the classroom. Minato wondered about what Yukari-san’s and Iori’s friendship was like.

Iori sighs. “Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, except Mina-tan. She has like this vendetta against rumors, and all I can get out of her is Sumaru City and something about Joker or something. Both her and Yuka-tan are so paranoid... But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular, and so is your sister, though she doesn’t get how she is popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!”

‘How do you know Minako, Iori-san?’ Minato signed, hoping that Iori knows some sign.

“Don’t worry man, Minako’s been talking about you ever since we became friends. She explained that you do JSL and through her I picked up some signs, though I’m absolute crap at doing them. When I entered eighth grade, I was put in the same class as her, and she went up to me and we’ve become friends after that. I want to do the same to you and become friends. So here I am!” Iori explained, “By the way, do you know where Mina-tan is? I was going to ask her to hang out with Kenji-san, and possibly watch her destroy us at the arcade. She’s done it before, and she doesn’t hide her dislike of Kenji-san. Something about him being an idiot and Iwasaki-san.”

‘Minako-nee is with Kijiro-senpai, and who?’ Minato signed, slightly confused.

“Of course she’s with Kijiro-senpai. She is terrifying. Also, Tomochika Kenji and Iwasaki Rio. Iwasaki-san is on the volleyball team with Mina-tan.” Iori said, “I don’t know the specifics, but eh. Come on, I can show you around town. Mina-tan’s probably busy with some Student Council business, so why not?” Minato thought about it, and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minako was not exactly helping out with any Student Council business. In actuality, Mitsuru was figuratively dragging Minako back to the dorm. Minako was hoping that the bastard pun maker wasn’t checking in on them today, because she did not want to deal with him. Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken met up with them when they got to the Elementary school. Akihiko saw them coming, and waved, giving both of them his soft smile that Minako loved so much. Shinjiro gave the girls a grunt and a rare soft smile, seeing how both of them were together and seeing how Minako always lights up when Akihiko’s around. Ken laughed a little, happy that Minako came, dashing up to her, welcoming her arrival with his happy-sounding percussion soul crashing in Minako’s ears. “Hi Minako-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai.” He greeted her and Mitsuru, Kharendaen and Principality greeting Ken’s Persona Orion as well. Minako smiled back, and ruffled his hair fondly. Kharendaen decided to come out and stretch her wings, floating spectrally behind Minako, in all of her golden glory, her matching red eyes to her user, and her golden scales gleaming in the sunlight. Her tail curled around Minako possessively, hinting subtly that she belongs to Minako and Minako only. 

‘ _ Ahh, it feels good to be out in the open, to fly in the open sky, not in a stifling classroom with lesser mortals that are less intelligent than we are. _ ’ Kharendaen said to all the Persona users, also with the fact that she thought that being in school while her and her user are actually extremely intelligent and is accelerated.

“I have to go to high school because I need to learn how to socially interact with others who are of a lower intelligence than me and function like a normal adult in a society that likes social conforment and don’t like neuroatypicality in their members.” Minako retorted to her other self, giving her draconic manifestation of her soul a sideways glance. 

“I see that you still don’t like dealing with our classmates.” Shinjiro said, smirking at her.

“Well sor-ry, Shinji. I can’t exactly skip classes like you can. I happen to like all our teachers except for Ekoda-sensei. He can screw off.” Minako snarking back at Shinjiro. Her Moon laughed, his Saxophonist soul giving her a joking riff as well.

Akihiko lightly jabbed his best friend, giving his bass guitar soul a simple riff to Minako’s ears. “Come on Shinji, tell Minako what you did when you found out that her Mom was our Homeroom teacher.”

“Oh yea? Tell her what you did when she picked on you to translate what she wrote on the board?” Shinjiro snapped back, making Akihiko become embarrassed. 

“OH YEA?” Akihiko shouted at Shinjiro, getting ready to argue with his best friend-brother, “You can say that, but when Arisato-san walked into Homeroom, you swore out loud and she called you out to next time swear in a different language she couldn’t understand and please don’t swear in front of Minako and her brothers, especially in front of Takeshi-kun!”

“Well Arisato-sensei had you translate a English song title that Minako loves!” Shinjiro argued back, both of their fists getting ready to fly.

The two girls and Ken sighed, knowing full well that they were about to start another of their infamous feuds that didn’t really mean much at all. “Mom likes embarrassing the men in our lives.” Minako said, making an exasperated face at her love and best friend fighting because of their need to outdo one another embarrassing each other to the girls that they like. 

“Arisato-san does like to rile both of them because she most likely thinks that it’s funny.” Mitsuru agreed. 

“They’re like little children.” Ken-kun added, annoyed at the male figures in his life making fools out of themselves.

“Ken-kun, this is what happens when siblings annoy each other when they are close in age, sometimes. Other times, Takeshi-nee knows how to annoy me and make me flustered.” Minako pointed out. Then a light brown blur with a green hoodie and green headphones crashed into Minako. “Like now.” And then she turned to the person in question, Arisato Takeshi, youngest brother to Minako and Minato, born 7 months after the crash that changed all their lives. Looking more like their father, the light-brown haired and silvered eyed young boy wore his elementary school uniform with a green hoodie and the green headphones and mp3 player that Minako managed to recreate for him hanging around his neck like both his siblings. Minako smiled sweetly at her brother. “Hi Takeski. How was your first day of 4th grade?”

“Great, Mina-nee! My teacher was so nice, and he really liked my drawing of Kharendaen. Hi Kharendaen!” Takeshi excitedly said, waving at his sister’s Persona.

‘ _ Hello young one. Were you waiting for us? _ ’ Kharendaen asked, gliding down to him. He smiled.

“Yes! Mom told me that she will pick me up from the dorm after she’s done with work, so she told me to wait for Aki and Shinji. Where’s Big Brother?” Takeshi asked, looking around for their brother.

“He’s still at the high school. He did say that he will be fine, but I think that Junpei will be willing to help him. I do remember Junpei muttering that he wanted to show him around town near the end of the assembly.” Minako said, “I don’t know how long that would take, but until then, to the dorm?” Asking her little brother. He smiled, and hugged his sister. Minako turned her head to Mitsuru, and nodded, giving the signal to stop the boys argument, which had dissolved into a fist fight.

“Akihiko, Shinjiro, Stop this right now!” She shouted at the idiots. They both froze, Shinjiro grasping Akihiko’s vest while Akihiko was grasping on Shinjiro’s hair. They both had a look of fear on their faces, as the air around Mitsuru was getting colder as her Ice magic leaked out. Out of fear of execution, they both let go of one another and ” Takeshi-kun is coming back to the dorm with us as well, so set an example!” 

“I want Aki to walk with me and Mina-nee!” Takeshi said, wanting Akihiko to hold his other hand. Minako blushed, knowing that Takeshi liked Akihiko not because he was the star boxer, but that he saved her from losing herself, and Takeshi was ecstatic that Minako was mostly back to herself after the Incident with the two Large Shadows that almost killed both Minako and Mitsuru back when they were 10 and 11 respectively. Takeshi knew that she’s in love with Akihiko because Mom explained that his sister loved Akihiko like she loved their dad. Akihiko is her little brother’s hero, not because he’s the strongest, but the kindest person he’s ever met. Minako has caught them together every time Takeshi stays over at the dorm because he wanted to be with his sister. To Minako, Takeshi is SEES’s little brother, whether he realizes it or not. 

Akihiko, to his credit, went up to Takeshi, kneeled down a bit, and said, “Hey there, little man. Want to hang out with me and Minako, huh?” Giving Minako’s little brother a soft smile.

_ Oh my god he’s so good with him. He’ll make a great father one day. _ Minako thought, smiling at the scene in front of her. Akihiko took Takeshi’s right hand while Takeshi wormed his left into Minako’s right. “To the dorm, then!” Minako said, smiling at both Takeshi and Akihiko. Mitsuru gave the two idiots in love one of her smiles that were reserved for them.

“Well then. Since we have both of the younger members with us, let us be off.” Mitsuru said, nodding and turning to the way to the dorm. 

When the 4 high schoolers and 2 elementary schoolers arrived to the dorm, the first thing Minako noticed parked near the door was Ikutsuki’s car, causing Minako to growl a bit. The Jester himself was here. “He’s here. His ratty scent confirms it.” Minako growled, not the slightest happy with it.

“Now Minako, don’t say that about him. I know that you don’t like him, but you don’t have to be rude to him.” Mitsuru sighed, not exactly knowing why Minako hated the Pun-Making Adviser to SEES. 

Shinjiro sighed. “Well, let’s just get this over with. I don’t want him to be here long.” And with that, he opened the door, letting in the group into their dorm. Once everyone got inside, Shinjiro closed the door. “Now Ken-kun, Takeshi-kun, why don’t you two go upstairs and let us figure out why the Chairman is here.” Both the young boys nodded, running up to the second floor, past the aforementioned Chairman.

He turned to the Elder SEES members and gave them a smile. “Hello you four. I came over to see what you make of the potential recruit of Mr. Arisato.” He said, clearly ignoring Minako’s glare at him.

“He came in late last night, right before the Dark Hour ended. Minako showed him the way, during the Hour.” Mitsuru reported, taking charge. All of them made their way to the Kitchen Dining area where Ikutsuki was. “Minako did report that he signed a similar, if not the same, contract she signed the night she moved into the dorm three years ago. However, not by the same person who had her sign it.”

“Basically, not by his Attendant.” Minako explained, “Though if I can guess who his Attendant is, I’m glad it’s not her.”

“You know who is his ‘Attendant’ is?” Mitsuru asked her, giving Minako a look.

Minako made a face. “I’ve known her for as long as I have been a User. She's ...something, alright. She somewhat terrifies me. I prefer her sister, though. Her and Theo.”

The Seniors and Ikutsuki just looked and Minako. “Is it one of those people, right?” Shinjiro said, trying to confirm that it was the Velvet Room residents that she was talking about.

“Yup.”

“Keep me out of this.”

“Will do. Though if he has a Request that I need help, I’m not guaranteeing anything, ESPECIALLY if it’s for her own curiosity.” Minako grimacing.

“You keep some strange company.” Shinjiro said, then turning towards the kitchen to figure out what needs to be replaced.

“You don’t say.”

Mitsuru rolled her eyes, and then turned to Shinjiro. “So, how many did she destroy this time?” Asking him how many glasses Minako’s voice broke.

He looked in the cabinet, and then to Mitsuru. “Three are completely shattered and two are cracked. Other than that, everything else is fine.”

Minako sighed, and then turned to Akihiko. “Please stop trying to put protein powder on or in anything I make, even when I specifically say not to.”

“I just want everyone to be strong enough to face the shadow.” Akihiko said, not even showing guiltiness on his actions.

Mitsuru turned to Minako and Akihiko, and said to Minako, “You are going to clean this mess up, Minako." Minako gave Mitsuru a glare, and Mitsuru gave Minako one back. “You have no choice.”

"Now now, Mitsuru. There's no need to yell at Minako for an accident. Besides, how can she help the fact she has a dragon's roar?" Ituksuki said, giving Mitsuru a light smile. 

_ *Crash* _

_ Thou art I..I am thou _

_ It brings thee closer to the Truth _

_ Thy now have Rank 4 of the Jester Arcana _

Minako heard the Social Link between her and Ituksuki ranking up to the 4th rank in her head, and gave a look of seething to him.  _ ‘One day I will get rid of this Jester social link and find the truth about him. He's just fooling us all. Why of now it ranks up to 4, anyway?’  _ Minako thought, annoyed that she still had that Arcana Bond and all of her attempts to reverse it and break it failed, again. She’s had it ever since she signed the Velvet Room Contract, and hasn’t been able to get rid of it for three almost four years. 

Mitsuru looked towards the Rat Bastard and said, "She's still going to clean it up. Akihiko, help her clean up the glass, then both of you are going to go out and replace the glasses Minako shattered." Smirking.

Akihiko gave a look of surprise. "Huh?!? Why me?" Shinjiro barked out a laugh, obviously enjoying this.

Mitsuru smirked, "Because you caused her to shout."

Minako, trying to hide her blush, muttered under her breath, "I can't help that's Akihiko's handsome and kind. But he is an idiot. A protein-loving idiot, anyway."

Shinjiro laughed, "Hah! And make sure he doesn't buy anymore protein, Minako!"

Minako, annoyed that both of her friends were taking advantage of her feelings for Akihiko. "I still need to get my nutrient supplements, Shinji!" She snapped at Shinjiro. Suddenly, the mood between the senpais and Minako darkens. A feeling of dread emitted from Mitsuru, Minako feeling it. The reminder that not all was well with Minako perminated from the group. Her time limit was months out unless she made a decision on how she could start her second heart permanently. Three options laid out to her, and one was looking better and better each passing day. Minako needed to find her Answer before she ran out of time, and she knew it. The Answer she’s been searching for is trapped in her head, her memory of her Awakening.

“Meow.” Minako looked down to see her light grey tabby Maine coon mix cat Nishi looking up to her, with his blue eyes looking up to her, swishing his tail, expecting something from her. He put his paws on to her legs and stretched, wanting some attention like all the mostly adult foster mama cats asked her to give after they got used to her. He nudged his head against Minako’s hands, wanting some attention. He purred, wanting love from Minako. Always wanting a distraction, Minako picked up Nishi, and he just started rubbing her face. He then crawled onto Minako’s shoulders and maneuvered himself across her shoulders, and he purred against Minako’s neck. “Murp.”

Minako smiled softly. “Damn cat. You always know how to distract me.” She said, scratching Nishi under his jaw. He leaned into the scratches, clearly happy. He whipped his big fluffy tail into Minako’s face. 

Mitsuru smirked. “No matter what, that cat can alter the mood of the entire room. Come on, time for you to clean up the glass. Nishi, you can get off her shoulder now.”

“You can’t order a cat around.” Minako stated. Then Nishi leaped off of Minako’s shoulders. “You are too powerful, Mitsuru. You have control over my cat!” Minako made her way to the cabinet, got a chair, and step onto it, allowing her access to the cabinet. “Yeesh, one is just dust. I’ll need the vacuum for one. Don’t think that my temp control will work with glass dust.”

“What is with you and melting stuff lately?” Shinjiro asked.

“Temperature control practice. The Fire Magister teaching me told me to find ways to practice controlling the temperature of the air around me and focused on a single object. I’ve been keeping the air temp in the dorm around Mitsuru’s comfort level where she doesn’t get sluggish, just not in her room unless we’re having a sleepover or whatever you call it.” Minako explained while picking out the bigger shards and placing them on the counter. “I only do the melting stuff outside where no one can see me.”

“Is that why I sometimes find a blackened metal bucket outside when I get back from my shift?” 

“The bigger stuff I do on the first floor of the damn tower.” Giving a hint of disgust in her voice.

“Ah, that reminds me, when you want to see if you can get further in Tartarus?” Ikutsuki asked, making Minako freeze in place a bit, causing her to get angry at him.

“I told you, I can get us up there! We need to get to the top so I can see the damage on the barrier between our plane and the shadow’s!” Minako snapped, pulling her head out of the cabinet and right at him.

Ikutsuki flinched, reacting to Minako’s snap. Clearly, Minako was not happy on the restrictions placed on SEES for the past several years co-leading the group. While she was appointed as the Field leader, Minako had some quams on how restricted she was on going further in Tartarus, and frequently reminded that they needed to get further in the tower, though having more members were needed, and knowing that Mitsuru had a small range for support has spurned the need for someone with support capabilities stronger than Mitsuru’s. Minako has had her eye on someone with the Potential for a Persona, she hasn’t said anything because of circumstances and in her words, their Potential is getting to the point where they can get a stable Persona out, though not yet. Thanks to Mitsuru’s and Minako’s own experiences of unstable Personas, controlling exercises were needed. Thanks to these exercises, control was achieved for both Minako and Mitsuru. Both of them suffered to get their Personas, so mainly Minako beat down control of the Persona, while Mitsuru desired a more controlled awakening, though never got it. Which led to now, Minako annoyed with the restrictions placed on her and prevented from telling her twin the truth. 

Akihiko decided to go up to Minako, stood beside the chair where she was standing on, and murmured, “Hey, are you okay? I know that you’re not happy about not going past the 4th floor, but we do need all the help we can get.”

“I don’t need him telling me what to do. Fucking Jester, not allowing me to tell Minato. He’s aware, and has kuda. He’s a devil summoner, Akihiko. He  _ knows _ about demons.” Minako hissed, a flame escaping from her mouth, “He doesn’t know how far I’ve gone with understanding demons and commanding them. It’s just...argh!” Through her frustration, one of the glass shards started to melt right where Minako touched it, Minako’s hands revealing faded golden scales on them.

“”We can talk while I help you get new glasses and more vitamins, alright? And when Dark Hour comes around, we can go on patrol together.” Akihiko offered.

“I’m going to have to skip on the patrol, even though you’re not supposed to go on patrol without a partner. Mitsuru wants me to help her observe Aniki tonight even though I don’t want to.” Minako said, giving Akihiko a side glance. His expression on his face was tugging at her emotions, his soft look at her, his lovely silver eyes gazing at her. ‘ _ God he is so handsome. _ ’ Minako thought, broadcasting her emotions to Mitsuru, which earned her a cat toy to the back of her head. “Hey!”

“Then stop broadcasting.” Mitsuru said, giving Minako a smirk.

“You’re the only one who can.” 

“I know.” Mitsuru said. Minako bared her fangs, flames licking her lips. This earned her another cat toy to the head. “Stop breathing fire and get all the glass shards out of there. Shinjiro’s getting the vacuum out so we don’t have glass dust in there. Got it?” The air around Mitsuru got colder, so Minako turned back to the cabinet and continued picking up the glass.

* * *

Minato lagged into the dorm by evening came around, exhausted by Junpei’s “Grand Tour” of Iwatodai, minus the west side. While greatly happy that someone wants to be his friend, Minato realized that having friends is exhausting. How does his sister cope with these people, Minato wonders as he signs in at the desk. He turned to see Kijiro-senpai sitting on one of the couches alone, looking up to him and saying something. Minato’s exhaustion lags his ability to read lips, so he signed to her, ‘Can you say that again, please? My tiredness is hindering me reading your lips.’ 

Kijiro-senpai eye’s widen, and put down the book she was reading, and signed, “Welcome back. Your sister is out, and she will get back soon, May I inquire something, Arisato-san?’ More fluently than Yukari, like she was signing for several years.

‘Go ahead.’ Minato signed, not caring and wanting to get it over with.

Kijiro-senpai nodded, and signed, ‘Your hearing aids. I noticed them last night and noticed that Minako and Arisato-sensei were wearing a rectangular device at different times, along with Toriumi-sensei as well. Tell me if this is impolite...but how much can you hear with them?’ An honest question coming from his now-dorm mate. 

‘With the FM Transmitter, I can focus on whoever’s wearing it voice, and it allows me to hear a little. I actually like wearing them, much to the chagrin of our Grandmother Arisato. I may have a hard time reading books and written papers, but if I can focus on reading their lips, I can succeed in class.’ Minato signed.

Kijiro-senpai gave a thoughtful look, then signed, ‘I see. Well, since you look very tired, you should go to bed after you eat something. I believe that there’s some leftovers that Minako left for you in the fridge.’

Minato nodded, and went to the fridge to find the lukewarm ramen waiting. He shrugged, took it, and then took the small bowl to his room. He ate, and when he finished, he got ready for bed and placed his hearing aids in their charger. He flopped down onto his bed, and passed out.

* * *

Minako, coming back to the dorm after fulfilling a request from the Magic Council to investigate some demon sightings, and turns out they were actually neutral mostly peaceful demons who hated the Dark Hour and wanted it gone. Once Minako told them that she was working on ending the Dark Hour, they offered to align themselves with her and wanting to increase her demon alliance, she agreed to it. When she opened the door, the local and friendly Jack Frost, Hee-ho-kun, popped up in front of her, making Minako jump slightly. “Hee-ho, Mina! Welcome back! Everything’s fine here!” Hee-ho-kun said, startling Minako.

“Hee-ho-Kun! Don’t startle me like that!” Minako hissed at her demon friend, “Why are you here anyway? Do you feel like pranking my friends again?” 

“Mina brother is here again, Hee-ho! Want to have fun with him again, hee-ho.” Hee-ho-kun cheered, snickering slightly. “And I want to freeze horse-guy’s room again, and hide in the freezer.”

Minako smiled, and said, “Of course you want to. Let Minato get used to the dorm first, okay? And go easy on Shinji, Hee-ho-kun. You know that he doesn’t like it. It’s bad enough I have to deal with both Aki and Shinji getting into one of their stupid arguments again and again.” Minako walked into the dorm proper, and saw Mitsuru sitting on one of the couchs looking up to both Minako and Hee-ho-kun. “How long has Hee-ho-kun been here?”

“Since your brother went upstairs.” Mitsuru said, with a bit of an edge to her tone, “He suddenly appeared and has been bothering me ever since. Asked me to make a ‘winter wonderland’ in the dorm. Control him.”

“Hee-ho-kun is a prankster, like majority of Jack Frost’s I’ve met. Heck, the Jack Frost inside my head is telling me to perform a prank with Junpei-kun or on him, though I’ve reminded him that about all the pranks I’ve attempted either backfire and hurt me accidentally or I get executed by you.” Mitsuru stared at Minako, and Minako gave Mitsuru a look. “Mitsuru, demons from the Fairy race are mischievous creatures and I can’t exactly control Hee-ho-kun here. He’s a unique Jack Frost. All I can do is ask him not to. Besides, I don’t have a contract with him.”

It was then that Akihiko walked down and approached us. “I’m going out for a bit.” He said, then to Minako, “The offer’s still open.”

“Hm?” Mitsuru hummed, giving Akihiko a look.

“Didn’t you see the newspaper? There’s a lot going on.” He answered.

Minako shook her head. “No can do, Akihiko. I need to ‘observe’ my brother even though he does have the potential.” Making a face, with Hee-ho-kun looking up at Minako confused.

Mitsuru sighed. “...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome...I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…”

“Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time…” Akihiko smirked confidently, making Minako roll her eyes. 

Mitsuru rolled her eyes as well. “You have a one-track mind... Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, we can…” Minako nodded as well.

“Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice.” Akihiko said, assuring the two girls, and then he went off to do a patrol.

Mitsuru sighed again, “This isn’t a game, Akihiko…”

“Yea, it’s not.” Minako agreed, “It’s an hour of death.”

Hee-ho-kun looked at both of them, and said, “Are you planning on ending the bad hour, hee?” Very innocently.

Minako gave Hee-ho-kun a sad smile, and got down to his eye level. “Yea. We may be able to end it this year, though I don’t know how it’ll happen. I don’t know what’s going to happen, Hee-ho-kun. I don’t even know if we’ll be able to make it through the year.”

“You shouldn’t be sad, Mina hee ho. You’ll find your answer, hee. I believe it!” Hee-ho-kun cheered, trying to make Minako feel better, “Then you and Mother Harlot would have nice tea parties! Hee ho.”

Minako froze at the mention of Mother Harlot. “I don’t think that Harlot would do that, Hee-ho-kun. At least, I think so...I’m not sure, though.”

“She better not appear in here unannounced.” Mitsuru growled, a bit of edge coming out of her voice, giving Minako a chill at the back of her neck.

“She just appears when she wants to. She just...appears. She likes me, I swear.” Minako assured shakely, trying to get Mitsuru off her back on the fact that the wards she placed on the dorm and each door only allowed neutral and passive demons into the dorm with exception to Mother Harlot.

“You like her. That’s why.”

Minako gave a sheepish smile, “Yea I do. She’s just so...confident and powerful and she can literally step on me…” And whispers the last part, “...and she reminds me of you…”

“What did you say?” Mitsuru said, giving Minako a glare.

“NOTHING!” Minako snapped in defense, scared of her best friend and executions.

“Good.” Mitsuru said, giving Minako one last look, and then turned, grabbing Minako’s collar, and started to half-drag her to the fourth floor, Hee-ho-kun following as Minako followed Mitsuru up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sprinkled a little SMT in here, like mentioning Hee-ho-kun. I have some silly things planned for him, mainly pranks on Junpei. Again, no update schedule because I cannot churn out chapters on the fly. I am a working college student who has some motivation issues. Also Link's Awakening on the Switch is so cute. Never thought that a Zelda game would look cute. I love it.


	6. Minako swears that Ikutsuki is a rat bastard. Minato agrees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is introduced to the Rat Bastard himself, Ikutsuki. Minako hints to several things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hints and more hints! I love attempting to foreshadow stuff.

**Minako swears that Ikutsuki is a rat bastard. Minato agrees.**

April 8th, 2009

Minako walked into the school, her headphones on her ears but not on. Minato managed to get up, and was feeling better than he was the previous day, so Minako gave him more basic instructions and left him to his own devices, allowing her to do her routine. Today was a rarity in itself, her not going to school with Mitsuru, Akihiko, or even Yukari. Minako shuddered at the flash of memory of her arriving at school alone once before, quickly shaking it off. Minako’s sensitive ears picked up on a conversation between two gossiping girls. 

“Did you hear the rumor...?”

“Oh, um... something about... a bathroom?”

“N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, ‘It's coming... It's coming...!’”

“Huh. How about that.”

“You don't believe me... ?”

Minako sighed, knowing that they were talking about Apathy Syndrome. ‘ _ Another victim, huh? _ ’ Minako thought, ‘ _ We’ve got to find a way to end this. Sonomura-san did say that there has to be a way for us to end it, and my Fool Arcana is unique compared to them. _ ’ As she took off her sneakers and put on her school shoes. She reached up to her headphones, and slipped them off, brushing her fingers on the small circular scars behind each of her ears. Minako shivered, feeling the odd sensation of the skin, her right hand somewhat numb compared to her left. The event with her scarred shoulder left her with some nerve damage, though the doctors were almost done with developing a newer mesh that could restore the rest of her nerves and if that worked, then they had the possibility to stop the spasms in her lower back near her legs when the injury was bothered or hit with a hard attack, or they just happen spontaneously. Hadn’t had a spasm for almost a year, a new record. Every step Minako takes is an accomplishment in itself, seeing how she fought to learn to walk again after the crash. Her being one of the star players on the girls Volleyball team was a hard-fought victory for Minako, seeing how she’s the daughter of a semi-professional star volleyball player herself, and with her disabilities and mobility setbacks placing up barriers for Minako to break down. With Minako being more draconic than human now, her bones are lighter than normal human bones and muscles adapted to a more draconic skeletal frame, and the need to pass as at least an extremely talented teenage athlete led Minako to learn how to adapt, and she liked to say that she was good at adapting to what’s going on around her, though Mitsuru and her mom pointed out that she’s not good at it well.

“Heyo, Mina-tan!” Junpei greeted, snapping Minako out of her thoughts. Minako turned to her friend and Magician bond. “So what’s up? Had some student council business yesterday? Minato-san, for someone who is...I don’t know the right term, he’s very smart.”

“Did he kick your ass at the arcade?” Minako said, smirking at him.

“Yup.” Junpei said, smiling sheepishly, “Both mine and Kenji-san’s. Especially the light gun games.”

“Well, he did live with our grandfather for a year. Grandpa taught him some things, along with our cousin Naoto. I guess it was Naoto who did.” Minako said, guessing how her brother learned how to aim a gun.

“...What is with you and your relatives?” Junpei said as they both climbed the stairs up to their classroom.

“Uniqueness, horrible luck, and dealing with stuff.” Minako said, not even hiding her joking tone. They both entered their classroom, and took their seats. Minako was in the front, next to Yukari’s desk, while Junpei was across from Minato’s, the twins diagonal from each other. Minako turned awkwardly, to the point where she could without hurting herself. “Look, I may have basically an eidetic memory, Minato-nee’s no slouch. He got into Gekkoukan on his own.”

Junpei made an ‘ah’ expression, then Yukari entered the classroom. “Hey Yuka-tan!” Junpei greeted as she entered, making Yukari glare at him.

She sat down next to Minako, and turned to her, “So, what did you think about how Mitsuru-senpai is going about your brother?” Whispering to Minako, hinting to the observation the previous night.

“Completely wrong. I told her that it was wrong over and over again, though Ikutsuki insists on it. Don’t get me wrong, I understand where she’s coming from, but this isn’t how you go about it.” Minako whispered back. Minako glanced at Junpei, feeling and hearing the potential just waiting to be released. “There’s someone I’ve got my eye on, and I want to bring them in now. If we can get two more members, then the Bastard will allow us to get higher in the damn place.”

“Who?” Yukari asked, wondering what Minako had planned.

“Not telling you. I hope to talk to them soon about it.” Then Minato decided to come in. Minako waved to her brother, and signed, ‘I see that you found your way to school, Aniki.’

‘Easy once you follow the crowd. Though I hate having the feeling like I’m being watched.’ Minato signed back, making Yukari getting a deer-in-headlights look on her face. 

“I told her.” Minako murmured, sending Mitsuru the hint that Minato was on to the cameras. “I told her that he should be told of it. Rat Bastard is to blame for this.”

Minato sat down at his seat behind Yukari. He tapped Minako’s shoulder, having her face him. ‘Is this Rat Bastard I should be on the lookout for?’ Minako nodded, and then school started.

* * *

Toriumi-sensei stood up in front of the class for the afternoon class, lecturing on about composition. Minako wrote down what she could in her not-so-great handwriting, Minato watching Toriumi-sensei intensely, Yukari concentrating on the subject, and Junpei was asleep. “Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura.” 

Minako looked up from her notes. ‘ _ Oh no. I may have to bail Junpei out again. _ ’ She thought, looking at her napping friend.

“His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is ‘Mangekyo.’ Why isn't it ever in textbooks...? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it. ...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?” Toriumi-sensei said directly to Junpei, causing him to jump and look around. He glanced at Minako, sweating. Minako shook her head. She couldn’t get to him in time.

“H-Huh? U-Ummm...Psst! Who does she like?” He whispered to Minako. It was Minato who was the saving grace.

“Fuyuhiko Yoshimura.” Minato quietly said, mouthing the words to Junpei.

“F-Fuyuhiko Yoshimura!” Junpei stammered out, shaking.

Toriumi-sensei smiled, “That's right! So you were listening to me after all!”

“Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!” Junpei uneasily chuckled, earning him a deadpan stare from Minako and Yukari. He then turned to Minato, and whispered, “Man, you saved my bacon, Minato!”

The class started murmuring. “Minako-san’s brother gave him the answer... He must pay attention in class!” 

“Is it just me, or did my brother gain some popularity?” Minako whispered to Yukari.

“I don’t know yet.” Yukari whispered back, “Didn’t he get a bit more charming just then as well?” Minako shrugged.

* * *

Minako didn’t have to go to Volleyball practice, and didn’t need to deal with any Student Council stuff, so she went home with Minato. When they got back to the dorm, Minako gave off a growl at the brown suited man sitting down on the couch and Yukari-san was talking to him from another chair. Yukari turned to see both of them, and said, “Oh, he’s back.” Allowing Minato to read her lips. 

“Ah, so this is our new guest.” The sophisticated gentleman said, and both Yukari and him stood up. Minato glanced at his sister, and saw that Minako was glaring at the gentleman. “Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki.” The now named Ikutsuki said, “I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. ‘Ikutsuki’...Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes...Please, have a seat.” Offering Minato to sit down. He did, and Minako sat down across from him, prepared to sign for him. 

“I’m the only one who can’t say your name correctly, Ikutsuki.” Minako said while signing, not even hiding the contempt Minako shown to her twin, “I struggle with speaking even now.” Adding the sign for ‘Bastard’. Minato quickly understood that Minako hated this man, and that is something because for all of their childhood together, she never truly shown any hatred of anyone and was very accepting of others, her being the target for bullies but never hating any of them, just scared and very willing to fight back because of her temper. To have this cold, harsh glare coming from his sister gave him the hint that this man is not to be trusted. 

“Now now, Minako-san. My name is hard to say.” Ikutsuki said, very calmly and serene, “Now, I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?”

‘ _ I thought that this was my proper room assignment. _ ’ Minato thought, so he looked to his sister.

‘He’s lying to your face. I can explain soon when we’re alone.’ Minako signed. Ah, she knew that was a lie. She could always tell a lie from the truth. Minato subtly nodded, and faced Ikutsuki.

“Why are you here?” Minato verbally asked, trying to throw Ikutsuki off a bit by speaking.

Ikutsuki looked unphased. “To welcome you, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?” He asked Yukari.

‘ _ He didn’t even flinch. _ ’

“She’s upstairs.” Yukari answered.

“As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?” Ikutsuki commented. 

Minato thought about what he should ask as well, though he had the ability to ask his sister about the other things. He then decided to try and throw him off again. “The other night, I saw…” He verbally asked again

“You saw something strange?...Like what?” Ikutsuki asked, unfazed at all. Yukari kept her mouth shut, probably slightly embarrassed about how she greeted him then. “You were probably just tired. I wouldn’t worry about it. Do you have another question?” 

‘ _ Nothing. Damn he’s a tough nut to crack. Minako-nii did call him a stupid fucking bastard of a jester, whatever that means, in front of Mom. Not enough evidence against him too. I should be on the lookout for him, he seems like one of those people. And what did Mom mean about that reading Minako did? _ ’ Minato though, with a pulse of something in the back of his mind. That pulse has been there since before the crash happened, appearing after several months of the blurry memories of the time in the Kijiro Daycare, though now that he looked back upon it, three children with really no adults that were not scientists was extremely fishy. The pulse in the back of his mind grew in power for the past ten years, and now it’s grown in strength, like it wants out. “No, I’m good.” Minato verbally answered back.

Ikutsuki gave a smile, and stood up. “You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, ‘The early bird catches the bookworm!’ ...Please forgive the bad pun.” Ikutsuki chuckles a bit. Minako glares at him, and groans as he leaves the room.

“...You’ll get used to his lame jokes.” Yukari assures. 

‘No, I won’t.’ Minato signed, giving both girls a deadpan glare.

“I’ve known him for years, and I still hate his jokes. And I pirate an American Improv show.” Minako said, earning stares from both Minato and Yukari. “What? I like it. It’s hilarious, and Colin Mochire’s puns are way better.”

“You have a weird sense of humor, Minako-chan.” Yukari said, giving Minako a confused expression.

‘I’m not even going to ask.’ Minato signed to his loonatic twin.

Minako gave both of them a confused face. “Why? I think it’s brilliant. Besides, the hoedowns are funny because sometimes the performers mess it up or mess everyone else up. How they think up random shit is fucking hilarious.”

Minato just stared at his sister. She was no longer his innocent little sister, she’s definitely seen some things that clearly fucked her up. ‘How bad?’ Minato asked, knowing that she’s definitely hinting.

“I have fucking nightmares. Sometimes I can’t sleep at all for days and then I have to have a sleepover in either Mitsuru’s or Aki’s room because me running on zero hours of sleep for days at a time is a fucking disaster waiting to happen.” Minako said, hugging herself and started to rock back and forth on the couch, “My nightmares are bad, but Mitsuru’s are worse. Hers are  _ terrifying _ .”

‘ _ She’s suffering from nightmares, and probably part of them isn’t the crash, but of that incident that almost caused her to lose her arm. I don’t even know the damage _ .’ Minato thought. ‘What makes Kijiro-senpai’s terrifying?’ Minato asked.

Minako just looked at him, and just said, “You don’t want to know.” And she shudders at the mere thought of it.

“Oh. OH. Yea, you don’t want to know.” Yukari agreed, finally adding in after just watching the conversation between the twins and not knowing what to say. 

‘ _ O...kay then. Is Kijiro-senpai that terrifying?’ _ Then Sanada-senpai entered the dorm, and Minako jumped up and went over to him. He looked like he was surprised that Minako was at the dorm, but after Minako somehow explained to him and gestured towards Minato and Yukari, he made an expression of understanding. 

Minato narrowed his eyes to Sanada-senpai’s lips. “So that’s why you’re back here so early. I thought that we were going to come back together and go to Hagakure and annoy Shinji together. I thought that you were at your volleyball practice.” Sanada-senpai said, smiling at Minako. 

Minako, either forgetting to stop signing, or was intentionally signing, said, “Sorry about that, Akihiko. I wanted to go home with Minato today because, well, he’s my brother. I wanted to spend some time with him.”

“No worries, Minako. I completely understand.” Sanada-senpai said, “Where’s Mitsuru, anyway? Is she up there, again?” 

Minako visibly sighed. “Yes. And Rat Bastard is here too. Minato knows that he’s being watched, which I am very against. No matter what I say, I can’t get her to stop this ruse. Though, with Yukari here, I may be able to get out of it, so I can go with you tonight.”

Sanada-senpai looked happy, and said, “That’s great, Minako. Can’t wait.” And then they both came towards both Yukari and Minato. “Hey. Getting back into the rhythm of things with school, right?” Sanada-senpai asked both of them, Minako not signing.

“Yes, Senpai. Archery and acting club are getting ready for the year. Minako, weren’t you supposed to go to your volleyball practice today?” Yukari asked Minako.

“Well, I’m still adapting to my new school schedule and session drumming. I get called in for those, usually when I’m asked for specifically. Not a lot of artists are willing to take a chance on a high school girl drummer, especially when she has a known learning disability, and no it’s not my Asperger’s. Everyone thinks I have ADHD. Health committee I only go when I feel like it, and Student Council elections need to go through before I can restart Mitsuru molding me into the Student Council President for our third year.” Minako said, counting all of them off with her fingers, “I have to make sure that my back is okay for the abuse of intense practice before Nationals, and I do not have to spend some time in my chair when we do go to nationals.”

‘Wait, you still have a wheelchair? I thought that once you relearned how to walk again, you didn’t have to have a chair?’ Minato asked, confused at why Minako still needed a wheelchair.

Minako sighed. “Of course she didn’t tell you. Minato, I sometimes have spasms in my lower back caused by the accident. Something went wrong with my accelerated healing factor and it didn’t heal correctly, as we found out after the first spasm. They are very painful and cause my legs to shake, and after they pass, my nerves are basically shot and I can’t feel my legs. It takes around one to three days before I can feel them and walk again. Something about the muscles swelling and squeezing my spine around the old injury causes the numbness. I have learned over the years how not to aggravate it, so I can play volleyball and other sports, though sometimes if I move wrong or I am hit on that specific spot, or out of nowhere I can have a spasm. I still have a wheelchair for these occasions this happens. While I actually haven’t had one for over a year, I still have the fear of having one out of the blue, which is a very real possibility.”

Minato thought about it, then immediately decided that a more detailed explanation would probably be best asked after he learned what was really going on around here. Though, one thing confused him. ‘Minako, I’m confused on this. How do you get around in this dorm. I see no elevators.’

“I’m stubborn and figured out how to move around. I have a small cart underneath my bed for the occasion when my back does act up, and everyone living here, especially Akihiko and Shinji are willing to help. They don’t have to help, but they do.”

“I’ve seen Minako in her wheelchair before, Minato-san. Though not in several years.” Yukari said, actually signing as well, “Why is that, Minako-chan?”

“It...umm...happened when whenever school wasn’t in session. I kinda don’t want to talk about it.” Minako cringed. “And I was in my chair while I was in the hospital last summer because of...that.” And with that comment, Sanada-senpai, Yukari-san, and Minako all looked scornful, and that must be an intense event.

“Oh yea, I forgot about that. Doesn’t your doctor have you stay in the wheelchair whenever you’re in the hospital for at least overnight?” Yukari asked, making Minato curious. 

‘ _ What had happen to Minako, anyway? Does it have to do with the odd scar on her lower right lip as well? _ ’ Minato thought, ever curiouser.

“Dr. Hisota insists after my appendix. I don’t disagree with him on that front.” Minako agreed with Yukari-san’s statement.

‘ _ Wait, what? Minako had appendicitis? How much has happened to my sister?!? _ ’ ‘What?’ Minato signed, deadpan expression on his face.

“Oh.” Minako said, realizing that no one told him about her having appendicitis, “Before your incident, in June, me and Junpei were in class, and I was sick. I didn’t know how badly I was sick at the time, but with me being stubborn, I went to school, and somewhat nauseous earlier. It got worse, and then I watched a video on the Holocaust by the Germans. It..triggered me and I had a very bad panic attack. I ran out of the room, and threw up. Now, I would like to explain that Mitsuru the previous year had the same exact thing happen with the video, but she didn’t throw up. I did. Whenever I have a panic attack, I don’t throw up. After I threw up, my sickness got to me. I was in and out while in the nurse's office, and I was immediately sent to the hospital, where it was discovered that my appendix was at the edge of bursting, so I had immediate surgery to remove my appendix. Turns out that I had a spasm during the operation, so that was fun for Dr. Hisota.” The sarcasm was dripping in Minako’s voice at that end part. 

Minato made a face. ‘ _ That must of..sucked. _ ’ He thought, just imagining how bad Minako must of felt. ‘Grandmother never informed me of it.’

“Bitch probably decided to ignore it or chose not to inform you.” Minako said, then stretched, “I’m going to convince Mitsuru-senpai and join you tonight, Akihiko. See you later, Big Bro, Yukari-chan.” And with that, Minako dashed up the stairs, with Sanada-senpai following her.

Yukari looked at them, and sighed. “There she goes again, with Akihiko-senpai following right after her.”

Minato thought about his sister’s actions around Sanada-senpai, wondering if Minako and Sanada-senpai has some kind of relationship between them. He did remember yesterday morning and how Aragaki-senpai asked them to get a room during the exchange. ‘Yukari-san, what is my sister’s relationship with Sanada-senpai?’

“Oh, you haven’t noticed?” Yukari said, “Minato-kun, Minako-chan is, I think, in love with Akihiko-senpai. I think she’s been in love with him for years but hasn’t said anything.”

‘ _ Why does the name Sanada sound familiar to me, anyway? _ ’ Minato thought, rubbing his head. ‘I’ve been given a lot of information right now. I’m going to my room and try and sort it out.’ He signed to Yukari, who nodded, and Minato went to his room. 

* * *

An hour later, Minato’s phone vibrated with a text from Minako. 

**DragonObsessedLoon:** Open your door Twink. Don’t worry about being watched, I disabled it for an hour. Any longer and she’ll execute me

Minato rolled his eyes, and opened the door to see his sister smiling at him with her phone in hand. ‘You could've knocked.’ Minato signed.

‘You wouldn’t be able to notice. Besides, I don’t know if you locked your door.’ Minako signed back, walking into his room and closing the door behind her. ‘You really need to unpack your stuff from the boxes because I assure you that Rat Bastard was lying and you’re staying here for the rest of the school year.’ Pointing out that he didn’t unpack anything.

‘Too lazy to do it. You turned off the camera in here?’ Minato asked, glancing up to the hidden camera.

‘Yup. I set up a delay and looped the footage of you writing notes. Luckily the resolution is not fine. It can’t read handwriting from the vantage point.’ Minako signed, giving her twin a cheeky smile. ‘Now, Ikutsuki is a rat bastard, and I will tell you why. I’ve never trusted him since I met him. And I’m suspicious of him because last year, during Gekkoukan’s Culture Festival, I was doing Tarot readings. He decided to come by, and had me do a reading on him. What he didn’t know was that when he entered my little tent booth in my classroom, I altered my deck a bit to include some cards from the Thoth deck, which has alternate cards and different interpretations. What I got as the reading was actually a very negative reading, and it actually confirmed my suspicions that he is not to be trusted.’

Minato looked at his sister, with a cold, calculating stare at her. ‘While I don’t really believe in the Tarot, tell me the cards in order.’

‘Upright Jester, Upright Tower, Reversed Chariot, Reversed Devil, Upright Hunger, Reversed Death, and Reversed World. All Major Arcana, which is rare, and negative. I’ve been told that the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed, but that reading took the cake.’ Minako recited, grimacing at the memory.

Minato closed his eyes, processing the info. ‘ _ Looks like my suspicions were correct. Ikutsuki is not to be trusted. However, I think that it’s in my best interests to play along for now until I learn more about what’s going on. _ ’ ‘Now, can you explain to me what’s going on around here. I know this is my permanent dorm assignment, but something tells me that the dorm assignment was intentional and Kijiro-senpai wants something from me.’

‘Damn, Grandpa taught you a lot in a short amount of time.’ Minako signed, commenting on his analytical skills, ‘Okay. After the Incident involving your school and when we had to stay overnight in that hotel with Grandpa and that Hour happened, I noticed that you were basically immune to the Hour’s effects. I sensed that you have the same amount of potential as me, and I know that you have that pulse inside of your head. That’s okay, that’s normal for us who walk through the Hour. I can’t exactly tell you what’s going to happen, but it’ll make sense, I promise. But, that contract you signed is extremely important. It’s absolutely  _ essential _ for you to have the contract. It’s the only way we can get through this year. No I have no idea what’s going to happen, I just know that something huge is going to happen, and both of us are very important to this. I believe that we are the key components in this.’ Minako’s passion bled into her signs.

Minato looked at her impassively. ‘How do you know this stuff? And how do you know about that pulse?’

Minako gave her twin a cryptic smile. ‘I know a lot of things. Just wait and see, everything will make sense eventually. Besides, it is the Journey of the Fool that shall lead us to Salvation.’

‘Minako, you are getting cryptic again. What do you mean?’ Minato asked, clearly not happy that his sister is being cryptic.

“You’ll see.” Minako spoke, and then left, leaving him to his own devices.

Minato looked at the space his twin occupied previously, wondering what the fuck was going on, and why were there several people here who were somehow involved in this Hour. ‘ _ What did Minako mean by the word Fool and Salvation? Is there something behind the scenes, and tied to the contract I signed when I entered the dorm two nights ago? _ ’ Minato thought. ‘ _ Is Ikutsuki tied to my blurred memories of that daycare and how Minako-nee went from absolutely nuts to calm and collected within a day? And what about that reading? Argh, so many questions!!!! _ ’ Minato growled, lightly slapping himself on the cheeks to get himself to concentrate. He sat down, and started writing down what he knew within his notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Minako knows a lot more than Minato knows currently. I tried to give a good reading, though I am not exactly familiar with the full meanings, I'm going off the wiki and what info I was able to find. I have this system of have at least two chapters prewritten before I release a chapter, allowing me to edit what I can find out. I have no beta reader, and I'm going to be honest, I'm not exactly good with grammar. Writing is a struggle for me because all the concepts I have to wrap my head around in school I can't grasp. I can write for fun, but for essays for school I have to follow an outline. English was hard for me in school, and yet I passed it. I think in about two chapters, we'll finally get to Minato's Awakening, and I promise, it will be a trip. Also, I actually have checked this: through the ingame script, I theorize that Junpei was recruited/awakened a Persona the day BEFORE April 9th. His dialogue hints to this. So next chapter is my take on Junpei's Awakening, featuring our lovely boy Akihiko!


	7. The only time we have a calm, controlled awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako and Akihiko prepare for a patrol, and get more than they ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I have fun with Junpei's Awakening. Enjoy the...vision of the Awakening.

**The only time we have a calm, controlled awakening.**

Minako opened the weapons cabinet, and took out her naginata. She looked it over, looking for any imperfections in the blade, and made sure that the stick part was still connected to the blade. Once it passed her inspection, she got her harness out and slipped it on, strapping the naginata onto its place on her back. Akihiko already had his shadow killing knuckles on, and he was making sure that they were fitted correctly. Minako pulled the drawer where the Evokers were, and pulled out Akihiko’s evoker, tossing it to him and he deftly caught it, placing it in his holster. Minako thought about it, and then grabbed her assigned one as well. Akihiko noticed this, and said, “You’re actually pulling your Evoker out? Minako, you never use it, mainly because you don’t actually need it unless-”

“I know, Akihiko. I just have a feeling that we need an extra one tonight. And yes, I know, the only one I can summon with it is that one. I still don’t have the name of that one, but I just feel like it would be important to have an extra one along with us because mine IS the extra one, technically.” Minako said, putting her Evoker into the normally empty place in her holster.

“Don’t want to use your storage cards, huh?” Akihiko said, giving her a small smile. Minako blushed at him, knowing that she used cards to carry extra weapons and her sword, as well as necessary supplies for climbing Tartarus.

“Well, we’re just going on patrol, but I still have them on me.” Minako said, brushing her partially numb hand over her card holder. “And if push comes to shove, I have my demon army to help out.”

“...Is that why Hee-ho-kun here in the dorm?” Akihiko asked her, giving Minako a look.

Minako puffed out her cheeks. “Hee-ho-kun appeared on his own. He wanted to hang out with Minato, and bother Shinji...again. I have no control over him.” She jokingly defended.

“Damn.” Akihiko said, “Can you at least make sure not to toss snow at me?”

“Already did. He knows that both of us are weak to Ice, anyway. When we do recruit one of the two fellow students I’ve been keeping an ear out for to SEES, I’m going to give Hee-ho-kun the go-ahead to pull some pranks on him.” Minako said, giving him a smirk.

Akihiko gave her a surprised look, and then said, while both of them finished getting kitted up for the patrol and going to the door, “Oh, so their hum is powerful enough to handle a Persona?”

Minako nodded. “Yup. His Potential is at the right level where we can recruit him. Maybe even have a controlled Awakening this time. That’ll make Mitsuru happy.” Akihiko opened the door for both of them, and the night air welcomed them. They had about a half hour before the Dark Hour took hold, so they started walking towards the center of Iwatodai where majority of the populace hung out.

“A controlled Awakening, huh.” Akihiko said, staring wistfully to the sky, “All of our Awakenings were out of control, huh?”

“Yeah.” Minako sighed, “You know mine and Mitsuru’s. Yours and Shinji’s were not desired as we ran into that big shadow, Ken’s was in the Tower, which is the closest we have so far of a controlled Awakening, Yukari’s was accidental, really. She impulsively decided fifteen minutes before the Dark Hour began that she would confront us about SEES and got caught in the Dark Hour.”

“At least she had the right sense to call you before the Dark Hour started.” Akihiko sighed at the memory.

“Yea. I was lucky that I was able to notify everyone.” Minako sighed, shaking her head.

Akihiko scoffed. “You understandably panicked for Yukari’s safety. Even though she did confronted you and Mitsuru earlier that day, she had enough sense that she told you that she was coming to the dorm to force you to explain everything to her.”

Minako looked at her childhood best friend turned love, and smiled. “Thanks.” She then glanced at his ever-present bandage on his forehead, and internally winced. His and Shinji’s Awakening was because all four of them being attacked by a big shadow on his and Shinji’s first night out as members of SEES, and both her and Akihiko were injured, with her being thrown into a brick wall and having it fall on top of her, and him almost losing an eye and his life that left him with a nasty scar right above his left eye. If she hadn’t gained the Power of the Wild Card right then, she wouldn’t have him in her life, the man she fell in love with. The Boy who saved her life after the Incident which she almost lost her arm, her Star in this terrible Hour. If Titania hadn’t come to her...she didn’t know what she would do.

“Hey.” Akihiko said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Minako turned to him, and he said, “I’m right here. I said it before, and I’ll say it again: Your power is amazing, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You yourself are amazing, and you’re different from those girls who follow me around unnecessarily. You listen to my ramblings, and you are important to me. I don’t want you to be hurt, so I’m going to protect you no matter what. I promised, remember?”

Minako blushed at his statement. ‘ _ Oh you idiot. Can’t you tell that what you’re saying is so romantic and really, really makes me want to kiss you senseless? _ ’ She thought, ‘ _ You are so important to me that I don’t want to lose you. I miss Miki as much as you do, but please, don’t sacrifice yourself for me. You chase away my night terrors, and I chase away yours. Every time you smile, every time you laugh, I fall even a bit more in love with you. Your palms may be scarred and calloused, but they are the softest thing I’ve ever touched. I- _ ’ And then her sense of time and unnatural natural impulse kicked in. Her counting down to the Dark Hour. “3. 2.1.” Minako said automatically, and right after she said one, the world transformed into the Dark Hour. “Always the same.”

Akihiko smirked, cracking his knuckles. “Right. Time to knock some shadows in.” 

Minako sighed at his antics. Then, she took a breath in, and breathed out. While she hated the atmosphere of the Dark Hour, it meant that she could release some of her magic out. “Let me try to hear out Potential. And keep your bass tuned to my rhythm. I don’t want to chance it.”

Akihiko nodded, and allowed Minako to close her eyes and tune her hearing to her drumset playing a simple beat on the bass drum, Akihiko’s bass guitar giving a simple strum, tuning itself to her drums. And that’s when she heard it. Felt it. The Hum. The Hum of ripe, untouched Power. The Hum of Potential. The sound of a soul ready to Awaken a Persona. “Hear anything?” Akihiko asked.

“Yup. A soul is about ready to Awaken the sleeping Power within itself. And...I recognize it.” Minako said, turning her head a bit, matching up this particular Hum of Potential to her Magician bond. “How in the name of Louis is he out here?”

“Who?” Akihiko asked, confused. 

“Junpei.” She said, opening her eyes and dashed towards Junpei’s Hum. 

“Hey, wait!” Akihiko exclaimed, running to keep up with her. Minako ran, jumping and avoiding obstacles, using the environment to dodge and jump, using some parkour to get there quicker, while Akihiko just ran to keep up with her. Minako,while scarred, was very nimble and quick on her feet. The dragon inside of her craved to be airborne, though without actual wings, Minako had to compensate for the feeling of air rushing by her by free running. Sometimes, she did put off going to school with the others just to actually run there because some days she just has too much bundled up energy and she needed to expend it somehow. Some days, volleyball wasn’t enough to keep her energy levels to more human levels. So, of course, she did what any dragon would do, and took to the skies, or rooftops, for that matter. Right now, Minako needed to get to Junpei, so she used her speed to her advantage. She slowed down when she got to a local convenience store to find that Junpei was freaking out about the Dark Hour.

“HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS GOING ON? IS THE WORLD ENDING!?!” Junpei screamed, frantically looking around and seeing all the coffins and shadows around. Akihiko caught up with Minako, and saw Junpei making a scene.

“So Iori-san is the one with Potential, huh?” Akihiko said, out of breath.

“Yup.” Minako said, not even out of breath, “And not only that, his scent has been subtly changing to a more...sooty one. I think that he’s a Fire-based User, like me.”

“Do we need more Fire-users?” Akihiko asked, still catching his breath. Even though he trains like there’s no tomorrow, Minako’s speed still leaves him breathless when he basically chases her when Minako gets going.

“I’m biased that Fire is one of the best elements. Lightning is also amazing. Wind is bothersome but useful, and you know my stance on Ice.” 

“You and me both.” Akihiko, finally catching his breath, “Damn good workout, by the way. We should do that again sometime.”

“We can talk about it later, Akihiko. Right now, we need to help Junpei.” Minako said, walking up to Junpei. He was still glancing frequently and almost hysterical by the time Minako got close to him. “Hey Junpei.” Minako said to him, trying to get his attention. Clearly, he either couldn’t hear her or wasn’t seeing her. “Junpei.” Again, still nothing. “Goddamnit Junpei, STOP AND LOOK AT ME!!” She yelled, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at her.

“Minako?!? What are you doing here? And what’s going on!!!” Junpei asked, clearly scared.

Minako sighed. “Oh Junpei, this isn’t really what I had in mind of introducing you to this Hour.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS HOUR?!?” Junpei shrieked, grabbing Minako’s shoulders and shaking her.

Minako grabbed his wrists and pulled them off of her. “This Hour. The Dark Hour. It’s been happening for ten years now. And we’re trying to end it. And stop shaking!”

Junpei jumped, and calmed down slightly. “Explain to me what the hell is going on, Minako!”

Minako sighed again. “Junpei, first of all, I need you to take some deep breaths, and then I can tell you the basics.” Junpei took some deep breaths, and his jittery movements stopped. “Good. Now, this hour is an hour that is between one day and the next. A Hidden Hour, and it’s been happening for ten years now. Me and Akihiko here are part of a group dedicated to ending this Hour that should never be.”

“Yea, and only certain people can enter the Dark Hour.” Akihiko said, smirking and cracking his knuckles.

Minako glared at Akihiko, then turned back to Junpei. “Yea, Akihiko’s right. Only certain people can enter this hour of Death. Me, Akihiko, and several others can, and so can you.”

“What? Why me!?!” Junpei exclaimed, not understanding.

“Let’s just say that special people can walk into this hour. And you are one of these special people.” Minako tried to give enough info without overwhelming him.

“How am I special. I’m just a no-good bastard of a drunk. I shouldn’t really exist.” Junpei said, like he was mourning. 

‘ _ Knew it. _ ’ Minako thought, and then said, “That’s a lie, you know.” Junpei perked up. “That’s a lie, and you know it. You’re special to me, and to others as well. I don’t know where I would be without you, Junpei.”

“Then why am I a stupid idiot!!” Junpei exclaimed, “I must be doing something stupid, because Yuka-tan keeps calling me Stupei even though I’m being friendly and nice!”

‘ _ I have got to talk to Yukari about this. I know that they don’t get along, but Junpei is a good person. I just don’t know how to get them to stop going at each other every time we all hang out. _ ’ Minako thought. “You may not be the best at school, but you are a very good people person. Better than me, seeing how I’m socially awkward.”

“Minako, you’re one of the most popular students at school! I can’t compete with that!” Junpei exclaimed. And then he froze, becoming wide eyed at something behind her.

Minako turned to find a Junpei lookalike behind her, with golden eyes. A Shadow. Most importantly, a Shadow Self. “Huh. Okay. I can work with this.”

“Minako, what is that?” Akihiko said, his hand gripping on his Evoker, ready to pull it out.

“Don’t worry, I know what it is. It’s tied to Personas.” Minako said, smiling confidently. “Okay. Junpei, I need you to tell me your true feelings about yourself.”

“...Why?” Junpei said, with a high-pitched voice. He was terrified.

“Because I need to know how you feel about yourself. Trust me, I know what this is.” ‘ _ Because I talked to mine. _ ’ Minako gave a confident smirk.

“I feel useless, unwanted, and sometimes, I just want to  _ die _ . I want to kill myself, just relieve my family of the burden of a useless son.” Junpei admitted.

Minako gave Junpei a look. “Junpei, you are not useless, you are not unwanted, and most importantly, you deserve to  _ live _ . Sucide is not the answer. Sucide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.” Junpei just looked at Minako, dumbfounded at Minako declaration. “Trust me, I’ve been there. Some days I get too low and I want to end it myself. But, I have people who love me and never want me to leave them. I’ve been through a lot, but I know that there’s a chance for me yet.”

Junpei, in awe, asked, “How are you so strong, Minako?”

Minako shrugged. “I don’t know. I got a strong support system, and people who love me for who I am. I faced myself, and acknowledged my darker self. I decided to face the dark truth about myself and what I was forced to become. I almost died, but I survived. And now, this is your turn.” The smell of ash and flames grew ever stronger, and Minako decided it was time. Minako turned to face Junpei. “Junpei, that being is a sign. A sign that you have power. Power to help us. You have the Potential to help us end the Dark Hour. You see those blobs around us?” Junpei nodded, looking terrified. “Those are what we call Shadows. They are manifestations of the negative parts of the human mind, and they manifest in this hour. The reason why they aren’t attacking? They can sense it. The Potential. They’re afraid. Because, with this Power, both me and Akihiko, and you, we can destroy them. And with this Power, the Power of Persona, we can end the Dark Hour and save the world.”

“Save the...world?” Junpei said, awed.

Minako nodded. “Yes. I’m looking for something. An Answer. A Truth, hidden from me. I believe that if I find my Answer, then I can save this world.” ‘ _ And myself. _ ’

“I...I’ll do it! I’ll help you guys save the world!” Junpei shouted, agreeing to help us.

Minako looked at Akihiko, and nodded. “Then…” Minako said, pulling out her Evoker, “I want you to prove it.” She turned it around and had the handle towards Junpei.

“Huh!?!” Junpei exclaimed, surprised and confused, grabbing it anyway, “What do you mean, prove it!?! Shoot something?!?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not real.” Minako assured, “It’s a tool. To gain a Persona for what you feel, then this is the way to go.”

Akihiko pulled out his. “Yea. To have a Persona, you need to use this.”

Minako sighed. “That’s not a good explanation. Junpei, to gain a Persona, you must have Potential. I can feel it. This being just even confirms it.” Minako gestured to his Shadow, “A Persona is like a Contract. A Persona is you, the manifestation of your Soul, your personality. Your personal demon. It offers you the Power to remember this hour, and Power to destroy the Shadows, but you must allow it to come out. The tool I handed you is called the Evoker. It will allow you to sign the contract between you and your Persona. Your Persona clearly wants to come out, I can feel it.” Feeling the presence of the newly born Persona, just itching to be released. “You’re starting to get a headache now, a pulse in the back of your head, right?”

“Now that you mention it, yea.” Junpei said, grimacing.

“Then that’s your Persona, just waiting to get out.” Minako explained, “To release him, you have to, well, shoot yourself in the head with the Evoker.”

“What!?!” Junpei exclaimed. 

“She’s right.” Akihiko jumped in, “The Evoker is a symbol of Death, and it provokes the mind to go through extreme stress, and with that extreme stress, you release your Persona.” And with that, he mimed summoning his Persona, Polydeuces.

“To better explain it, the Evoker has something special in it that forces the Persona out and it defends you from certain Death. After awhile, you become used to it and you can control your Persona.” Minako expanded. “It’s harder to explain, but it’s the jist of it. Junpei, to join us, basically pretend you’re committing sucide and shout either Persona or the name of your Persona.”

Junpei looked at the Evoker, and looked at Minako. “So...you’re saying that to gain this power, I have to shoot myself in the head, even though I’m afraid?”

“Pretty much. I’m not allowed to do it because the Persona that comes out I can’t control or use, and will only come out if I’m under the threat of Death.” Minako admitted, grimacing.

Junpei took a deep breath, and shakily points the Evoker to the side of his head. Minako glanced back at Junpei’s Shadow, and saw that it was smiling, looking happy that Junpei decided to take his own life into his own hands. Minako turned back to Junpei, and nodded. Junpei shakily nodded back, and took another deep breath, and then shouted, “PERSONA!” Pulling the trigger. Glass shattered, and the Persona formed. Dark brown, with metallic wings on his back and lower legs. The breeze kicked up by the summon pushed back Minako and Akihiko a bit, Minako lifting her arms to block. She looked up to the Persona.

“Hermes.” She whispered, “Magician Arcana. Fire based. Weak to Wind. Represents the original Greek God Hermes.” The information appearing in her head, “Not to be confused with Kurosu-san’s original.” Minako smirked, knowing that they most likely had the chance to end the Dark Hour. When Hermes came out, an electric guitar riff played in Minako’s ears. ‘ _ Another instrument to add to the ensemble, huh. And Electric guitar. I can actually listen to 80's music like songs while in Tartarus. Ooh, just think of the wonderful music I’ll hear.’ _ Minako thought, smiling like a goof. ‘ _ I can get Police songs!’ _ Dastardly thinking up many combinations of team set ups.

“Minako.” Akihiko cut into her thoughts, reminding her that Junpei’s Awakening was ending.

“Right!” Minako said, seeing how the aftereffects of Persona Awakening taking effect in Junpei now. The wind died down, allowing Minako to catch Junpei as he stumbled. “Hey, it’s alright. You did it, you’re one of us now.” She softly assured, helping Junpei keep upright. 

Junpei opened his eyes, seeing Minako helping him. “Woah.” Breathless.

“I know. A rush of power and then exhaustion settles in. It depends how desperate you are and how powerful you are the aftereffects affect you. Sometimes you pass out for hours, other times days. Mine...was bad, and yet I fought exhaustion until my dad arrived to pick me up after I initially passed out. It was weird, but welcomed. It gave me the order in my head I craved.” Minako said, trying to give Junpei an example. While explaining, she grabbed her Evoker and put it back in it’s hostler.

“That feeling...was incredible.” Junpei breathed. Akihiko helped out by coming up and picking up one of Junpei’s shoulders. “Why do I feel...whole?”

Akihiko decided to answer. “The rush of gaining a Persona gives you a sense of...what you call it, Minako?”

“Completion in mind and body, but not the soul.” Minako added. “I felt that Kharendaen was the missing piece I needed to feel like normal again after the pain and suffering I’ve been through.”

“Yea, and as you get stronger, the more whole you feel with your Persona. Minako’s our local expert on Personas, so later when you move into our dorms she can explain more in detail on the nature of Personas.” Akihiko said, “So, where exactly do you live?” asking Junpei where he lived so that both him and Minako could get him back home.

“I don't ...I don’t want to go home….” Junpei said, his exhaustion hitting him hard. Minako thought of something, and pulled out a soul drop. 

“Here. I think that this would help you with a little bit of your exhaustion.” Minako said, offering it to Junpei. He immediately took it and swallowed it, and then made a face. “Yea I know. Not exactly pleasant, but trust me, it works. Much better than chakra pots.”

“How would you know about how these chakra pots taste like?” Akihiko asked her, confused.

“Because of Reasons and Louis.”

“Oh. Makes sense. Demon-related.”

“Yup”

“T-Thanks.” Junpei said, regaining some energy, “My house...it’s on the West Side. Dad’s...hopefully not up.”

“Yea, you reek of alcohol.” Minako said, scrunching up her nose.

“...That’s why I was out here tonight. He got onto one of his drunken rages again, and mom was luckily not home. She...works out of town a lot.”

Akihiko made an annoyed sound, and Minako figured out that he was thinking about the orphanage again. “Point to where your house it, and we’ll get you back safe. Don’t worry about your dad, he’s most likely a coffin right now.” Minako said, changing the subject. Junpei tirely nodded, and pointing the way, with Minako and Akihiko helping him back to his house. It was silent the whole way, with the roaming shadows running away from the group, most likely because of Minako intentionally using her Dragon side to scare the shadows away. Once they got to a house that looked like it wasn’t taken care of well enough, Junpei slowly staggarted up the steps. “Are you going to be okay for now?”

Junpei nodded, his exhaustion hitting him even more. “Yea. He’s clearly in front of the tv, so that means that’s he’s asleep. Minako, you were right, he’s a coffin.” He said, looking through the window. 

“We’ll talk to Mitsuru and have her start arranging your transfer to our dorm. It’ll take a while, but you will be notified when you are able to move in. I think that you’ll need a parent’s permission to move in, like you did, Minako.” Akihiko said, turning to Minako. 

“I chose to. Mom allowed it. I wasn’t going to let Mitsuru stay there alone, and I knew that I had to learn how to take care of myself somehow.” Minako said, “Junpei, I’m glad that you’re one of us now. Now I know that we will end this, just don’t say anything or Mitsuru will execute you. Night?”

Junpei nodded. “Night, Minako.” And he entered back into his house, closing the door behind him. 

Minako took a breath, and turned to Akihiko. “Well, that was eventful.”

“Yup.” Akihiko agreed, “Looks like we have another member. Should we get back?”

“Lets.” Both Minako and Akihiko started walking back to the dorm. They walked back in silence, until halfway there, Minako realized something, and started giggling.

Akihiko looked at her, confused. “Why are you giggling, Minako?” He asked.

“Oh you haven’t realized? Akihiko, that was a controlled Awakening.” Minako said, giggling.

Akihiko gave a confused look, that slowly turned into realization. He started laughing with Minako. “I can’t believe it! A controlled Persona Awakening! We finally have a controlled Persona Awakening, and not in Tartarus! Oh man, Mitsuru and Shinji are going to flip!”

Minako started to jog. “Come on, Akihiko, race you back! Whoever gets back first tells Mitsuru!”

“Oh you’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I can assure you, the next chapter is where everything starts, where everything starts to go downhill. The Awakening we've been all waiting for. Minato's. It's long, and I do skip over parts, and Minako will break. See you later!


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy that they finally had a controlled Awakening, Minako and Akihiko raced back to the dorm, where Mitsuru and Yukari watched on as they observe Minato with Ikutsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, the longest chapter I have currently. Enjoy.

**The Beginning of the End**

April 9th, 2009

* * *

Mitsuru watched the screen, waiting for the Dark Hour to hit, with Yukari. On the screen was Minato, fast asleep in his room. Ikutsuki walked in, seeing Mitsuru hard at work. “Working hard?” Drawing attention to himself, “So, how’s he doing?”

Both Mitsuru and Yukari stand up. “He went to bed a little while along. He’s asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think he’s…?” Mitsuru said.

“Well, let’s wait and see for now...The Dark Hour is approaching.” Ikutsuki said, looking onto the screen. The Dark Hour hit, and everything went green. The cameras, specially designed for Dark hour usage, stayed on. “Hmm... He's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs.”

“Then what Minako-chan said about him…” Yukari said, realizing that Minako was right.

Ikutsuki nodded. “As you can see, he's retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential. Although, he must. ...If he didn't, they would've preyed on him by now.”

“Scary..” Yukari shuddered, “Wait, Minako said that he had the Potential! She can detect the Potential! Why didn’t you believe her?”

“Minako-san’s methods cannot be replicated, so I want to have some more concrete proof before we can have him Awaken.” Ikutsuki said, brushing it off. “In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days.”

“Yes, sir.” Mitsuru sighed.

Yukari silently agreed. “I feel kinda bad, spying on him like this...He knows we’re spying on him, like Minako-chan said.” It seemed like Ikutsuki ignored that comment, and went back on watching the screen.

* * *

Minato felt like he was on an elevator. He heard some pianos playing a song that soothed his soul. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted to a sight of blue, with an elevator surrounding him. He looked around, seeing several doors, with sheets covering them. He looked down to see that he was in a blue couch, big enough for at least two people. He then noticed a Long-Nosed Man in a nice suit with a white-haired girl with Golden Eyes. 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man.” The Long Nosed man said, his light wispy voice welcomed Minato, “My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” He introduced himself. He gestured towards the Golden eyed girl. “This is Elizabeth. She’s a resident here, like myself.”

Elizabeth bowed. “Pleased to meet you.”

Igor continued. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...It’s been a few years since we’ve got a new guest, let alone the brother of one of our current guests.” He waved his hand, and the same red contract he signed when he entered the dorm appeared on the table in front of him. “Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place...Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make. Our other guest knows this well.”

Everything made absolutely no sense and yet, it made complete sense. “...This is a dream, correct?” Minato said.

“Precisely... You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later.” Igor confirmed. “Now please, hold on to this.” A blue key appeared in Minato’s hand, it’s handle showing a blue mask with a frown on it. “Till we meet again.” And then everything faded white.

* * *

Minako dashed up the stairs up to the fourth floor, Akihiko keeping up. Minako smirked, and got to the door first. “I’m telling her first!” Minako declared. And with that, Minako opened the door to find Mitsuru looking at the screen intensely, Yukari on the side, looking outside. Ikutsuki watching impassively. “Mitsuru!” Minako said, grabbing Mitsuru’s attention away from her brother on the screen. “Me and Akihiko had a successful controlled Awakening!”

Mitsuru stared at her blankly, processing the info. “...What?” She asked, quietly. Disbelief crossed her face and Minako’s mind. 

Minako nodded, Akihiko coming up behind her. “We ran into the person I was going to recruit and talked them into summoning their Persona.” Minako explained, “No shadow attacks, just me and Akihiko talking. No one got hurt.” Smiling.

“Who, Minako-chan?” Yukari asked, grateful for the distraction.

Minako smirked. “Spoilers.” Keeping the secret. 

“So we have another recruit. Fascinating. How long were you planning this?” Ikutsuki asked, an annoyed tone crossed his voice. 

Minako glared at him, giving him a snarky smile. “For a while. I know you doubt my Persona detecting abilities, but they are proof that they work. And I already know the Arcana.” Minako pulled out one of her Tarot cards, and flipped it. “Magician Arcana, like Ayase Yuka-san. Fire based as well. Weak to Wind, so Yukari can kick their ass.” Showing the Upright Magician card to the three.

Mitsuru got up quickly and grabbed Minako’s left upper arm. ‘ _ You had Iori-san Awaken his Persona? And got a good look at it?!?’ _ She telepathically asked Minako.

_ ‘Yea. Hermes, Magician Arcana. Strong against Fire, Weak against Wind. Mitsuru, start the process to get him transferred to the dorm. He’s willing to help.’ _ Minako said, and Mitsuru nodded, letting go of Minako’s arm. Minako started rubbing it. “Ease up on the Ice, Mitsuru. You did it again.” Feeling the ice painfully crawl up her arm. While she immediately melted the ice when Mitsuru let go, it still hurt.

Mitsuru froze up like a deer in headlights. “Not again.” Mitsuru sighed, the ice coating her hands receded. 

“Oi, you two are so loud that you woke me up. Seriously, what is so important to loudly run up the stairs?!?” Shinji loudly said behind Minako and Akihiko, “And Minako, you know that you could cause another spasm running up the stairs too fast.” He glared at Minako, caring about her wellbeing.

“SHINJI!” Both Minako and Akihiko shouted at their friend.

“Go to bed you two. Aki, make sure she sleeps. Come on, all of you. The Dark Hour is going to end soon, so I think it’s best that you all go to bed.” Shinjiro commanded the two idiots, heiress and archer. He glared at Ikutsuki, and said, “Watching people while they sleep is very rude and an invasion of privacy. He clearly knows that you’re watching him. Stop.” Harshly.

“Well you can be a bit nicer saying that.” Ikutsuki retorted, annoyed at him.

“Too bad. Leave for the night and allow everyone else sleep.” Shinji deadpanned. It was then Minako felt the tug, the Velvet Room asking her to come.

“Let’s just go to bed. We can deal with this in the morning. It’s a Full Moon tomorrow as well, so we should be prepared.” Minako said. All the awake members nodded, and left the meeting room.

* * *

Minato woke up to his bed shaking thanks to his alarm clock. He looked around the room.  _ That...was a weird dream. _ He thought. Then he looked down to his right hand, and low and behold, it was the same key that the Long-Nosed Man...Igor...gave him.  _ It wasn’t a dream _ . Minato realized.  _ Then...how could I hear the music and his voice, even the girl’s too? _ He got out of bed, and got ready for school. He looked at the key.  _ This is important, I can feel it. _ He put the key in his pocket, and walked out of his room. He was greeted with the sight of his sister with Sanada-senpai, talking. 

“Akihiko, it’s going to begin tonight. He said that the beginning of the end has started. I have to find my Answer this year, or I won’t gain my Salvation. Please, Akihiko, don’t go over your head.” Minako said, looking like she was begging him. She didn’t notice him. Minato sighed inwardly, and moved around them. Minato walked down the stairs, and went to the kitchen, noticing that Aragaki-senpai was making some bentos. Aragaki-senpai saw him, and nodded. Minato went to the fridge, and grabbed out some kind of bottle labeled ‘Protein Shake’, and Minako’s chicken scratch handwriting on some tape on it which Minato couldn’t translate.

Aragaki-senpai tapped his shoulder, making Minato turn to face him. “It says Akihiko Only, don’t drink. Minako started to label it because she on more than one occasion accidentally drank some and spat it out. Before Minako started labelling it, Mitsuru, Ken-kun, and most recently Yukari have accidentally grabbed it and had different reactions. Mitsuru just threw it out, in front of Aki, even. And then she executed him. I quite loved that reaction.” He explained.

‘Is this why Minako said that Kijiro-senpai is terrifying?’ Minato signed, putting the protein shake back.

“Part of it. You want the milk?” Aragaki-senpai asked. Minato nodded, and Aragaki grabbed the milk.

‘Thank you, Aragaki-senpai.’ Minato signed, thanking him.

“Stop with the formal crap with me. Shinjiro is fine.” Shinjiro said.

Minato gave him a look of surprise. He didn’t expect to be asked to stop being formal to one of senpai. ‘Oh...of course, Shinjiro-senpai.’ He signed.

“Well at least you signed my name. That’s progress, I guess.” Shinjiro said, then he turned back to his work. Minato watched on as Shinjiro skillfully made bentos. 

‘I remember that Sanada-senpai mentioned that you are part of a cooking club.’ Minato signed, moving to the other side of the counter. Minato, the previous day, found a cereal box that was one of Minako’s. It was sweet and fruity, and looked like pebbles. 

“Yes I am good at cooking. Minako likes to help...a lot.” Shinjiro said while putting them together, “I trust her more in the kitchen than Aki, and Mitsuru is absolutely not allowed in here. She’s...not exactly aware of what appliances do what.”

‘Heiress unaware of everyday life?’ Minato questioned.

“Pretty much. Minako has been trying to get her more aware of the more normal society, but Minako is in her own world and sometimes drags Mitsuru into her insanity. I still don’t get the nature of their relationship, but I think I know what Minako sees her as.”

Minato looked upon the tall senior. The repeated mentions of Minako’s and Mitsuru’s relationship made Minato think back to the daycare, and the red-headed girl Minako liked to play with. The idea came to mind that it might of been Kijiro as the red-headed girl Minako became friends with. An echo of screams cut through his mind, and he cringed, the pulse in the back of his mind pulsing, trying to remind him of something. With the echo, the small scars behind his ears gave a phantom throb. He remembered that his sister had the same exact scars behind her ears. Minato scrunched his eyes, bringing his fingers up to his forehead, his right hand brushing the small scar right above his right eye from the crash. He groaned, trying to stop the blurry memories of the daycare and the nightmares they gave. ‘I wish I remember.’ He signed, not realizing that Shinjiro was there.

Shinjiro put one of his hands on to Minato shoulder, causing Minato to look up. “Hey. Everyone here has some issue, even Ken-kun. Most of them are complete idiots and sometimes don’t care for themselves. Minako is honestly the worst, but that doesn’t stop her. She has great value for life and her family, but she does have a self-sacrificing streak. We’ve called her out on it, but...well, it’s hard to explain.”

‘Without giving away the secret?’ Minato signed.

Shinjiro nodded, and then Minako came barreling down the stairs and into sight, ending the odd conversation end.

* * *

Minato stood at the school gates, and sighed. The pulse in the back of his head throbbed more and more as he journeyed to the school. He huffed in frustration, closing his eyes and shook his head. Then someone tapped his shoulder, making Minato jump. He turned to face Junpei, smiling widely. He took several deep breaths to calm his beating heart. ‘Don’t sneak up on me like that!’ He signed frantically.

“Woah, sorry man. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Junpei said, “What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!?”

This was somewhat different than the Junpei Minato utterly destroyed in the arcade on the first day of school. ‘You’re...full of energy.’ Minato signed, slightly confused on his new friend’s behavior. 

Junpei smiled, and said, “Of course! Dude, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man.” Chuckling. From the corner of Minato’s vision he saw his sister facepalming at Junpei’s antics. 

‘ _ Oh, she overheard him _ .’ Minato thought, then he signed to her, ‘Minako-nee, how long have you been standing there?’

Minako looked exasperated, and walked up to the two boys. “Long enough. Junpei, don’t scare Minato. I know you mean well, but be considerate to other people, even my older twin brother.” Minako said, signing and speaking, giving Junpei a glare.

“...what is with most of the girls I’m friends with scary sometimes…” Junpei muttered, though Minato read his lips quite well.

‘I’m only older than you by 22 minutes.’ Minato signed to his younger sister.

“Yup, and it’s my special number. 22 can mean a lot of things, Aniki.” Minako said, smirking, “The Major Arcana has 22 cards, and the Fool is the 22nd card. It’s either 0 or 22, depending on how you number it.”

‘What is with you and the Tarot?’

“Because it makes society easier to process.”

Junpei looked between the twins. “...Are you two having this twin telepathy thing going on between you?” He asked.

Both of them shook their heads. “Nope. I’m too neuroatypical to have telepathy with Minato. My brain is wired differently to prevent telepaths to read my mind, though there are exceptions.” Minako said, giving the absolute truth without explaining anything.’

“Okay ...hey wait, are you saying that mental powers are a thing?!?” Junpei shrieked, completely confused. 

Both the twins laughed, and they turned to walk into Gekkoukan. ‘See ya, Junpei-kun!’ Minato signed without looking at him. 

‘It’s so fun to mess with people by saying the absolute truth without them knowing anything and they are basically ignorant apes.’ Minako signed to her twin, some flames licking her fingers.

‘For the last time, Minako, you’re not a dragon.’

‘You don’t know that yet.’ And then Minako froze a little, but then quickly returned to her pace. “I just remember who we have today.” She said out loud.

Junpei caught up, allowing Minato to read his lips. “Who, Mina-tan?”

Minako groaned. “ Ekoda-sensei.” Junpei groaned as well.

* * *

‘ _ Minako was right to groan.’ _ Minato thought as he watched Ekoda-sensei stand in front of them. Minako looked like she was immediately bored, not even paying attention. Ekoda-sensei didn’t even wear Minato’s FM Transmitter, making it harder for him to pay attention. Ekoda-sensei didn’t even listen to Minako when she was trying to explain to him how to even use Minato’s FM Transmitter. From what Minako said earlier, this Ekoda had something against her and their mom, though she has no idea. He was starting to see why both Minako and Junpei didn’t like this teacher, and why Minako had a harder time with this subject in general. It didn’t help that the pulse in the back of his head hurt more and more as the day went on. He was going to ask Mom for something to ease this headache.

“Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! Hey... Are you all listening to me?” Minato read his lips, fighting off the urge to fall asleep on his desk. Minako did mention that the only class that they were technically allowed to sleep in is English with their mother because she taught them English at a young age because music. No wonder Minako got impressed on The Police and Steward Copeland, specifically. “Let's begin. Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari," the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, "da bomb." Anyway…”

‘ _ Oh god no. I think that THIS is why Minako hates him. He’s trying to unsuccessfully connect with us. Minako can’t cope! _ ’ Minato thought, paying attention to class, learning a bit. Minako, out of the corner of his eye, groaned, and planted her head to her desk. 

* * *

This clearly wasn’t Minato’s day. First off, Ekoda’s lesson made his headache worse, and his mom couldn’t give him anything to calm his headache, causing him to end up going to the nurses office, where Minako was helping Edogawa-sensei the nurse out. He strangely asked Minato if he had allergies to Dragonsbane, Aspirin, some odd plants and the like before Edogawa handed Minato a disgustingly smelling brew of...something and was told to drink it, as it was an herbal remedy, apparently. Luckily, Minako quickly switch it out with a more tasteful drink, owing to the fact that Minako knew what actually worked for him.  _ “Don’t worry, Minato. This has a more fruity flavor than that. Trust me, he’s like me. Magus, specifically potion Magus, and my assigned Potion’s magister. I gave you the pain relieving potion I personally brewed, following Mom’s recipe instead of the normal one. You know, the one she gave us as kids?” _ Minako did said, rescuing him from the fate of being a test subject of the eccentric nurse/Magus. The headache potion was exactly as he remembered it was, and it worked all right. Mom did explain that potions work better on people who actually have magic, and since the potion always worked on Minato, it meant that he had some kind of magic, compared to his sister’s powerful magic. However, on the flipside, some modern medicines have odd effects on Magic users, and if he remembered what Mom told him after he ran away from that school to be with Minako after her incident with her arm, while she was fine with a double dosage of normal pain-killers, aesthesia gave her partial hallucinations if controlled. 

Second, Minato was ready to confront Kijiro about what was going on. He managed to conclude that the Hour was greater here, if his dream from last night was any indication of it, with Minako acting so suspiciously. It was like there was this big secret that he was selected to be brought into, and he found it odd. And what was that cabinet? He saw that there was a lock on it, and more likely than not, Minako had the keys to it, along with every other key to the dorm. Not only that, he noticed that Minako had the very same key he just gained through that odd dream. Minako knew just about everything, and he knew he needed to ask her. But, as once he got to the dorm, the pulse in the back of his head throbbed immediately. It disoriented him to the point where he stumbled into the dorm. Strong, thick hands caught him as he stumbled. Minato managed to move his head to face Shinjiro-senpai, looking at him curiously. “What’s wrong, Minato-san?” He asked.

Minato, blinded by the intense throbbing of his head, struggled to sign, so he spoke. “Head ...hurts…”

Shinjiro gave him a look, and then sighed. “Come on. I’m getting you to bed. Did you take any medicine for your headache?”

“Y-yes…” Minato spoke, trying to focus on his gruff-looking senpai, “Aneki...gave me...some of mom’s...potion…”

“Then I can ask her what to do next.” Shinjiro said, and helped him to his room. Shinjiro opened Minato’s door and led him to his bed. Shinjiro then had Minato face him, allowing him to read his lips. “Look, Minato-san. I know that you’re wondering what’s going on, and I know for a fact that Minako’s been hinting at it for ages. Minako is slightly angry at the circumstances she’s been in, and since you entered the dorm, the restrictions placed on her will hopefully be lifted. I know for a fact that you are technically part of the supernatural world while Minako’s been deep in it her whole life. I also know very little of what happened to you two years ago. If you need someone to listen to you who is not your sister, I’m willing to listen to you. I’ve been dealing with Minako and Aki for years now, and they are a handful. But for now, try to get some rest. I can ask Minako for help with this headache.”

Minato looked at Shinjiro, and nodded. The throbbing got worse, so Shinjiro-senpai closed his blinds, making it dark in the room. The last thing he saw was Shinjiro giving a very small smile, and closed the door. He then promptly passed out.

* * *

Minako, wearing her school shirt with the sleeves rolled up all the way and her sweater vest hanging off of one of the chairs, furiously stirred the pinkish potion on the stove, using her fire to boil it. She was confused on how the pain-relieving potion suddenly failed and his headache came back worse. ‘ _ It could be his Persona ready to awaken. _ ’ Kharendaen said, watching her master cook the potion from above.

“I know, Kharendaen. I can feel it, even smell it. But it feels also...wrong. It’s the same exact feeling I remember from the Bridge  _ that night _ .” Minako said, tossing in some berries. “Kharendaen, I’m afraid of what’s to come. I know for a fact that Mom’s pain potion worked, but is his Persona wanting to come out too powerful for the potion’s effects? I know that tonight is a full moon, and Aki’s already preparing to go out on a solo patrol,  _ again _ . Something’s going to happen tonight, I just know it.” She looked at the clock. 23:30. She had thirty minutes to get this into her brother’s system so that he could at least not suffer his Persona pushing itself out if that happens tonight. She then looked at the potion’s color. “Almost there. Can’t believe it took me this long to make a new batch. The dosage he needs exceeded the amount I had stored up. I need to have a day where I just make more potions just to restore my stock.”

‘ _ When was the last time you took stock of your potions? _ ’ Kharendaen asked, knowing the answer but Minako sometimes forgot to do stuff.

“...October…” Minako groaned, realizing that she made a mistake. She would of facepalmed, but couldn’t because she was stirring the mix.

“Hey Minako! What are you doing?” Yukari greeted Minako, causing Minako to jump, making her let go of her spoon and her golden scales on her bare arms to appear. “Oops, sorry.”

Minako glared at Yukari. “Don’t scare me like that! I’m mixing up more of my mom’s special pain-relieving potion, because I didn’t check my stock since October, and I’m running low on all my potions.” Returning to the potion, the scales receding back into her skin.

Yukari was confused, so she walked around the counter to look over Minako’s shoulder, making Kharendaen move to another spot. “You...make potions?” She asked, still trying to figure out her friend.

“Yeah. So what?” Minako said, stating the obvious. The smell of the potion was sweet, like strawberries and a hint of mint. The color was starting to turn to the correct shade of pink, so Minako lowered the flames to allow it to settle. She stopped stirring, and went to her potion bottles so that she could store the rest after she got the correct dosage for her brother.

Yukari gave her a confused look, and said, “Uhhh...sorry, this is new to me. I thought that when you said potions you were talking about meant getting Minato medication.”

Minako gave Yukari a smile, and said, “Yes, I’m making Potions. Been doing it since I joined the Health Committee. I’m not explaining why or how.” Answering her unvoiced question. “There’s more to this world than just Personas and Shadows. They are only a dip to the Supernatural world. You’ve heard me and my brother arguing the fact that I’m a Dragon. That is going to be explained in due time, I assure you. What I’m going to say is that Magic is real and you should really get used to it because as a Persona user, you are now tied to the supernatural world and there’s no going back. All those fairy tales you’ve grown up with? They’re real. They’re all real. And I’ve been a part of it since I was born, and so has Minato. I’m the one with the active Magic, Minato’s we’re guessing is passive not active yet. Not only that, I have crimson eyes, Yukari. They aren’t brown, they’re crimson. There’s a reason for that.” Pulling off the hot cauldron with her bare hands and onto the cooling stand to let it cool off before she could ladle it into bottles.

Yukari stared at Minako pulling the cauldron off of the stove top and onto the cooling stand, her mind boggled. “W-what? How can you do that? Put that...pot thing off of an open flame with your bare hands?” She asked, her voice going high pitch, freaking out that her friend touched hot metal.

“Oh relax, Yukari. I’m fireproof. My body is fireproof, and I generate heat and fire. That’s part of my magic. I’m classified as a Fire-Lightning Mage, so I have to be able to handle my respective elements. Fire’s my Primary, while Lightning’s my secondary.” Minako explained, fire licking her right hand, while red lightning arced between her fingers on her left hand. “It’s slightly the cause why my Persona’s different from everyone else’s.”

‘ _ Slightly my ass. _ ’ Kharendaen snarked, rolling her red eyes, ‘ _ I’m from The Dragonlord. You named your stuffed dragon after me. _ ’ 

“Oh shut it.” Minako snarked back at her other self. “The Dragonlord is a four book series that is associated with DnD. Kharendaen is, well, a Golden Dragon in the series, along with Thelyvn, the Dragonlord. I won’t spoil anything else from it.”

“...So from what I’ve gotten from that is that you’re a nerd.” Yukari said, still processing the information.

“Oh Yukari, I’ve always been a nerd. Both mom and dad are nerds, I was set to be one.” Minako said, giving her a look that said, Oh you have no idea what I’m saying. “My mom loves 80’s music like The Police, Depeche Mode, The Clash, Erasure, Pet Shop Boys, etc. etc...Dad loved video games and got giddy on taking stuff apart and putting them back together again, having them work better than before.” As she checked how the potion settled. “Okay, it’s ready. Just got to portion out Minato’s dosage, and then bottle it for future use.” And with that, Minako grabbed her potion ladle, and grabbed the flask she was using for Minato’s potion dosage. Gingerly, focusing on not accidentally breaking her ladle in her partially numb right hand, she dunked it into the potion mix and started ladling out the correct dosage. Once she had done it, she got the rest of her potion bottles and carefully poured the rest of the potion into them, trying hard not to create a mess because her right hand twitching because of the odd angle and the very very dull sensation.

Yukari watched on, curious about what Minako was doing. Once Minako was finished with pour out the rest of the potion, she looked on as Minako stoppered bottles. “Do you do this a lot, Minako?” Yukari asked tentatively.

“I keep on forgetting to check, so I’m going to take one day to make more, which honestly, I don’t care. I like making potions. The smells of the more noxious potions I don’t like making, though. My sense of smell is stronger than most other humans, because, well, we’ll get to that.” Minako said, labeling the bottles, “It’s basically chemistry with plants mundane and magical.” 

“Huh.” Was all Yukari said, watching as Minako cleaned up quickly. 

Minako looked at the time. 23:45. “I have 15 minutes to give Minato the potion. Hopefully that’ll be enough time for it to kick in before the show starts.”

Yukari glanced at Minako, confused at what Minako said. “Huh?!? What do you mean, ‘Before the show starts’?”

“Because,” Minako said, grabbing Minato’s potion, “Let’s have a party, and there’s a full moon in the sky. It’s the hour of the wolf, and I don’t want to die.” Quoting Oingo Boingo’s No One Lives Forever. And with that, she went up the stairs to give her brother the potion, leaving Yukari confused on what she said. 

* * *

Minako looked at her old pocket watch, one she was given by one of the elders in the Magic council, and watched as the hands ticked on while the Dark Hour transformed the night. Once Dark Hour hit, she snapped the watch close, and look upon Mitsuru, Yukari, and bastard Ikutsuki as they watched her twin go through the Dark Hour, luckily pain-free because she got the potion into his system just in time so it could get into affect. Akihiko had already gone out, Shinjiro was downstairs organizing the kitchen again because he couldn’t sleep, and Ken was attempting to sleep. Minako knew that she had almost all the pieces she needed to get to the top of Tartarus, if Ikutsuki would allow her the one thing she’s been working towards since she was able to control her Persona. “...How is he?” Ikutsuki broke the silence, causing Minako to look up to the three other people in the room.

“...the same as last night.” Mitsuru sighed, tapping some keys. Minako rolled her eyes, and went back to her Tarot cards. She was trying to figure out what would happen in the next few minutes of this Hour.

“Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms.” Ikutsuki noted.

“First of all, don’t call any of us subjects, especially him and me.” Minako said with a harsh tone in her voice, “Second, he’s never exhibited any of the “classic” symptoms. He, and by extension, me, never had any of those symptoms. Magic Users are immune to the Dark Hour. Minato has magic, like me, you imbecile. And he has kuda, you complete and utter moron!”

“Minako’s right. We’re treating him like a guinea pig.” Yukari added, “Though what are kuda?”

“Demon-summoning tubes. Far as I know, unique only to our family on mom’s dad’s side. It’s complicated.” Minako said, waving the explanation off. ‘ _ And a Raidou Kuzunoha exclusive. We may not be the heirs to the title, but we ARE Shirogane. _ ’ Saying the true answer in her head.

“I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard he's your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?” Ikutsuki said, either ignoring Minako’s snide comments or trying to bring the attention back to Minato.

“Bullshit. I’m also in the same class, AND there are two other candidates in our grade and one has already awakened!” Minako pointed out, stating the honest truth.

“Yeah, I guess, but still…” Yukari said, unsure about what has been going on. Then a beep came from the console. Minako put down her cards.

“And so it begins.” She said, joining Mitsuru at the panel.

“Command room...Is that you, Akihiko?” Mitsuru answered.

“You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there.” Akihiko said through the transceiver.

“WHAT?!? Akihiko, this is why I insisted on partner patrols!” Minako shouted into the comm. A sharp pain ran through her. That...thing inside her was active again. “If it’s huge, it’s one of  _ them _ . Akihiko, what’s your status?”

“It managed to hit me. I’m on my way back.” He said, and then he cut the comms.

“SHIT!” Minako swore. She ran to the weapons cabinet, and pulled out her naginata and harness, and slipped it on, making her cards return to their place in her pouch.

“Does that mean...he’s bringing it here?!?” Yukari shrieked. Minako grabbed a short sword, and attached it to her hip.

“Yea, now grab your gear!” Minako ordered, the thing giving her a painful pulse within her.

“Mr. Chairman! Let’s suspend our observation for now. We’ll prepare for battle!” Mitsuru ordered.

Ikutsuki meekly shrunk. “...R-Right! Be careful!”

The three girls and the chairman dashed down to the lobby as Akihiko got in and slumped down on the door. Minako got to him first, and immediately looked at his arm, which he was clutching. “What hurts?” Minako asked, prepared to look.

“Akihiko!” Mitsuru shouted.

“Agh!” Akihiko cried in pain as Minako touched his arm.

“I think it’s fractured, but I can use Diarama. Tell me if this hurts.” Minako said, lightly pressing into the left ribs. He took an intake of breath, and Minako released. “Okay, I say broken ribs. I won’t be able to fully heal them, but I can at least make them fractured so they don’t run the risk of puncturing your left lung.” Minako placed her hands carefully on his left ribcage and a soft green glow emitted from her hands, easing the pain. “ _ Diarama. _ ” She whispered, letting the magic heal his bones.

“Senpai!” Yukari cried.

“I’m alright. Ow! Get ready to be surprised...It’ll be here any second-tch it hurts, Minako.” Akihiko said, reacting to Minako’s healing.

“Stop moving and let me heal it to the point where you’ll be fine enough until the Hour ends and we can get you to the hospital, idiot.” Minako whispered to him. 

“This is no time to be joking around, you two!” Mitsuru commanded.

“What’s the big baby gotten himself into this time?” Shinjiro asked, coming up the rear.

“Hey! Ow…” Akihiko tried to retort, but the pain prevented him to.

Minako lifted her hands and the Diarama ended. “That’s the best I can do in a short amount of time, Akihiko.  _ Don’t _ aggravate it.” Minako harshly said to him, then pulled him into a hug, and said into his hair, “Stay safe and come back to me.” Lightly kissing his head.

“It’s one of them, Akihiko?” Ikutsuki asked, clearly ignoring Minako.

“Yea, but no ordinary one--” He started to say, but then the ground shook. The thing in Minako’s head gave another pulse, making her cringe.

Yukari freaked out. “Ahh! What the…!? ...You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ken came down with his spear as Mitsuru pulled out her Evoker. “Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room, Amada, make sure he goes there. Takeba, Minako, go upstairs and wake him up! Then, escape out the back.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Minako said, standing up.

“But, what about you three?” Yukari asked, clearly afraid.

Mitsuru glared at Akihiko, with Shinjiro giving him double. “We’ll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I’m afraid you’ll have to fight.” Smirking at him evilly.

“Like I had a choice!” Akihiko snapped back, standing up and pulling his Evoker out, “What are you waiting for, Yukari, Minako? Go!”

“I-I’m going!” Yukari stuttered.

Minako just nodded. “Stay alive, alright? Don’t die on me, you got that?”

“I’ll make sure of that, Minako.” Shinji assured, pulling out his evoker and axe, “Someone has to make sure he’s not a dumbass.”

“Hey! Just for that, I’m going to end it first, dumbass!” Akihiko retorted to Shinjiro.

“In your dreams, Aki.” Minako heard Shinji as she and Yukari dashed up the stairs and towards Minato’s room. 

As they got closer, they both noticed that his door was wide open. Minako got to the doorframe and saw that her brother’s room was empty.  _ ‘No no no...this cannot be happening. _ ’ Minako thought, as she entered his unpacked room. “This cannot be good.” She muttered.

“Where the hell is he, Minako?!?” Yukari cried to her.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Minako snapped at her, her eyes flashing to their more dragon-like appearance, “Whatever’s going on, it’s tied to... _ it _ in both of us. It’s just disobedient to me.”

“What do you mean?” Yukari asked.

“Again, I don’t know. Look, the thing that is closely related to the Death Arcana is somehow tied to me and Minato, though that’s something that really shouldn’t be there.” Minako said, thinking back to that demon lounge in Ginza run by Mama Nyx, and what she did to separate the being from her soul. “It...was supposed to be separated from my soul years ago, though somehow it’s still there, just not connected to my health.”  _ ‘Like it had any effect on my health, I’m already under threat of death unless my second heart starts fully. Unless I do something that does destroy my social standing, which I honestly don’t care about. _ ’ Minako mentally added. “...she made me refer to her as Mama Nyx…” Minako murmured, avoiding Yukari’s questioning gaze. 

“ _ Takeba, Minako, do you read me!? _ ” Mitsuru cut in on their headsets.

Minako responded quickly, placing her left fingers on hers, “Loud and clear, Mitsuru. We have a problem.”

Mitsuru groaned. “ _ Great. Be careful! There’s more than one enemy! The one we’re fighting isn’t the one Akihiko saw! _ ”

“What?!?” Yukari cried.

“Greaaaat, that’s makes our problem so much worse. Minato’s not in his room.” Minako said.

“ _ WHAT?!? HOW DID HE GET OUT OF HIS ROOM? _ ” Mitsuru asked with an edge to her voice.

“Yeesh, don’t scream in my head. I can feel your anger and frustration. Mitsuru,  _ find him _ .” Minako said, giving an order. 

Some quiet, and then Mitsuru gave them his location. “ _ Roof. He’s just frozen there, and I’m barely getting anything from him. _ ” Warning them.

‘ _ Shit. I don’t know what’s going to happen. _ ’ Minako said, panic setting in. She knew this feeling, as it liked to visit her from time to time, usually over something silly, but this? This was real. And the thought of it scared her. ‘ _ Okay, got to calm down. I need to focus. Kharendaen, which Persona should take forefront? _ ’ She asked her original Persona.

‘ _ Titania. She has the commanding presence that would probably make the most sense. _ ’ Kharendaen responded, giving her thoughts.

‘ _ Right.’ _ Minako agreed, then whispered, “Persona change. Titania!” Flipping the card and allowing Titania to take hold, focusing her. “Come on, we need to get to the roof. We have to make sure Aniki is safe.” She said, the air of leadership took hold of her.

“R-Right!” Yukari responded back. Both the girls ran to the stairs, Minako pushing her limitations with her back, making it respond back in kind. They got up to the third floor, and then the window closest to Yukari broke, making her trip.

“Augh!” She cried out in pain, a piece of glass piercing the back of her leg. Minako stopped, and helped her up. Through adrenaline, they managed to get up to the roof access, finding it just swinging there, partially close. Minako slammed it open. There, standing listlessly, was Minato, staring off into space. While Yukari locked the door behind them, Minako went up to her brother, and found that his eyes were glazed over, like he was asleep still. 

‘ _ This...never happened before. _ ’ Was Minako’s first thought. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, him snapping out of his trance. He glanced around, quickly realizing that he was not in his room. “Hey, do you have any idea how you got up here?” Minako asked him, making sure he could read her lips.

He shook his head, and he quickly started signing. ‘I have no idea how I got here. The last clear memory I have is you giving me another drought of mom’s potion, then everything’s been murky.’

“Okay. Here, take this.” Minako said, accepting his explanation, and then handing the sword to her brother, “No time to explain, just trust me on this. We’re probably going to have to fight, and this is not how I wanted to introduce you to this. Come on, let’s get closer to the door.” As Minato took the sword, and pulled it out of its scabbard, surprised that it was a real sword. Minako then grabbed his hand, and dragged him to Yukari at the door.

‘Do we need kuda for this?’ Minato sign asked her, one handed as he was holding the sword in his right hand, its scabbard hanging haphazardly on his left hip. He was still in his school uniform because he fell asleep in it.

Minako shook her head. “No. It’s actually relating to the Contract and the Key. I know for a fact they talked to you. I followed soon after.” Giving her brother the hint that she also had the key.

Yukari then sighed. “I think that we’re okay for now…”

Then the dorm shook. The trio turned their heads to see a dark hand grab the edge. Then another one, and another. Multiple limbs pulled a mess of hands and one of the hands held an emotionless mask with the Roman Numeral I on it. Minako froze, the thing stirring and started to bang inside her head, Kharendaen and Titania starting to fight against the thing from hurting Minako. Then the monster pulled out several blades, intent on hurting them. Minako shifted her stances to a defensive one, reaching for her naginata, while Yukari pulled out her Evoker. 

“Those monsters...we call them shadows.” Yukari explained, Minato facing her as she lifted her evoker to point at her head. Minato shook, freaking out seeing that a girl that he recently met was pointing a gun towards herself in a suicidal fashion. 

Minako put a hand on Minato’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Aniki. This is how they do it.” Attempting to reassure her brother. 

As Yukari almost pulls the trigger, her Garu releasing but not making a dent, the Big Shadow hit Yukari, making her let go of her evoker and knocking her away. “Agh!” She cried out in pain, hitting the ground and rolling a bit.

“YUKARI!” Minako yelled, dashing over to her friend. Minako kneat by her, checking Yukari over. She could tell that Yukari hit her head slightly, and realized that the piece of glass that hit her was deep in the back of her thigh, preventing Minako from trying to remove it. “No no no, I don’t need you to get hurt.” Minako muttered, her panic settling in again. Then she felt it. The dread. The thing inside of her trembled in anticipation. Minako turned to see her brother holding Yukari’s evoker.

She saw a flash of the little boy with etheral blue eyes, and hearing him whisper, “ _ Go on… _ ” Pointing his finger to the side of his head like a gun.

Minako then heard her brother. “Per...son...a” And then, just like that, he pulled the trigger, his eyes flashing blue, a maniac grin on his face. Glass shattered, and a figure appear, mechanical body with a harp, emotionless face, a scarf, and short hair.

“ _ Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings… _ ” Orpheus said, sealing the contract. 

“Fool Arcana. Fire based. Electric and Darkness weakness.” Minako whispered, like...she knew it. Then the thing rolled inside her, making her chest hurt. She clutched it, in pain. She watched as Orpheus got one good hit, and then it started convulsing. Minato clutched his head, screaming. The pain in Minako’s chest got worse, and then, Orpheus was ripped apart from the inside out, a black beast crawling out, holding a giant sword, and it leapt to the Big shadow, ripping it apart ferociously. Minako’s mind flashed back to the bridge, the smell of burning oil and steel flooding her nostrils. A big, black beast towered over and her brother, terror flooding her. It roared, and she remembered the roar that came after she passed out after she shouted at the two shadows that almost cut her arm off. Worst of all, it felt  _ familiar _ . It was the thing that came out of her to protect her all those years ago. She whispered its name, all the memories flooded her mind. “ _ Thanatos. _ ” And with that, she screamed.

* * *

The seniors watched on as the beast tore the shadow up, and as Minako screamed, clutching her head and shaking. Akihiko shook as he watched her flash back to the crash, to the incident where she almost lost her arm. He wanted nothing more than to rush up there and hold her as she went through those terrible memories. “MINAKO!” He shouted at the screen, wanting to go and protect her, worry overwriting his pain. As the beast disappeared and Orpheus returned, he turned to find Mitsuru frozen with a look of shock on her face, Shinjiro cringing. “Let me go help her, she needs me!” Akihiko pleaded, his body sparking.

“N-No...it can’t be…” Mitsuru said under her breath, “The Persona that came out of Minako that day...It was that thing...Minako saw it...she knew it…” Frost crept up her arms and neck, a faraway look in her eyes, the air around her getting colder, making Akihiko flinch back a bit. 

“What...was...that thing?” Shinjiro asked, awed and terrified, “Was that thing in Minako?”

“I thought it was separated from her long ago...in the lounge…” Mitsuru said, not even making sense.

“I don’t care right now, we can figure it out later. Right now, Minako needs me!” He said, Polydeuces appearing and electricity pouring out of him and his user.

Mitsuru snapped out of her trance, and said, “R-Right! We got to get to the roof. Come on!” As Minato on the screen collapsed and Yukari went up to catch him. Minako was still screaming, sitting down and rocking back and forth. The seniors dashed up the stairs and Mitsuru opened the door, releasing Akihiko to Minako. 

He ran up to Minako and got down to her level. He immediately grabbed her softly and guided her to his chest. She stopped screaming and starting crying, breathing heavily and rocking back and forth, Akihiko hugging her as he rocked back and forth with her, calming her down and comforting her. “Hey, I’m here. You’re not there, you’re on our dorm’s rooftop. You’re safe, you’re safe.” He softly assured Minako, who slowly came back to the current time. He looked into her eyes, seeing how they were wide, panicked and shaking. She was shaking, her working heart slowing down to a more respectable level. She started to try and grasp something, so he guided her hands to his vest. “Feel that? That’s me, that’s my vest. Your favorite vest, with your favorite color. You told me that you loved it.” Minako grabbed it, her right hand grasping hard. Once the message got through, she shoved her face into his chest, making the pain on his left side throb. “Easy there, Minako. I’m hurt too,remember?”

“S-Senpai?” A voice behind him. Akihiko turned to face Yukari, as Shinjiro carried Minato back down the stairs. “What’s wrong with Minako?”

Akihiko smiled softly. “She’s calming down from an intense flashback. When she saw that beast, she reacted because she was terrified. Everything’s going to be a bit too much for her right now.”

“A-Aki…” Minako squeaked, making him look down to her, “In-Inside…p-please…” She trembled, her stutter coming back.

Akihiko smiled. “Yukari, can you help me get her back inside? Both you and me need some medical assistance, and Minako needs to have some help recovering from her massive flashback.”

“Alright, Senpai.” Yukari said shakely. Akihiko and Yukari helped Minako stand up, her legs not working exactly. She was unsteady on her feet, so Akihiko had her lean onto him. With Yukari’s help, both Akihiko and Minako got inside and back down to the lobby, where Mitsuru was arranging transportation for them. Once Akihiko sat down, Minako was placed on him lap, her breathing steadily calming down. Mitsuru did go upstairs to get Minako’s medication for the times she had her flashbacks and panic attacks.

Akihiko looked down to the girl he cared so much for. “That was a lot for you, huh, Minako?” Minako made a little noise, not trusting herself to speak. “I’ll always protect you. I don’t want you to leave.” Minako moved a little, getting closer to him. As the Dark Hour ended, exhaustion settled in, and the medical assistance came, taking all four of them to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to Minato's awakening! I had this finished for about a month now, but I just finished the next chapter while I was inbetween a Mini Performance and a concert earlier as I write this and post this. It was Lindsey Stirling's Warmer in the Winter concert and I have been looking forward to this since my 21st birthday, which was the day when she announced it and presale tickets went up. Also during this time I got accepted into another college to transfer into and I will be moving out to live in the dorms for the fall semester.
> 
> Yes I am a Stirlingite, and I'm proud of it. I got to ask her a question and her answer made me feel validated. She holds high respect to people who are in marching band. This, and her music, helped me work harder in my high school's marching band as part of the colorguard.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the aftermath of this intense chapter, and we'll be seeing more of Akihiko's and Minako's actual relationship and history together. And no, they are not together yet. That will happen *later*. I assure you. until then, See you later!


	9. Everything broke, and we’re picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergceny services brought both Minako and Minato, Yukari and Akihiko to Tatsumi Memorial, and quickly admitted Minato in, while moving Minako to a quiet room to calm down. Yukari and Akihiko were treated accordingly, and Yukari was discharged with basic instructions while Akihiko was required to at least stay overnight. Shinjiro thinks ahead and hands Hikari Minako's stuffed dragon handmade by Tatsumi Textiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, just before the new year. Again, slow updates.

**Everything broke, and we’re picking up the pieces**

April 10th, 1:35am

Minako was tired. As she laid on the hospital bed, staring at the familiar ceiling, she watched her iv dripping the nutrient cocktail she always got whenever she ended up there. While it was in her right arm, she couldn’t feel it. Kharendaen was trying to get her mind back in order, after the memories got too much. She couldn’t think right after one of these. While she did have medication for helping with calming down from the attack, she couldn’t take them because they didn’t exactly work right. They did calm her mind down, but they actually shut her down mentally, and she couldn’t talk. When she is actually on anti-anxiety meds, she would be quiet, not moving, and unable to talk. She would be trapped in her own mind, and it was too terrifying for her, so she always went unmedicated. She was prescribed one once that didn’t shut her down completely, but it scared Mitsuru and herself enough to immediately get her off of it, as it got her to talk about suicide and suicidal thought processes and it quickly shown that while it did allow Minako to talk, it wasn’t the correct one. A lot of mental health medications didn’t work like they intended for Minako. And most heart medications were a death sentence for her as well. Allergic to them. As she laid in the bed, she knew that they were keeping her unmedicated for the most part and gave her liquids. Minako saw that her mom came into the room, looking tired and just woken up. “Oh Minako. I’m just glad that you weren’t physically hurt this time.” She said, as Minako looked up to her. She went towards her daughter, and pulled up a chair.

‘I’m sorry for waking you up, Mommy.’ Minako signed, not trusting her voice.

“Oh Mina, it’s okay. When you’re ready, just tell me about it when you can. From what Mitsuru said, you had an intense flashback.” Mom said softly, comforting her only daughter.

Minako trembled as she signed. ‘It was so bad. I was back on the bridge.’ Tears forming in Minako’s eyes.

Mom comforted her, petting her hair. “I know. Was it the monster when you had nightmares of the crash?”

Minako nodded, tears running down her face. ‘Mommy, I finally know it’s name. Thanatos.’ She signed, her hands shaking.

Mom closed her eyes in thought. “Hmm, the God of Peaceful Death. One of the sons of Nyx, whom you and Mitsuru met in that place. Strange…” She said, thinking out loud.

‘The Vortex World was scary. I think that because Thanatos was in me, apparently, Nyx insisted that I call her Mama Nyx.’ Minako signed, however small because her mind was still a mess.

“That’s the most disturbing part, Mina. I think, that because you had Thanatos when you and Mitsuru ended up there, she asked you to call her Mama Nyx.” Mom gave Minako her thoughts on it.

Minako balled her hands into fists, frustrated at the memory. ‘It’s not just that, Mom! She separated him from my soul, so he shouldn’t have caused me pain! But when he tore through Orpheus, I felt him tearing through me as well! Mommy, I’m scared!’ Angrily signing. 

Mom gave Minako a look of concern. “Something must have happened while you and your brother was on the bridge. Did anything odd occur when Minato arrived?”

Minako nodded, and signed all she saw to her mother. ‘I don’t know if the boy in striped pajamas is connected, but it’s strange that only me and Minato can see him.’

Mom nodded, and thought. “This is certainly odd. I can ask the Council to look into apparitions. Now, do you want some cuddles with Kharendaen?” And she pulled out Minako’s old Golden Dragon stuffed toy, made for her for her’s and Minato’s third birthday by Tatsumi-san. Minako, being cheeky, named her stuffed dragon Kharendaen so she can pull off having an imaginary friend named Kharendaen when in reality she was talking to her Persona after she awakened her. Minako’s eyes lit up, and reached out for her dragon. Mom let her, and Minako immediately hugged it, cuddling her dragon.

‘How did you get her? She was in my room at the dorm?’ Minako signed one handed, holding the dragon close.

“Shinjiro managed to grab it and gave her to me to give to you.” Mom explained, “So thank Shinjiro for getting your dragon. Now, I think that you need some hugs.” Mom then helped Minako sit up, sat down next to her, and then hugged Minako with just enough pressure to allow Minako to calm down. Minako had her head to Mom’s chest, and her mom asked, “Do you think that Nishi would like to be snuck in here for you?”

Minako, not wanting to take her hands off of her stuffed dragon, managed to murmur into her mother’s chest. “Mommy, Nishi’s a cat. He does whatever he wants.”

“That he does. Don’t think I forgot when he managed to get into your school bag last year and it was too late to get him back at the dorm.” Mom said, reminding Minako how when Nishi was 6 weeks old while she was fostering his four siblings and his mom along with him snuck into her bag and came with her to school that day. “I stand by what I said. That cat chose you to be his person,”

“I love him. He willing to help me deal with the world when it gets too much for me.” 

“He’s also big. Now, why don’t you tell me some of his interactions with the others?”

Minako smiled, thinking about her loveable Maine Coon mix. “Well, he did jump into Yukari’s shower the other day. Freaked her out. I had to explain to her that he likes water. Still didn’t like it. Asked me to not allow him in the bathroom. Told her that’s never going to happen. He’s allowed because he’s a cat and goes wherever he wants.”

“He’s that kind of cat, huh. Just does what he wants. I said that’s the best kind of cat.” Mom said, smiling that having her daughter talk about her beloved Maine Coon cat got her calmer.

“The best. Still not allowed on the counter-tops, though.”

“Oh that’s understandable. Got yelled at by Shinjiro, huh?”

“Yea. Mommy, what did you ask Aki to translate on the first day?” Minako asked,remembering about walking back to the dorm that day.

“Roxanne, of course. It was that or Don’t Stand So Close To Me. I got to get the weirdness in while being one of the more sane teachers at Gekkoukan. How Miyahara-san is the math teacher astounds me. Takeshi’s Synesthesia is so much better than the visual beauty of numbers it isn’t funny.”

“Oh I can’t wait until the Project. I wonder if I should do Synchronicity II or Don’t Stand So Close To Me because Tomochika-kun.”

“Do Can’t Stand Losing You and make a three page long essay on how the speaker is going overboard on frustrations of his ex breaking up with him and I will give you a hundred and five on it.” Mom said, smirking at her daughter.

“I’m not doing that. Just to spite you, I will do Once Upon A Daydream and go on about the brilliance of Stewart Copeland and his drumming and Andy Summer’s twisted lyrics” Minako joked.

“I so corrupted you with The Police.” Mom smiled, “Somehow, you love the twisted lyrics.”

“Synchronicity II is my favorite, Mom. If you read into the lyrics, you see the twistedness.”

Mom laughed quietly. “Just keep on being you, my young dragon. Don’t change for me or your friends.” Minako sighed, feeling safe in her mother’s arms.

* * *

Once Minako finished with the nutrient cocktail and calmed down enough, she was released and allowed to go home. However, she didn’t leave yet because both her and her mother wanted to know the status of Minato and Akihiko. “Finally calmed down, Minako?” Mitsuru said, giving Minako a soft smile.

“Thanks to mom. Distracted me with Nishi and music.” Minako gave her the short answer, still clutching her stuffed Kharendaen.

“Akihiko will be fine, however, fractured left humerus and fractured ribs on the left side. He will be out until Dr. Hisota clears him. You healing the worst of them did help.” Mitsuru explained.

“Minato, however…” Mom asked, knowing the answer already.

“...Is completely unconscious. With how explosive his awakening it, I don’t think he will wake up soon. With that...being...coming out of his Persona, I think that he won’t be up soon.” Mitsuru sighed, putting her hand to her head.

“...It’s name is Thanatos, the God of Peaceful Death, one of the Sons of Nyx. It is the beast on the bridge that night, and the same thing that came out of me that day. It is of the Death Arcana, and it is powerful, too powerful for me to control.” Minako said, in a quiet voice, “I...don’t know if it is a Persona, but it is definitely the thing that Mama Nyx separated from my soul on Louis’s request.”

Mitsuru shuddered. “Why did we end up in that world, anyway. It’s like a weird fever dream that was real and...nnnnnn.” Shuddering again at the memories related to the Vortex World.

“We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, Mitsuru. We had no idea how that would of happened, stepping into an abandoned hospital with three teenagers and two adults already in it and then after a bright light, waking up in one of the rooms surrounded by demons.” Minako said, “That was not something to forget about, since we already had Kharendaen and Penthesilea. I’m your Demi, and you are a Reason Holder. And honestly, we can make mention of it and no one would understand it.”

“You just like stating the Truth in the most strangest of ways and making everyone who does not understand what is your question your sanity.” Mitsuru sniped.

Minako shrugged. “Eh, it’s fun. Besides, Sanity is overrated.”

Mitsuru sighed. “Your questionable sanity has you jump off rooftops and make unnecessary movements.”

“That’s because I don’t have my wings yet, and the dragon in me wants the breeze bellowing underneath her wings.” Minako defended.

“Before you go any further in that line of thought, Minako, please think about the people surrounding you.” Mom cut anymore conversation between the two girls. Both Minako and Mitsuru turned to face Yukari, looking at them strangely, with a bandage on her thigh.

“Uhh, what were you two talking about?” Yukari asked, a confused expression on her face.

“Uhh….” Both Minako and Mitsuru said, red flooding both the girls faces. “We can explain.” At the same time. Mom facepalmed at the scenario both Minako and Mitsuru got themselves into.

“Minako first, because I want to hear her crazy story and then Mitsuru-senpai can straighten it out.” Yukari said, giving both of them a deadpan look.

Minako gulped, and took a breath. “Well...you see...it involves demons, an old man in a wheelchair with a young woman in black and a young blonde haired child with an old woman in black, Me going to a doctor’s appointment and Mitsuru coming with me, and Tokyo.”

Yukari gave Minako a disbelieving look, so Mitsuru added in. “I assure you it’s true, Takeba, and it did include horrible...things that may have altered our perspectives a bit.”

“Easy for you to say, Mitsuru. You didn’t have your form altered.” Minako grumbled, “And the Old Man and the Young Child were in fact the same person. And that’s all I’m going to say.”

“...what is with you two and hiding secrets?...” Yukari mumbled under her breath, Minako being the only one hearing it. She then spoke out loud. “Can at least one of you explain your relationship? I’ve been wondering the entire time I’ve known of you all.”

Both Minako and Mitsuru looked at each other, and Minako shrugged. “We’ve been through a lot of shit together.”

“Minako!” Mitsuru snapped.

“Minako…” Her mother sighed.

“What? It’s true and down to the point without giving the majority of the story away.” Minako defended, and then sighed. “Look, we went through the same thing when we were four, five, six years old, and about halfway through it I awakened Kharendaen. It’s hard to actually talk about when I’m the only one who remembers the majority of it and it’s affected us for the rest of our lives, seeing how it’s the reason why my dragon side came out early. I was supposed to start developing my dragon characteristics once I turned fifteen, but they started appearing when I was five, even before I awakened Kharendaen.”

Yukari looked at both of them, and sighed. “So you two known each other for a long time, and you’ve been through the same things. However, Minako, you are saying the most absurd things and somehow they are true and the rest of us are in the dark.” Concluding that Minako is nuts.

“Pretty much.” Minako agreed, “It’s how I work. I may not be able to tell a lie, but I can tell half-truths and I think that I learned the art of bullshitting when I don’t want to explain the minute details.” Minako took a breath, and altered the topic, “I mostly perform Magic through feeling it, and I work with it, not force Magic to do what I want. It’s not how I roll. I know what kind of Magic doesn’t work for me and I find ways around it. It’s one of the first things the Magic Council noticed about me. I am able to sense Magic and can use Magic intuitively. Magic is like an extension of myself, I suppose. Instinctual. I process Magic better and faster than other Maguses our age, and the Council thinks it’s because of my Autism. There’s things I can and cannot do, and it does make me ahead of my Magus peers and other times behind.” 

“You’ve learnt how to bullshit your explanations on your own, Minako.” Mom sighed, and then turned to Yukari. “Yukari-chan, what Minako means is that she’s not exactly comfortable explaining everything about her and Mitsuru’s relationship. Also, what Minako’s talking about is a group of old Maguses who is basically the government of Magic and the Supernatural. The Magic Council is the main body, and they consist of 12 Maguses of various ages, genders, species, origins, ectedra. The ones we’re closest to is the Dragon Elder, Fyrus, and the Human Elder, Toled. Now, I don’t think that tonight is a good night to explain all of this to you, but Minako can do it in due time, because that’s how it goes, right?” Asking her daughter.

“I can explain when it comes up, like I know it will. They do like sending me requests to deal with demons and the likes.” Minako cringed, and then turned to Mitsuru. “When is Aki going to be released?”

“Hopefully in the morning. I don’t think that most of us are well enough to go to school, so I would like you, Akihiko, Takeba, and Shinjiro stay at the dorm and I will take care of the rest. Minako, I want you to focus on calming down and resting, and I mean it.” Mitsuru ordered, glaring at Minako, “It’s a miracle you’re not in your wheelchair right now, as well.”

“Dr. Hisota did a thorough examination of my back and said that it was fine enough to walk, and all I had was a panic attack. He did say to take it easy mentally because of said panic attack. Besides, Igor-san did say that it’s the beginning of the end.” Minako said, sighing, “I’m most likely to finally find the answer I’ve been looking for all this time.”

Mitsuru gave her a look of surprise, and understanding. “Well, I don’t think that Akihiko will be coming back with us currently, probably later today. Minako, what are your plans right now?”

Minako took a deep breath. “Probably go to Aki, really. I’ve calmed down enough to talk, but I just want to be with him. I’m...afraid that I’ll have a nightmare. I don’t think that Shinji’s willing to put up with nightmares right now, so I think that if I stay with Aki until he’s allowed back to the dorm I can probably stop him from trying to sneak some kind of workout while here.”

Mitsuru nodded. “Right. He’s so insistent about getting stronger and fighting shadows without a care for his life. Even though you do sometimes encourage his behavior-”

“Hey!”

“-you do know how to distract him well enough so that he can focus on getting better and get healthy without pushing his limits. I want him healed enough to be allowed to fight with us, and NOT hurt himself.” Having an annoyed tone in her voice while thinking of every other time Akihiko got hurt and tried to work out when he was prohibited from doing so.

“...You say that like he’s normal…” Minako sighed, knowing why he’s so insensate on getting stronger. Minako didn’t know how much Mitsuru knew of Akihiko’s past, while she knew everything. “...he has something to protect, you know...It would take an event to make him face his feelings. He just wants to prove to himself that he can be strong when no one else can….he wants to be reliable.” Minako whispered, the knowledge and memory of Miki taking forefront. Minako took a breath, and said out loud, “Mitsuru, treat Aki as a human, not a soldier. He does suffer from the weight of the past, like all of us do. While I know he wants to push his limits, you can’t just think of him as a soldier. As I explained before, a Persona is like an extension of our soul, connected to our very being. While you feel complete in body and mind, the true power of Persona will reveal itself when you have a revelation that fills your soul, transforming it to it’s true form. Remember, through the power of our bonds, my, and now Minato's presence can give form to true power, and possibly through the Fool’s help and or presence, it can kickstart the growth one needs to find one’s revelation.” 

Mitsuru looked at her friend, always bold to say what needs to be said. Mitsuru realized that what she said ticked Minako off. “...Sorry. I might have been listening to Ikutsuki-san again for too long. While I am worried about Akihiko and both you and your brother, he has been pressing for getting new members to join us so we can get higher in Tartarus.”

Minako sighed. “Look, I know, you do not want to cross Ikutsuki, but I’m telling you, he’s not to be trusted. Need I remind you who prevented us from going further in the damn tower?”

“Ikutsuki, insisting that we need more manpower than just us five, and exercising too much caution and control on us.” Mitsuru answered.

“Exactly. He’s afraid of losing his precious ‘subjects’ from shadows.” Minako sneered, “More like he’s afraid that the one successful result would die while fighting shadows. Too bad he’s already too late on that front.” A dark look covered Minako’s eyes.

“Minako…” Mom said, worried. Yukari looked at her friend, senpai, and teacher, confused on the shared secret between them. 

“I want to end this, Mom. I don’t want Takeshi to live with the horror that took dad from us any longer. I want it gone. It took away my childhood and dad, leaving you having to raise Takeshi by yourself with my broken self. The Dark Hour took away dad and separated me from Minato. I just got Minato back, and with him, I’m going to end this once and for all. Even if I don’t find my Answer.” Minako glared, anger and hatred burning in her eyes, magic energy surrounding her, “I need to find my Answer or I lose everything.” Minako closed her eyes, sighing and the energy dying. “...Aki doesn’t deserve it...He...doesn’t want me fighting anymore...because he doesn’t want to lose me.” More quietly.

“...You fight for your little brother and Akihiko-senpai.” Yukari said softly, after watching Minako break a little. “You have your reason.” Minako and Mitsuru visibly flinched at the mention of reason. “...Why did you two flinch?”

Minako looked at Mitsuru, who looked away, in sadness and the memory. “...Because I’m not allowed to make a Reason.” Minako sighed, and then walked away, leaving Yukari as she looked confused. Mitsuru sighed, worried for her friend and bond-mate. 

Yukari made a motion to go after Minako, but was stopped by Minako’s mom. “Leave her be, Yukari-chan. Minako’s and Mitsuru’s has bad memories related to Reasons. There’s a reason why, but they have to tell you themselves. All I can say it that my daughter witnessed the worst interpretations of something she was taught to her by my parents, and it hurt her more than she realizes.” Yukari, listening to those words from her teacher, looked down, realizing she accidentally hurt her friend. Mitsuru, frowning, looked on as Minako walked down the hall to her loved one’s room.

* * *

Minako looked up at the door, knowing that her oldest friend and the person she loved the most was behind that door. He was probably bothering the nurses by his habits. Minako took a breath, her thoughts still jumbled and the memories from the Vortex World pressing on her. Yukari didn’t know better, so she let it slide. Minako looked at her hands, and looked at them. No matter what she focused on, she could still see the darkened skin, claw-like fingers that were her hands, flickering, remembering when she and Mitsuru were assaulted by some demons wanting to kill them for their Magatsui. If it wasn’t for Kashima-no, Naoki-senpai and her own demonic heritage coming out, both her and Mitsuru wouldn’t be here. “I’m may be of demon descent of the Tyrant Race,  _ his _ descendant, but it’s just there to keep the magic of dragons flowing through my veins.” Minako whispered to herself, trying to remind herself that she was more dragon and human than demon, but the huge doubt she still had tortured her. “And yet, I call myself Mitsuru’s Demi, her Hitoshura. What is wrong with me?” Her whispered question hung in the air, no answer from any of her Personas. “...No, I can’t let this prevent me from doing what I have to do to save myself. He did give me the way to save myself, but...I don’t want to either hurt Aki or trick him. He has to have complete control, complete choice to give me my life back to me, and give me the right to live how I want to, with him by my side. I never want to leave him, after what happened. Oh Aki...I miss her too.” Shuddering at the memories of sadness and loss of Miki. It seems like everyone forgot that she knew Aki since she was an infant. The Sanadas were family friends with her parents, and while Minato got along with Yukari, she got along with Aki and Miki. Sanada Haruto and his wife Sanada Ayse, a firefighter and an accountant respectively. When Aki was 1, and she was just several days old, they met, his eyes one of the first things she saw. His silver eyes drew her in, and she watched as his dad gave Aki advice, telling him that as men, they have to be strong to protect those who can’t protect themselves, and never underestimate a woman, for they are the strongest of people. Minako remembered her mother, smirking. She knew what happened between both her and Aki. It wasn’t until Minako turned 13 and felt more protective and possessive towards Aki, and Mom explained to her about Dragons and mates. Dragons, and half-dragons like they were, had one person who they were destined to be with for the rest of their lives. Her dad was mom’s destined other, and when he died on the bridge, it destroyed her because he accepted her magic and the magic world, and completed the bond, having her and Minato as a result. Koutesu and the Dark Hour not only ruined her childhood, it also destroyed her mother, losing one of the last people in her life that understood her truly. Hikari first lost her best friend Ayse-san after she collapsed suddenly in the kitchen getting snacks for Minako and Akihiko when he was three and Minako was two, along with newborn Miki’s bottle, then a year later losing Haruto-san saving a little girl on the job. Finally, having her husband killed because of a car crash on the Moonlight Bridge with her two children just coming home from a meeting to stop Koutesu with messing with the Supernatural when the explosion happened and the Dark Hour appeared. Losing one’s mate so suddenly hurts the one left behind, especially like that. Minako learned that not only she was in love with Akihiko, she ‘claimed’ him as her mate, no matter her sexuality. She may be attracted to girls as well as boys, but her heart belonged on Akihiko. Her currently quiet love for him earned her the scar on her right lip. Minako sighed, and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Akihiko said through the door, and Minako opened it. Akihiko smiled when he saw her, and made room for her on his hospital bed.

“Hey Akihiko.” Minako said as she entered his room.

“Good to see you talking. Did your mom help you?”

Minako nodded. “Distracted me with talk of Nishi and the Police.” As she went up to his bed, and sat right next to him. She leaned onto his right side and put her head on his shoulder. “Remember last year and her project?”

“Like how can I forget? Me and Shinji only managed to get it done in time because of you.” He snorted.

“That’s because you decided to do 99 Luft Balloons, or in English, 99 Red Balloons, by Nena. Didn’t you realize that it was a German song, not an English song” Minako teased, poking his nose.

“Well now I do. I went through your CD and tape collection like you told me to do and I chose the one that looked the most English.” He defended.

“And you ended up grabbing Nena, which is one of two German CDs I have. The other one is Falco for Der Kommistar.” Minako said, her tone poking fun at him, “I told you to choose a different one like Duran Duran or the Clash, but no, you decided to be stubborn about it and not listen to me, Mitsuru and Shinjiro, who was doing the project with you.”

“I distinctly remember you recommending one of Lotus Juice’s songs. Deep Breath, I think?”

“Deep Breath or Mass Destruction. I chose those two because one, it would be easier to get the lyrics because he’s a rapper and two, he’s a Japanese artist, not an American or British artist like what I listen to and play to a lot.” Minako said, giving her reasons, “It was your own choice to make it harder for yourself and Shinji. Even Mitsuru told you not to do 99 Luft Balloons.”

“I wanted to get the best grade possible!”

“Dude, she’s my mom. If you’ve done anything Police or Sting related, she would of given you the highest grade. She’s that easy to please.” Minako pointed out, “She loves the Police and the Clash. Her favorite genre of music is 80’s Punk Rock.”

“You’re lucky. You have a close bond with your mom.” Akihiko said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice, “I never got to actually know my mom.”

“Yea.” Minako agreed, downcast. The memory of Ayse-san just collapsed on the kitchen floor, unresponsive, flashed in her already tormented mind. “Why haven’t you make any attempt of getting to at least know Maki-san?”

Akihiko made a quiet noise. “...It’s hard to see her as my new mother. Not only that, I feel that Miki would of loved her had she survived. Sono-Maki-san and Masao-san were going to adopt us both, but then…”

“The fire.” Minako finished. “I know that the timing’s off, but you know my theory that has a high chance of not being true. The Dark Hour started the day my dad died, and I was 7. You were 9 when the fire happened. I was 8. The fire started around 1 in the morning. It wasn’t a shadow, but I think it was some kind of demon accident, because demons I found don’t do things without reason unless they’re chaos aligned.”

“I know. You and me both, once I got Polydeuces, went after all the known chaos-aligned demons you knew that were around here and vetted them.” Akihiko said, remembering the insane quest they both undertook looking for any answers they could find when Minako shared her theory, only ending with no answers. Mitsuru did scold them afterwards, however lightly because she realized that it was important to them.

“Akihiko, even Louis doesn’t know. And that’s something because it’s  _ him _ .” Minako reminded, turning to face him, a sad look on her face.

Akihiko noticed, and maneuvered himself so that he could hold her. “Hey, don’t think so hard on it. You said it yourself, it’s been so long that we have a high chance we can’t find anything. We have to focus on the present and future. You want answers, and I want to be strong enough to protect those I care about.”

Minako sighed, dogged by the multiple of memories that plagued her, “I know, but…”

“Everyone seems to forget that we’ve known each other for our whole lives. You know just about everything about me, and you even got hurt because of my ‘fanclub’.” Snorting at the girls who fawned over him, “Got punched in the face because of jealousy.” Lighting brushing his left hand over the scar on her lower right lip. Minako sighed, leaning into his shoulder. “You’re exhausted. No wonder you’re acting like this. A lot of stuff happened and it had caused you a lot of pain. What’s the situation with school?” He asked.

“Mitsuru doesn’t want us or Yukari to go to school tomorrow. Shinji’s going to look after us when we get back to the dorm. I’m already discharged, but I just want to be with you. Dr. Hisota doesn’t mind, anyway.” Minako said, snuggling closer to him, “`said that I’ll make you bearable, since I know you.”

Akihiko chuckled. “What? You’re going to stop me getting stronger?”

“Yes you idiot! Now go to sleep, ya protein loving idiot!” Minako sleepily exclaimed, her gaze tired.

“All right, all right already. Let me get the blankets on you.” He conceded, pulling the blankets out from under Minako and pulled them over her as she passed out. “I just want to protect you, Mina. I don’t want to lose you too.” He whispered as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to give details how close Akihiko and Minako are. Yes, they are very close childhood friends. And yes, Minako is bisexual. No flames at all. I will delete any flaming comments. This will be a nice comment section to look at. I'm very serious about this. And yes, I did alter backstories for Akihiko. This is an AU, not a retelling of the game. There WILL be changes, and there WILL be differences. This is, first and foremost, a story where the MCs mother was NOT IN THE CAR THE DAY OF THE CRASH/EXPLOSION. Second, my personal magic lore will be in it. Third, YES SMTIII: NOCTURNE IS CANON IN THIS, FREEDOM ENDING IS THE ROUTE THAT WAS TAKEN, with bits taken from the True Demon Ending as well. Nocturne took place in 2003-2004, per the year it came out. How Minako and Mitsuru ended up in the Vortex world WILL be explained later on, and the scarring on them will be come evident will be explained. I will give the spoiler that Yogusa and the Mantra do have a lasting impact on them. And yes, I did name drop Lotus Juice and Kawamura. They are important to Minako's storyline here. With a I think fun little event that Minako will be put into. Until next time, See You Later!!


	10. An Attempt to return to normalcy. It never works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dawn of new day. Minako's waking up. Cue Hyrule field morning theme when night turns to day in Twilight Princess. (AN: Yes LOZ: Twilight Princess is my favorite game of all time and the first ever game I played. It's the reason why Minako uses a sword with her left hand)

**An Attempt to return to normalcy. It never works.**

April 10th, 2009, 7:30AM

* * *

Minako woke up to the bright sunlight in her eyes while the morning nurse was doing the morning routine on the still sleeping Akihiko. She smiled at her. “Good morning Minako-chan. I see you stayed with Sanada-san after you were discharged.” Seeing that Minako was plastered to Akihiko’s side.

“I didn’t want to wake up screaming, especially here.” Minako mumbled, sleep in her voice. The nurse chuckled, and kept right at work while Minako proceeded to start moving around, trying to get the kinks out while being held tightly by Akihiko.

“For him as a patient with a fractured arm and ribs and is fit, he’s surprisingly taking it well, unlike the previous times he was in.” The Nurse commented, remembering his previous times in the hospital.

“That’s because I’m here and I told Mitsuru that I can make sure he’s a lot more bearable.” Minako murmured, stretching the sleep out, “Do you know what time is it?” She asked, not really able to grab her phone.

“It’s 7:30, Minako-chan. I don’t think either of you are going to school today, huh?” The Nurse said cheerfully.

“Nope. Mitsuru won’t allow it. Thanks, Eri-san.” Minako said, finally maneuvering herself to sit up while still having Akihiko’s arm around her, possessively. 

“You’re welcome, Minako-chan.” Nurse Eri said, nodding, “Does he ever sleep this late?” Referring to Akihiko.

Minako shook her head. “Nope. Aki tends to go to bed around Twenty three o’clock when we don’t leave the dorm, and he gets up around Five thirty in the morning, like I do when I’m with him. Then he goes on a jog, and then when he gets back from his morning jog he gets ready for classes.” Reciting his routine for Eri-san. “I’m one of the only people who knows him to make him not focus on getting stronger for a while. I understand why he does it, but right now, that’s supposed to be the furthest thing that should be on his mind because he has to focus on healing and not make the fractures worse.”

“Thank you for telling me, Minako-chan. I will pass this information to Dr. Hisota and have him make the best judgement for Sanada-san’s health.” Nurse Eri said, bowing and leaving the room. 

Minako sighed, and looked down to her still sleeping love. “Oh you loveable dork.” Minako whispered, taking great care not to wake him up. Minako noticed that his bandage above his eye fell off sometime, making her see the bright red scar that was still underneath it, a remnant of his Awakening and her unlocking the Power of the Wild Card. “I’m probably going to put it back on when you wake up.” Minako said softly. Then, her phone started going off, however, very muffled as she left it on vibrate and it was on the bedside table. Funny, because she didn’t remember putting it there. Minako looked over and noticed the caller ID. “Aki, I need to answer it, so can you please relax your grip on me?” She murmured as she reached over to grab her phone. He relaxed his grip on her, and she grabbed it, answering it. “Arisato Minako speaking, how may I help you?”

“ _ Hey Minako-chan! Is it possible for you to come to the studio later today? Kawamura-san and Lotus Juice-san are booked today and I know how you like playing for them. _ ” Dachi-san, the studio producer who worked with Minako the most, asked her.

“Of course, Dachi-san. It’s just...last night was very...stressful for me and I ended up in the hospital while calming down from a flashback. Two of my friends got hurt and my brother became unconscious. I was discharged earlier this morning, but I stayed with one of my friends.” Minako tentatively explained, “I can explain in more detail when I get there. Mitsuru-senpai also said that she didn’t want me or my two friends to go to school after last night, just to let me calm down and give them a break.”

“ _ Woah, that’s rough. Don’t push yourself, Minako. Don’t make Mitsuru-san worry. And your brother’s in the hospital? You mean Takeshi-kun? _ ” Dachi asked, concern bleeding into his voice.

“No, Dachi-san, my older twin brother, Minato. Takeshi wasn’t at the dorm last night.” Minako assured, “I’m just shaken up, Ken-kun wasn’t near the action, Shinji’s going to look after us, Yukari and Aki got hurt, Mitsuru’s trying to keep herself together. I can come by at my earliest convenience. Besides, drumming does help me. I think that I need the distraction, anyway.”

“ _ Alright, Minako-chan. If it gets too much while in the studio, we can stop and you can calm down. Just remember to tell me or them if it is getting too much. _ ” Dachi-san said, kindness bleeding through his voice.

“Thanks, Dachi-san. I will. See you later?” Minako said, figuring that it was the end of the call.

“ _ See you at the studio. _ ” He said, and the call ended. Minako looked at her phone, smiling softly.

“At least some adults are thoughtful and understanding.” Minako said. Then Akihiko stirred. Minako turned to face Akihiko, waking up. “Hey.” She whispered.

Akihiko’s eyes were unfocused, then focused on her. “Hey.” He said, sleep grogging his voice. He started moving, trying to stretch within the hospital bed. “A little help here?” Wanting to sit up. Minako smiled, and nodded, pulling him up with his right hand in hers, and helped readjust his position. Once he was sitting up, he looked out the window. “It’s morning.”

Minako, kneeling on the bed, nodded. “Yup. According to my phone, it's Seven Forty. Did I wake you up?” Tilting her head.

“Eh, I needed to get up anyway.” Akihiko said, attempting to stretch, but Minako stopped him halfway.

“Hey, don’t stretch your left side. You have fractures, and I’m not healing them.” Minako lightly scolded, “Don’t annoy Dr. Hisota.”

“...You know how much I don’t like being held back from training.” Akihiko said, sighing.

“I know, but it’s better if you rest and let your body heal  _ properly _ then we wouldn’t have  _ permanent damage _ . You almost got permanent damage to your right arm last time you got hurt.” Minako said, giving him a glare. She straddled him, making him look right at her and preventing him from moving from the bed. “We’re lucky I caught it in time and stopped you from permanently damaging your arm. You know how long it took me to bounce back from having my right arm almost cut off.”

“How I can forget, Minako. It took you a year to be able to play volleyball again.” Akihiko said, huffing.

“And I barely even overdid it. Takeharu-shi, Ikutsuki-bastard, and Mom, along with Mitsuru, told me under no circumstance I was going to fight shadows until my arm was fully healed and I could use my naginata. Remember, I went through intense physical and occupational therapy just so I could use my arm and actually write?” Minako pointed out.

Akihiko huffed. “I know, I know, Minako. You told me after I awakened my Persona.”

Minako sighed. “...You still don’t understand? Akihiko, you have people who care about you and your wellbeing. Me being one of them. You are my Star, and I don’t know what I would do without you. You are important, and I never want you to leave me.” Reaffirming her quiet devotion to him. 

“...Minako?” Akihiko asked after a while, thinking about what she said.

“Yeah?” 

“Why do you stick with me?” He asked, confused.

Minako gave him a soft smile. “Because I like being with you. You make my world brighter, just by being you. I want you to be yourself with me. I want you to be happy. As I said, you’re my Star. The Star in the Tarot is mainly associated with hope, self-confidence, altruism, luck, generosity, peace, and joy. You bring me joy, hope, and peace. You’re generous to others, giving me and the others kindness and, much against what you do currently, inspiration. My ideas are generally a bit crazy, but you honestly balance me out.” Fool. Death. Emperor. Star. Lovers. Ten of Cups. World. All upright. The cards of every reading she did for their relationship appeared in her head. Her, the Fool and Death, because of...Thanatos...inside her, and him, the Emperor of the Stars, make a choice that was the correct one with the Ten of Cups assuring that it was the correct choice, that shall lead her to the World. “In the more expanded sense, the Star arcana is really about reconnecting one’s soul to the divine, transcending one’s personality, family, community, and reputation. The Star reminds us to remember our exalted origins and our attraction to a higher union. Really, it’s just a reminder that we are the agents of our own lives, and with a gentle push from an invisible helping hand, we can better understand our place and our value within the cosmos.” Rambling. 

Akihiko watched on as Minako explained the Star which she sometimes referred to him, entranced on her. And then his attention was snapped by the intrusion of Dr. Hisota. “Well, is Minako-chan making sure that you don’t injure yourself more?” He merrily said, making both the teens look at him, red in embarrassment. Minako started sputtering, but the kind doctor stopped her there. “I must really thank you, Minako-chan. You are the only person who can tame the unstoppable training beast that is Mister Sanada, or should I say,  _ Aki?” _ Facing Minako and really making Minako red as her eyes.

“Dr. Hisota-san, why?” Minako whined, covering her face with her hands. 

“Because you make it extremely easy to tease you, Minako-chan. I’ve known you since you were born, and you somehow make it a habit to visit here a lot.” Dr. Hisota said, pointing out that she does end up in the hospital a lot.

Minako groaned. “I do try not to, but things keep on happening and I usually get hurt. But I didn’t get hurt this time!” Pointing out that she had no bandages nor casts nor stitches this time.

“ _ This time _ , Minako. Who knows when you’ll end up here again.” He said, pointing out to her that she may very well end up in the hospital again, “At least don’t come in with a broken wrist and several splinters again.”

“That was one time, Dr. Hisota-san!” Minako cried, very thoroughly embarrassed. Akihiko watched on as Minako had the mickey taken out of her by her personal doctor, all right from his lap. 

“I know, and you’ve taken precautions after that. Now, Sanada-san, we need to talk about how you are going to get better WITHOUT overdoing it.” Turning his attention to Akihiko, “I don’t want you fighting in the ring or shadows until I personally clear it. I’ve already passed along instructions to Mitsuru-san and Aragaki-san, with strict orders NOT to fight until you are cleared. You are not to box as well because of your injuries. Got it?” Dr. Hisota glared at Akihiko, sternly giving him orders.

Akihiko deflated, the message getting across. “Got it.” 

“Good. Now, Minako-chan. Here is his prescription of pain relievers if he needs it. Get it filled and then hand it to either Aragaki-san or Mitsuru-san.” Handing Minako the prescription.

“Am I getting a new anti-anxiety or something else?” Minako asked sadly, looking at the prescription.

“No, Minako. We’re still struggling to find a new one. We went through all the ones we could get, and Kijiro-san been giving as much help as he can.” He explained, opening his notes.

“Thought so.” Minako said, grimacing, “And the possible prescription of some kind of stimulant?” Asking about the possible stimulant she might get for exam season.

“Thanks to Reiko, we’re narrowing it down.” He waved it off, knowing that it would take some time to get Minako on it for occasion. “When we do get it narrowed down, we’ll talk to your mother and see how it affects you.”

Minako deadpanned, “Yay, then maybe my brain can focus on my exams and then I don’t have to take them in the Student Council room. Under Mitsuru’s supervision.”

“Isn’t it just the Literature exams and composition ones you can’t do in the allotted time?” Akihiko pointed out, asking.

Minako became red again, and threw her stuffed Kharendaen at his face. “Shut up!”

* * *

Once Dr. Hisota gave the pair instructions, Akihiko was finally discharged and both of them, still in their school clothes from last night, walked back to the dorm. They did stop at the pharmacy to have the prescription filled. Once they stepped foot in the dorm. Shinjiro welcomed them. 

“Well, you finally got released.” Gruffly.

“Shut up, Shinji.” Akihiko looked away.

“Shinji, I got his instructions. No fighting until he’s cleared.” Minako said, handing the papers to Shinji, along with the prescription, “And pain relievers if he needs them.”

Shinjiro looked them over, and said, “Right. Minako, Aki, please clean yourselves up and just get comfortable.” Looking over their state of rumpled clothing and general scruffiness. 

“Uhh, about that. I’ve been asked to come into the studio today.” Minako said, cringing.

Shinjiro gave her a look. He sighed, and said, “Well, at least you’re playing music. Did you tell them about last night?”

Minako nodded. “As much as I could. Dachi-san said that if it gets too much for me, then we’ll stop and let me calm down.”

“Good. At least there’s some adults that are looking out for you.” Shinjiro said, giving his allowance to go, “Now clean up.”

Minako nodded in agreement, and both her and Aki went upstairs. “I don’t know if that was an insult to the rat bastard or acknowledging that I have adults who care for our wellbeing.” Minako whispered to Akihiko.

“Probably both, since you trust them.” Akihiko whispered back, both of them entering his room. It was no surprise that Minako had a change of clothes in Akihiko’s room, since she does end up sleeping in his room with him (not like that you pervs). It was either bar her from doing this and suffer from constant nightmares where she is screaming in her sleep and or having her not sleep for days at a time. Akihiko was her pacifier, for the sake of everyone’s own sleep. It started as an accident in the early days of SEES, when she was healing a dislocated shoulder on him, and she needed some rest for her back, so by showing him a little trick he could do with his electricity by temporarily numbing the area for several hours. She numbed his shoulder so that she could move it back into place, and then used her diarama to heal the rest. She taught him how to channel Polydeuces’s electricity through his hand and be at a low setting to numb the nerves, thus giving her some relief and in her tiredness, she fell asleep and the rest of the members realized that she didn’t wake them up with her nightmares. Minako actually slept, like semi-normal human hours, not just one hour like she does because her body apparently can handle one hour of sleep and be fine. Turns out that Minako, at a young age, was inadvertently trained to have a normal human sleep cycle while sleeping next to someone. It just didn’t really appear until she hit puberty. When Minako was not around, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinjiro talked about it and collectively agreed to not stop Minako because it was actually better for her mentally and emotionally. She had less meltdowns along with less panic attacks and, undisclosed to Akihiko, allowed Minako to be very close to him because both Mitsuru and Shinjiro knew that Minako was completely in love with him and she was a more positive and possibly maybe a bad influence because of her questionable sanity. Akihiko curbed most of her sometimes hair-trigger temper and frustration by giving her a safe vocal outlet who understood her the most, while making Akihiko more like a normal teenager as well, occasionally. Now, as both teens entered Akihiko’s dorm, Minako immediately went towards the place where she left her everyday clothes, not school clothes, and pulled off her vest. She then sat down on the bed, deciding to remove her XXII barrettes and ponytail, letting her reddish auburn hair fall to her shoulders. She felt her hair, and sighed.

“I think that my hair needs to be cut and thinned out again. It’s just getting too heavy, especially in several months it’s going to be summer.”

Akihiko, unbuttoning his vest, haruffed. “You think that you can manage to get Shinji to sit still enough to allow you to at least trim his?” Taking off his shirt in the process.

“You and Takeshi are a lot easier. I need someone’s help to do his.” As Minako said this, she watched as Akihiko looked at himself in the mirror, shirtless with a huge bruise staining his left rib cage. While she was quietly enjoying him being shirtless, she noticed that he was just staring at himself in the mirror, like he was inspecting himself almost like he didn’t like what he saw. Minako, sitting on his bed, looked at him worryingly, trying to figure out what was wrong with her Star.

“...I’m not strong enough, am I?” Akihiko said after a few good minutes of silence.

“Huh?” Minako murmured, confused.

“I’m not strong enough to protect my kouhai. I couldn’t protect your brother. I couldn’t protect Yukari. I couldn’t protect  _ you _ ! I’m just so... _ weak! _ ” Akihiko shouted, and punched the mirror with his right fist, cracking the mirror.

Minako jumped up from his bed when he punched the mirror, and dashed to his side. Softly, she grabbed his right wrist and gently pulled his hand away from the broken mirror, and looked at the damage. His knuckles were cut from the glass, making Minako sighed softly. “You’re not, Akihiko.” Tripping up softly on his name trying not to say his nickname, “There was nothing you could have done. Minato still would have awoken Orpheus, and... _ Thanatos _ still would have come out. He signed the Contract. That was his beginning. Sometimes...you can’t.” Looking up to meet his eyes. Her eyes glimmered, remembering what happened to Amada-san. “Sometimes, you can’t save someone even though you tried your hardest.”

The words cut through Akihiko. He watched as Minako delicately picked the mirror shards out of his hand. She muttered some magic spells, numbing his hand from the stinging pain of the shards. He could only think how Minako cared so much about him, just listening to his ramblings and giving the harsh truth when he truly needed it, and when she was frustrated, she went to him. For her to just  _ trust _ him with her burdens, gave Akihiko the same feeling he always felt in his chest whenever he thought about her. He just wanted to hug her, make all the bad feelings in his head go away for a while. He acted on this impulse, and crushed her to his chest. She eeped at the sudden action, but never pulled away. “Don’t leave me.” He said into her hair.

Minako hugged him back, pressing her face into his shoulder. “Never.”

_ *Crash* _

_ Thou art I..I am thou _

_ It brings thee closer to the Truth _

_ Thy now have Rank 8 of the Star Arcana _

‘ _ Well, we finally got him up to 8.’ _ Kharendaen commented after being silent for several hours.

‘ _ Finally. I think that last night’s insanity and the cooldown afterwards pushed him to get closer. However, I think that I’m finally getting closer to the point where I can tell him without breaking him. _ ’ Minako mentally spoke to her Persona, while being hugged by her love.

‘ _ I still think that it’ll be a ways away until we get to 9 with him _ .’ Kharendaen said, thinking.

‘ _ I agree too, Kharendaen. I don’t know when that’ll happen, though.’ _ Minako thought. She mentally shrugged, and stayed held in his arms for a while longer. Well, until Minako told him that he could let go of her now so she can get ready for the day and go to the studio. Both of them were blushing stuttering messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I got writer's block, and I had things going on. One of my classes stressed me out too much and I dropped it and changed my major from Architectural Technology to Liberal Arts. Thank god I go to a Community College. Also Monster Hunter World: Iceborne really is fun. I also started MHGU recently in the past week because of, honestly, all of the bullshit going on. It's not helping with how I'm feeling about college and that class. MH is helping me get through some of my feelings about what's going on along with this. I got the chapter after this finished, so now I can get to what I wanted to get to. And I have no idea what the Magical Market's name should be. (this I'm asking help on). Thank you for reading, comments do really help.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit vague, but I want it to be. Also, I'm probably not going to stick with first person, I'm going to be doing third person, with both Minako and Minato as viewpoints, switching back an forth. Also, there will not be a schedule because I am not reliable with making scheduled uploads. This is a self-indulgent P3 fanfic and I don't care what you think about the AU. This is taking a lot of courage for this. Jez, if you're reading this, you inspired this with your art. Also I don't know how this site works.


End file.
